Por Seu Amor
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Capitulo 11 -ele só me ajudou um pouco bem eu fui lá mesmo pra te distrair e compra meu presente de ultima hora...Sesshoumaru quer casar comigo? Observação: troquei de nick Sangozinha/ Tamii
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: **Por seu amor

**Autora: **Tamara Antonia

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru e Rin, Miroku e Sango

**Genero: **Hentai, Romance e Drama.

**Censura: **16+

**Status: **incompleta

**Trilha sonora: **indefinida

**Direitos autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencem Rumiko Takahashi, mais um dia quem sabe eu acabe tendo o sesshy pra mim.

**Sinopse: **Porque às vezes o amor é tão difícil? Ele fará tudo para entender o que a trouxe de volta, ela voltou para ele o que daria essa historia.

**Nota: **olha não garanto que vai ter um final feliz não

**Sei que estão se perguntando se eu não tenho a minha outra fic pra termina mais eu já estava com essa ideia a um tempo e acho que ela merece essa chance, espero que gostem dela pois essa fic é muito importante para mim e outra coisa o primeiro hentai dela não é grande coisa mais já um começo mais no segunda capitulo deve melhorar e não precisam entender a estoria agora, pois no meio da fic serão feitas algumas revelações. E espero que esa fic seja bem curta.**

**Boa leitura! **

**Cap 1 "Promessa"**

**#Los Angeles – 2008#**

**Ela estava deitada no sofá se perguntava como conseguia dormi ali era insuportável, sentou tocou a cabeça sentia ma forte enxaqueca claro como não teria com a festa da noite anterior, mais pensando bem ela quase nunca tinha tempo para festas.**

**- boa tarde!**

**Era o pai que falava Rin o encarou com surpresa afinal ele nunca falava assim com ela**

**Rin- quem é você e o que fez com meu pai?**

**- não brinque- repreendeu ele- já fez as malas?**

**Rin- não**

**- então vá e faça nosso vôo sai bem cedo amanhã**

**Rin- porque quer voltar ao Japão pai?**

**- porque tenho ainda uma parceria com Inu taishou e você não visita sua tia e seus primos há anos.**

**Rin- 14 anos pai**

**Rin encarou Bakuseno com deboche ele odiava ver a filha assim**

**Baku- porque nunca quis voltar filha?**

**Rin- porque fiz uma promessa e sei que se voltar não poderei cumpri**

**Ela sorriu indo para o seu quarto arrumara as suas malas**

**#Tókio – 2008#**

**Izayoi fazia os últimos detalhes do jantar pelo menos ela sabia que hoje viria toda a família, seu marido chegou trazendo seu filho mais jovem e a esposa dele.**

**Iza- que bom que vieram e Miroku e Sesshoumaru?**

**Inu- bem mãe sabe como sesshoumaru é ele foi buscar Sarah e Miroku disse que tinha que resolver uns assuntos**

**Inu Taishou olhou o filho mais jovem e riu**

**Inu t- uns assuntos referente a mulheres não?**

**Kagome riu com o comentário do sogro**

**Iza- tem razão venham vamos a sala**

**Eles foram ate a sala e se sentaram, a grande e tradicional família Taishou sempre foi respeitada por todo o Japão, os membros da família eram, Inu taishou que era o presidente da empresa estava prestes a se aposentar afinal seus filhos iriam cuidar da empresa que pertencia a ele e Bakuseno irmão de sua esposa Izayoi esta era uma estilista muito famosa tinha uma linha de roupa conhecida por vários paises, tinha três filhos Sesshoumaru que apesar de ser seu enteado era considerado assim Miroku filho de seu primeiro casamento e Inuyasha filho dela e de seu atual marido.**

**Sesshoumaru taishou 29 anos o mais velho filho taishou casado há 7 anos com Sarah era um yukai frio e principalmente misterioso, tinha um temperamento difícil de lidar, é o vice presidente das empresas do pai**

**Miroku era o do meio com 26 anos era um mulherengo por isso sempre foge do compromisso do casamento, é o mais humorado dos irmãos Taishou, trabalha na área de contabilidade da empresa.**

**E por fim Inuyasha Taishou 24 anos dono de um temperamento explosivo e rude, casado desde os 20 anos com kagome que conheceu quando tinha penas 15 anos, trabalha como o advogado da empresa.**

**Sesshoumaru chegou com Sarah.**

**Iza- pensei que não viria**

**Sesshy eu disse que viria não é?**

**Sarah- olá izayoi**

**Iza- ola**

**Izayoi nunca escondeu de ninguém que não gostava muito de Sarah desde o primeiro instante viu que ela queria o dinheiro de sesshoumaru e sabia que ele também sabia mais mesmo assim se casou dando a ela tudo, mais sabia que Sarah era uma mulher frustrada por nunca ter conseguido engravida de sesshoumaru.**

**Todos se sentaram à mesa izayoi parecia esta tão contente o que deixava todos ali intrigados bem quase todos já que kagome sabia o que seria tratado**

**Iza- bem mesmo não tendo todos a mesa eu tenho dois comunicados**

**Inu- quais mãe**

**Iza- recebi uma ligação de bakuseno hoje de manhã e ele vai vir nos visitar**

**Inu t- que bom**

**Iza- e rin vira com ele**

**Um barulho e ouvido olham e vê que Sesshoumaru deixou a taça de vinho que tomava cair no chão**

**Sesshy- desculpe**

**Parecia assustado ao ouvir o nome Rin**

**Iza- tudo bem querido e a outra noticia kagome**

**Inu- então você sabe?**

**Kago- é bem é sobre mim inuyasha**

**Inu t- então conte menina**

**Kago- inuyasha eu hoje fui ao medico e... Eu estou grávida**

**Inuyasha se levantou repentinamente assustado a esposa grávida?**

**Inu- kagome- ele a abraçou- começaremos uma nova família meu amor**

**Inu t- parabéns meu filho**

**Sarah- parabéns kagome**

**Sesshy- bem um brinde ao primeiro neto taishou**

**Inu- fhe! Isso se miroku não tiver um filho por ai.**

**Todos riram com o comentário**

**#Los Angeles#**

**Ela tocava o piano com cautela cada nota era delicada e suave ela cantava para acompanha a musica tinha uma voz tão linda mais que pena que não fazia isso de profissão**

**- deveria ter investido na musica rin- era bakuseno**

**Rin- não**

**Baku- as vezes vejo sesshoumaru em você**

**Rin- porque?- ela parecia rir**

**Baku- você aprendeu com ele lembra desde que tinha 11 anos**

**Rin- aprendi muitas coisas com sesshoumaru pai**

**Baku- como mais o que?**

**Rin- isso seria uma longa estória e amanhã teremos um vôo então tenho que me despedir das pessoas mais e sango?**

**Baku- sabe como sua irmã é alem de viajar sem avisar já foi para o Japão**

**Rin- era de se esperar dela, bem vou ao hospital volto a noite**

**Baku- claro**

**Rin saiu deixando o velho pai ali pensado no que ela disse**

**Baku- o que mais sesshoumaru a ensinou?**

**Já rin caminhava pelas ruas de los Angeles chegou ao hospital onde primeiramente foi a ala infantil ver suas crianças como as chamava, Rin Nakayama era uma das melhores medicas da ala infantil sempre cuidava de crianças ate fazia certas operações aquilo era sua vida.**

**Ayami veio ate ela sorrindo**

**Aya- olá rin**

**Rin- olá ayami**

**Aya- então vai mesmo embora?**

**Rin- vou tenho um passado para enfrentar ayami**

**Aya- nunca me contou tudo**

**Rin- bem então vamos tomar um café e conversaremos sobre isso**

**Ayami alem de ser uma grande medica era confidente de rin se conheciam desde os 13 anos de idade**

**#Tókio#**

**Sesshoumaru entrou no escritório do pai sentou e pegou uma bebida não era possível que depois de tantos anos ela voltasse**

**- preocupado?**

**Era inuyasha**

**Sesshy- um pouco**

**Inu- nunca me contou o que houve com você e rin**

**Sesshy- então eu vou contar isso foi a 14 anos inuyasha**

**#Flash Back#**

_Rin tinha 12 anos Sesshoumaru 15 na época ele a ensinava a tocar piano, mais naquela tarde Izayoi e Inu Taishou estavam fora foram ao um evento muito importante e inuyasha estava brincando com um amigo de miroku._

_Sesshy- bem rin vamos começar?_

_Rin- claro_

_Ela começou a tocar uma melodia mais errou uma nota sesshoumaru a repreendeu novamente ela tocou mais hoje ela estava diferente com um certo medo de uns tempos para cá começou a senti um calor quando estava perto de Sesshoumaru._

_Ele já avia notado a mudança da menina na verdade rin havia mudado com ele desde os 11 anos ele pensava ter sido por ela já ser uma moça e ela ficasse com vergonha, mais agora não sabia se era isso mesmo afinal a garota ate errava notas fáceis de aprender que ela logo na primeira semana de aula já sabia._

_Sesshy- rin qual é o problema?_

_Rin- não há problema_

_Sesshy- tem sim você esta estranha nunca fomos assim somos amigos não?_

_Rin- sesshy é que me sinto estranha perto de você_

_Sesshoumaru entendeu na hora o que acontecia ela estava sentindo um sentimento maior por ele._

_Rin- eu acho que vou embora_

_Ela se levantou para sair mais sesshoumaru a segurou_

_Sesshy- você já beijou alguém?_

_Rin o encarou surpresa isso era lá pergunta que se fizesse?_

_Rin- porque quer saber isso?- ela estava tremula_

_Sesshy- curiosidade vamos responda_

_Ele a puxou para perto dele ela estava com o rosto vermelho de tanta vergonha sentia a respiração dele a milímetros da sua própria sentia um calor incontrolável_

_Sesshy- então rin?_

_Rin- não_

_Ela parecia não raciocinar muito bem isso deixou Sesshoumaru muito feliz, ele colocou os lábios dele nos dela os grudando, rin sentiu uma sensação nova em sua boca a língua dele estava na dela, mais o ar foi acabando e o beijo cessado._

_Sesshy- é bom não?_

_Rin- como?- a garota estava tão assustada ele nunca fora assim com ela_

_Sesshy- o beijo_

_Rin- eu... porque fez isso?_

_Sesshy- porque eu quis e você também e quer mais não quer?_

_Rin o encarava tentando entender mais se mais demora esqueceu de que isso era errado e o beijo, deixando um contente sesshoumaru._

**#Flash Back#**

**Inuyasha encarou Sesshoumaru primeiro com um ódio profundo e segundo como quem entendeu**

**Inu- bem você e ela sempre foram tão íntimos pelo menos o primeiro beijo dela foi com você e não com um outro**

**Inuyasha sempre protegeu rin mesmo ela sendo mais velha gostava muito da prima por isso sempre que podia ligava para ela, sempre soube que a partida de rin tinha algo com sesshoumaru e agora sabia o porque.**

**Sesshy- inuyasha eu fiz todas as primeiras coisas com a rin**

**Inuyasha olhou agora sim com ódio e mais e mais ódio pro irmão**

**#Los Angeles#**

**Ayami e Rin estavam sentadas na lanchonete do hospital**

**Aya- bem rin sei que sesshoumaru lhe deu o primeiro beijo mais o que mais aconteceu para você ter ido embora?**

**Rin- transei com ele**

**Aya- transou com seu primo?**

**Rin- eu sei que isso era e é errado mais ele não é meu primo de verdade e alem do mais ele me convenceu era e com toda certeza continua sendo um ótimo sedutor coisa que pouco vejo nos homens**

**#Flash Back#**

_Era inverno rin e sesshoumaru estavam no quarto dele como de costume se agarrando aquilo tinha se tornado um vicio e rin descobriu coisas que jamais sonhou em descobrir_

_Rin- esta gostando?_

_Ele nada fazia alem de solta leves gemidos as mãos da jovem garota estavam em seu membro fazia rápidos movimentos de vai e vem engraçado pensava ele afinal quem a ensinou foi ele próprio e agora se arrependia ela estava o torturando._

_Sesshy- pare de me tortura rin_

_Rin- você gosta disso não é?_

_Sesshy- devia tê-la deixado ser aquela ingênua garota_

_Rin- mais a inocência sempre é tirada e se a minha for ser tirada que seja por você_

_Ele para as mãos dela e com um sorriso nada ingênuo e a beija a deita na cama beija o pescoço dela descendo os beijo a fazendo soltar gemidos, desabotoou três dos botões da camiseta dela beijando os seios dela, mesmo eles não estando ainda grandes os suficiente, rin gemeu ao senti a língua dele suga um de seus seis, a mão dele subia pela coxa dela levantando a saia dela._

_Sesshy- esta gostando?- ele estava sendo um sedutor_

_Rin- s..sim- ela gemeu ao senti a mão dele em seu sexo_

_Sesshy- eu não sou tão malvado esta vendo?_

_Ele tirou de uma vez aquela roupa que ela vestia beijou cada canto daquele pequeno mais sexy corpo que vinha desejando desde o primeiro beijo, estava feliz em saber que seria o primeiro em tudo absolutamente tudo._

_Ela suspirava e gemia cada vez mais estava assustada mais aquela sensação era muito boa, sentia o pênis dele roçá-la, estava gostando de tudo de absolutamente tudo._

_Sesshy- vai doer no começo rin mais acredite vai gosta depois de uns minutos_

_Ele a penetrou devagar para não machucá-la rin gemeu com um pouco de dor mais logo seus gemidos foram se tornando mais de prazer, o deixando melhor para fazer os movimentos certos, ela o arranhava nas costas._

_Rin- mais rápido!- ela parecia esta ordenando_

_Sesshoumaru a obedeceu estava louco para senti-la no ápice do prazer em poucos minutos ela sentiu o corpo tremer, sentiu um liquido quente entra em si, sesshoumaru caiu sobre ela suado._

_Rin- isso foi bom_

_Sesshy- vem vamos tomar um banho_

_Rin- porque?_

_Sesshy- rin prometa uma coisa ninguém jamais vai saber disso que eu e você dormimos juntos_

_Rin- porque ninguém pode saber?_

_Sesshy- minha mãe me mataria e seu pai me mataria_

_Rin- é tem razão mais eles são yukais..._

_Sesshy- não vão saber se eu te ajudar a se lavar assim ninguém notará_

_Rin- tem certeza?_

_Sesshy- tenho_

**#Flash Back#**

**Ayami olhou rin bem assustada**

**Aya- e olha que eu me recriminei por dormi com o melhor amigo do meu irmão**

**Rin- pensa pelo lado bom você e kouga estão casados da há 10 anos sei lá**

**Aya- é mais você começou uma vida sexual cedo demais rin**

**Rin- confesso que não me arrependo**

**Aya- você me disse que bankotsu a pediu em casamento e ai aceitou?**

**Rin- disse que não por esta mudando**

**Aya- rin porque nunca se casou?**

**Rin- porque amo sesshoumaru**

**Aya- depois de tantos anos?**

**Rin- é**

**Aya- mais sango me disse que ele esta casado**

**Rin- é esta infelizmente inuyasha me fala que ela é muito interesseira e frustrada por nunca ter engravidado dele**

**Aya- nossa sabe muita coisa**

**Rin- acredite isso é o de menos mais ainda tenho que me despedir de muitas pessoas**

**Aya- é vamos a poderosa medica Rin Nakayama esta indo embora de Los Angeles**

**Rin- é para uma nova vida**

**#Tókio#**

**Inuyasha se controlava para não avança no irmão mais velho**

**Sesshy- não sou o único culpado inuyasha**

**Inu- será mesmo ela era inocente**

**Sesshy- inocente? Inuyasha ninguém mais é inocente! E foi aquela inocência que me fez fazer o que fiz**

**Inu- fazer o que?**

**Sesshy- isso é uma coisa que só diz respeito a rin e eu**

**- oi família!**

**Inu- ta atrasado miroku**

**Miro- mamãe e kagome já me contaram parabéns cara**

**Inu- obrigado e ela contou da nossa priminha?**

**Miro- priminhas cara sango também vem**

**Inu- agora que o mundo ta perdido miroku não abuse da minha prima ouviu?**

**Miro- inuyasha sango tem idade de ser minha irmão caçula cara e alem do mais ela é minha prima e mamãe já disse que não devemos pegar parentes**

**Inu- como se alguém da família nunca tivesse feito isso**

**Inuyasha mandou a indireta para sesshoumaru**

**Miro- o que há com vocês dois?**

**Sesshy- nada é melhor eu ir embora parabéns inuyasha**

**Inu- hum**

**Depois da saída de sesshoumaru miroku encarou o irmão mais novo**

**Miro- conheço vocês dois sei que estão brigados**

**Inu- eu tenho que falar com a rin assim que ela chegar**

**Miro- então é ela o problema?**

**Inu- não**

**Miro- somos irmãos cara espero que se for brigar que seja com ela**

**Inu- você?**

**Miro- já sabia que eles tiveram um caso de romance há 14 anos**

**Inu- porque nunca contou?**

**Miro- porque irmãos cuidam um do outro**

**Miroku saiu deixando inuyasha pensativo**

**Inu- eles tem razão rin também é culpada**

**Depois de uns minutos a esposa dele entra na sala**

**Kago- o que houve amor sesshoumaru foi embora brigou com ele?**

**Inu- um pouco kagome**

**Kago- sabe inu estou louca para conhecer sua prima rin falam tão bem dela**

**Inu- kagome quero que fique longe da rin**

**Kago- como assim? Pensei que gostasse dela**

**Inu- e gosto mais quero que tome cuidado rin não é a pessoas que eu pensava que fosse**

**Inuyasha falou com decepção na voz nunca pensou saber coisas assim da prima**

**Inu- vamos pra casa?**

**Kago- claro amor**

**#Aeroporto Nacional de Tókio 18 horas#**

**Depois de um cansativo vôo Bakuseno e Rin desceram na terra natal deles enfim rin encarava tudo aquilo mudou muito desde a ultima **

**Baku- mudou não?**

**Rin- é sim muito desde que me lembro**

**Baku- bem vamos**

**Ela o seguiu e logo avistaram Sango ela estava acompanhada de Izayoi e Inu Taishou**

**Iza- rin!**

**Rin abraçou a tia com força e fez o mesmo com o tio**

**Inu t- bom tê-la de volta em casa **

**Rin- é bom esta em casa**

**San- irmãzinha**

**Sango foi debochada sempre era assim**

**Rin- sango menos**

**As irmãs se abraçaram**

**San- bem vamos?**

**Iza- claro vocês tem que jantar lá em casa todos já estão lá**

**Rin- todos?**

**Iza- sim Sarah e kagome estão louca para te conhecer rin**

**Rin- e eu a elas**

**Eles saíram do aeroporto indo para a casa Taishou**

**#**

**Inuyasha encarava o relógio marcava 6:45 já fazia tempo que os pais saíram**

**Miro- nossa tão demorando**

**Sesshy- isso é normal**

**Kago- inuyasha você esta bem?**

**Inu- sim estou bem**

**Sarah- inuyasha parece esta nervoso**

**Inu- é que preciso falar uma coisa com rin**

**Miro- não vai presta**

**A porta foi aberta e em uns minutos bakuseno e os outros entraram, claro que todo se cumprimentaram, rin e kagome se deram bem**

**Sarah- e eu sou Sarah esposa do sesshoumaru**

**Rin a abraçou, sesshoumaru guardou para si um gesto de surpresa assim como Inuyasha, mais o que ele mais notou foi que ela estava diferente muito mais linda mais sexy tinha um corpo bem feito seios maiores um cabelo maior estava alta e principalmente continuava com aquele ar de ingênua o ar que ele tanto odiava.**

**Inu- rin podemos conversaR?**

**Rin- claro**

**Inu- mãe eu já a trago**

**Iza- claro mais não demore por favor **

**Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente do que falariam e que rin o odiaria por ter contado mais não podia fazer mais nada**

**Miroku os viu entra no escritório sabia que boa coisa não sairia de lá sentiu um peso cair sobre si e viu que sango se sentou em seu colo**

**Miro- o que?**

**San- ai priminho não se importa não é?- ela tinha cara de ingênua**

**Miro- não afinal somos primos**

**San- é mesmo e o que tem feito da vida**

**Miro- trabalho bares mulheres e trabalho**

**San- vida muito boa**

**Miro- e você o que esta fazendo da vida?**

**San- bem ter 18 anos não é tão bom assim estou na faculdade estudando direito vou a bares saio com caras e compro roupas há alem de sempre ajudar rin a ter uma vida sexual ativa.**

**Bakuseno encarou a filha mais moça**

**San- que foi pai pra ela sair com bankotsu eu tive que enganá-la e olha que custou e ela não aceitou o pedido de casamento que ele fez**

**Baku- quando isso?**

**San- um pouco antes de decidirmos voltar ela deu essa desculpa**

**Kago- nossa uma mulher como ela já devia esta casada não?**

**San- já disse isso a ela mais a vida dela era aquele hospital**

**Sarah- sua irmã é medica?**

**San- é sim não sei o porque dela ter essa profissão afinal ela sempre cantou e tocou muito bem mais ela ama tanto crianças que vivia lá**

**Iza- salvar vidas é muito bom sango**

**Sango fez uma careta para tia esta sorriu**

**#**

**Rin olhava inuyasha que estava sentado em frente a ela**

**Rin- o que foi inu**

**Inu- porque nunca me contou que transou com sesshoumaru**

**Rin arregalou os olhos, incrédula como ele sabia disso? Odiou sesshoumaru com toda sua alma ele não cumpriu a promessa e isso significava que ela também não teria que cumpri-la.**

**Inu- vamos rin responda porque nunca me disse isso?**

**Inuyasha estava mais serio que o normal estava com ar de decepção nunca esperava isso da prima mais agora saberia a verdade da boca dela.**

**Bem sei que foi meio confuso mais tarde entenderão porque Essa é a primeira vez que vou trabalha mais com Sango e Miroku do que com Inuyasha e Kagome tipo sempre tiva um sonho de uma sango espevitada e ainda vão ver o que ela vai fazer com i pobre do miroku.**

**Espero que gostem e curtam a fic**

**Kissus**

**Ja nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fiqeu com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Olá como estão**

**Bem eu vou dar um rapido aviso é sobre o dia que postarei, como eu tenho escola sempre postarei nos domigos então sempre verão minhas atualizações no domigo**

**Agora tenham uma boa leitura!**

**Cap 2 "Um Laço que os Uni"**

**Rin encarou Inuyasha séria, primeiramente ficou um pouco surpresa depois ficou com raiva e agora se sentiu aliviada.**

**Inu- rin**

**Rin- porque isso é da minha conta e dele**

**Inu- eu briguei com ele por culpa disso rin pode ser mais velha que eu mais eu gosto de você e sempre te protegi mais agora não sei se devo confia em você**

**Rin- o que queria que eu falasse? Inuyasha adeus eu vou embora porque transei com seu irmã e ele me..- se calou- ele preferiu outra a mim**

**Inu- você ia me dizer outra coisa o que era?**

**Rin- isso só diz respeito a mim e aquele imbecil do seu irmão**

**Inu- ainda o ama?**

**Rin- porque isso agora?**

**Inu- não gosto de Sarah mais não quero vê-la de palhaça se eu descobri que esta havendo algo entre você e sesshoumaru vou conta a todos tudo.**

**Rin nunca ouviu inuyasha fala dessa maneira com ela sentiu uma fina lagrima cai de seus olhos, ele a olhou e saiu andando**

**Rin- parabéns pelo bebê**

**Ele não respondeu e saiu, ela sentou em uma cadeira ali segurando as lagrimas mais fortes que queriam sair continuou ali sentada por um tempo, à porta da sala foi aberta dessa vez veio o irmão do meio.**

**Rin- veio me dizer que também sou culpada?**

**Miro- não vocês sabem que foi errado mais e ai como você esta?**

**Rin- não sei miroku depois de tantos anos acho que deveria ter continuado em Los Angeles**

**Miro- e correr de novo? Há rin você não é mulher disso**

**Rin- eu sei tava só tirando onda com você e você como esta?**

**Miro- bem e manda sango ficar longe de mim**

**Rin- ela é uma espevitada miroku mais gosta de você de verdade**

**Miro- relações com família são proibidas**

**Rin- como se respeitássemos isso se gosta dela de verdade lute eu apoio vocês**

**Miro- nossa e pensei que inuyasha fosse seu favorito**

**Rin- não o sesshy é o favorito**

**Miro- não quero vê-la sofrer de novo rin só eu sei o que você sofreu e ele também por isso não quero que volte a se relacionar com ele**

**Rin- ele a ama?**

**Miro- não Sarah nunca foi amada**

**Rin- obrigado priminho**

**Miro- bem e quando vai começar a trabalhar?**

**Rin- amanhã**

**Miro- já?**

**Rin- me sinto útil lá, e me sinto melhor também**

**Miro- bem vamos jantar?**

**Rin- claro**

**#**

**Na mesa estavam todos conversando sesshoumaru era o único a falar poucas palavras só falava quando era necessário.**

**Sarah- então rin você é medica infantil?**

**Rin- é sempre amei crianças**

**San- é desde que fomos para Los Angeles**

**Kago- então você poderia fazer uma consulta médica comigo?**

**Rin- claro não me importo se quiser pode ir ao hospital amanhã mesmo**

**Iza- rin não me diga que já vai trabalhar?**

**Rin- mais é claro não posso ficar parada não estou de férias**

**Iza- vai acabar ficando doente**

**Rin- já fiz pior tia acredite e me sinto ótima**

**Inu t- deixe-a izayoi rin sango contou que foi pedida em casamento**

**Rin- é eu fui sim mais não aceitei**

**Baku- deveria ter aceitado bankotsu é um ótimo homem**

**Rin- mais eu não gosto dele**

**San- não? Ele é um gato.**

**Rin- mais nunca gostei dele e só sai com ele por sua causa**

**Inu- bem rin e de que tipo de homem você gosta?**

**Rin entendeu a indireta do primo inuyasha estava sendo indiscreto e todos a mesa notaram.**

**Miro- inuyasha que pergunta...**

**Inu- vamos rin responda**

**Rin- não há homem ideal inuyasha**

**Sarah- ela tem razão inuyasha**

**San- bem pra mim é aquele que faz um sexo legal**

**Baku- sango onde aprendeu essas coisas?**

**San- nem queira saber**

**#**

**Rin chegou em casa exausta se jogou na cama tentando dormi mais alguém entrou em seu quarto**

**Rin- sango o que quer?**

**San- o que conversou com miroku?**

**Rin- muitas coisas acredite**

**San- rin sabe que eu gosto dele não é?**

**Rin- sei e sei que izayoi os mataria**

**San- mais e você de que lado ficaria?**

**Rin- do de vocês**

**San- porque?**

**Rin- porque já cometi erros e se gosta mesmo dele que fiquem juntos agora me deixa descansar vai**

**San- ta bom ate amanhã a noite**

**Rin- ate**

**#**

**Sarah e Sesshoumaru estavam deitados já era madrugada os corpos mostravam suor e cansaço.**

**Sarah- gostei muito da sua prima**

**Sesshy- que bom**

**Sarah- mais notei que você e ela mal trocaram uma palavra posso sabe porque?**

**Sesshy- brigamos antes dela ir embora e acho que ela ainda tem uma magoa de mim**

**Sarah- mais depois de tantos anos?**

**Sesshy- é**

**Sarah- deve ter sido uma briga horrível**

**#Flash Back#**

_Eles estavam no quarto discutindo pareciam até casados_

_Rin- esta namorando a kagura mais e nos?_

_Sesshy- não há nos rin quer o que? Que eu vá lá e fale que temos um relacionamento?_

_Rin- esperava isso_

_Sesshy- rin entenda que você é jovem vai ter outros namorados e eu vou ter outras namoradas_

_Rin- mais eu o amo_

_Sesshy- rin disse que preferia que sua inocência fosse tirada por mim e foi agora não podemos continuar com isso porque eu não amo você e você também não me ama_

_Rin- como consegue ser tão frio com isso? Sabe sesshoumaru eu te odeio com toda a minha alma se eu não tivesse prometido contaria tudo absolutamente tudo_

_Sesshy- conta vai lá mais saibam que não apenas me odiar vão odiar você também porque não se recusou a nada._

_Rin- tem razão, adeus sesshy- ela estava chorando- mais saiba que eu vou te amar pra sempre_

_Sesshy- deixe de me amar porque eu vou tentar não te amar_

_Rin- mais eu serei sempre a sombra do seu passado à sombra que irá te atormentar para sempre_

**#Flash Back#**

**Sesshoumaru acordou de seus devaneios de suas lembranças observou Sarah que já dormia em seu peito, rin tinha razão ela se tornou sua culpa seu calvário sua sombra.**

**Sesshy- maldita hora que fiz aquilo**

**#**

**Já era bem cedo Rin já estava de pé para ir ao hospital central de Tókio, vestia uma calça jeans branca um sapato também branco, uma camiseta branca, em outras palavras estava toda de branco, desceu tomou um rápido café e saiu para o trabalho.**

**Cerca de 20 minutos depois ela chegou ao seu destino lá entrando parecia tudo novo as pessoas o hospital**

**Rin- bom dia eu sou Rin Nakayama a nova media infantil**

**- há sim sou Akane a recepcionista bem vinda vou levá-la ate a residente**

**Rin- obrigada**

**Elas entraram em uma sala onde rin viu uma bela morena sentada falava ao telefone com alguém**

**Akane- Kikyou- sama?**

**Kiky- ate logo, olá akane, bem e você deve ser a grandiosa medica Rin Nakayama**

**Rin- não sou grandiosa**

**Kiky- Kikyou Matsumoto**

**Rin- rin nakayama**

**Kiky- bem acho que veio para trabalhar não é? Pensei que viria apenas na semana que vem mais acho que posso lhe mostra o hospital**

**Rin- eu adoraria ver**

**Kikyou fez um gesto e rin a seguiu.**

**#**

**Miroku já estava na empresa ele via algumas contas quando a prima mais jovem entrava em sua sala ela fechou a porta com chave**

**Miro- o que quer sango?**

**San- o que eu quero? Bem o que apenas você pode me dar**

**Ela sentou no colo dele o beijando com paixão, miroku a afasta**

**Miro- não podemos fazer isso sango somos primos**

**San- mais eu quero e você também**

**Miro- mais minha mãe é mais importante**

**Sango se levantou surpresa e saiu batendo a porta com força**

**Miro- quase que não consigo**

**#**

**Kikyou notou que rin parecia esta distante**

**Kiky- minha companhia é tão ruim?**

**Rin- não estava me lembrando de algumas coisas**

**Kiky- deve ser algo muito ruim**

**Rin- talvez**

**Kiky- bem essa é ala com as crianças que tem câncer**

**Rin entrou viu algumas crianças brincando outras lendo viu um menino em especial ele estava sentado conversando com uma menina, ela era careca**

**Kiky- tsuki o que faz aqui?**

**Tsuki- oi senholita kikyou eu vim ver a Yumi**

**Kiky- mais deveria esta em seu quarto esta fugindo da assistente social?**

**Tsuki- ele é du mal**

**Kiky- ah- ela mostrou surpresa**

**Tsuki- quem é essa moça bonita?**

**Kiky- ela se chama rin é nova aqui**

**Tsuki- bem vinda senholita rin**

**Rin- oi**

**Tsuki- você é bonita**

**Kiky- bem vai lá querido depois conversamos**

**Rin- o que houve com ele?**

**Kiky- os pais sofrerão um acidente e faleceram desde então ele esta aqui mais logo vai pra um juizado de menores**

**Rin- coitado**

**Kiky- ele tem asma por isso esta aqui ainda**

**Rin- kikyou se importaria se eu viesse amanhã?**

**Kiky- não, sabe acho que nos daremos muito bem rin**

**Rin- tem filhos?**

**Kiky- sim uma**

**Rin- como é ter uma filha?**

**Kiky- é bom eu e meu marido não planejamos mais aconteceu minha filha é a razão da minha vida**

**Rin- obrigada bem eu vou indo amanhã volto e começo meu trabalho**

**Kiky- eu a espero rin**

**Rin sorriu indo andando, kikyou observou a mulher sair**

**Kiky- algo me diz que ela gostou de tsuki**

**Sorriu a moça parecia ser muito boa gostou dela**

**#**

**Rin ia andando ate a saída do hospital, viu seu carro estacionado e viu um pequeno hanyou ali escondido**

**Rin- o que foi tsuki?**

**Tsuki- eu não quelo voltar pa lá **

**Rin- porque?**

**Tsuki- a moça du mal quer me levar pla um lugar luim**

**Rin- esta com fome?**

**Tsuki fez um sinal com a cabeça de sim**

**Rin- vem vou te levar para comer e depois para brincar**

**Ele sorriu entrando no carro de rin**

**Tsuki- mais e se eles notalem que eu fugi?**

**Rin- esta seguro comigo prometo**

**#**

**Rin observava a pequena criança ela comia todas as verduras e legumes com tanto gosto isso era raro em uma criança**

**Tsuki- ta gostoso**

**Rin sorriu seu telefone tocou**

**Rin- alo**

_- olá rin é a kagome!_

**Rin- oi kagome tudo bem?**

_- sim é que você disse para eu ir ao hospital e eu queria confirma_

**Rin- Ahhhh! kagome eu não estou no hospital mais se quiser podemos fazer uma consulta daqui à uma hora o que acha?**

_- por mim tudo bem.. rin posso lhe encontra em outro lugar_

**Rin- claro bem eu estou indo a uma praça aqui perto vou lhe da o endereço...**

**Ela passou o endereço a kagome terminou seu almoço com tsuki e foram à praça lá tsuki começou a brinca com as outras crianças, poucos minutos depois kagome chegou**

**Kago- oi**

**Se cumprimentaram **

**Rin- o que foi?**

**Kago- eu precisava desabafar com alguém eu sei parece loucura, não te conheço mais você me mostrou tanta confiança**

**Rin- pode falar**

**Kago- eu estou com medo rin**

**Rin- de que?**

**Kago- dessa gravidez**

**Rin- porque? é casada tem uma família que te apóia**

**Kago- eu- ela começou a chorar- estou com medo de desapontar o inuyasha ele quer tanto um filho e eu aqui com medo**

**Rin- kagome inuyasha a ama e não vai se importa do filho de vocês ser menina afinal nem sabe ainda**

**Kago- mais Sarah me disse que ouviu ele falando que me odiaria se fosse uma menina**

**Rin- Sarah?- rin mostrou surpresa- kagome não importa o que ela disse converse com inuyasha sobre isso conte de seus medos**

**Kago- obrigada por me dar esse conselho**

**Rin- não foi nada**

**Kago- o que você faz aqui?**

**Rin- eu fugi um pouco da rotina de trabalho então trouxe um dos pacientes**

**Kago- ah quem?**

**Rin- tsuki!**

**Tsuki- sim tia**

**Kago- tia?**

**Rin- eu acabei deixando... bem tsuki essa é kagome ela é minha amiga**

**Kago- olá pequeno**

**Tsuki- você é bonita! **

**Kago- obrigado senhor**

**Tsuki- quer ser minha namolada?**

**Rin riu**

**Kago- há desculpe eu já estou comprometida**

**Rin- kagome esta esperando um filho tsuki!**

**Tsuki- que legal quando ele apalecer deixa eu binca com ele?**

**Kago- claro**

**Rin- bem tsuki temos que voltar se a Kikyou descobri que fugimos vai ficar uma fera**

**Kago- eu vou com vocês**

**Os três seguiram rumo ao hospital**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru encarava a tela no computador mais ainda sim não conseguia se concentrar à volta de rin estava mexendo muito com ele bem que ela disse que seria sua sombra, miroku entrou na sala junto com inuyasha.**

**Sesshy- veio me acusar de novo?**

**Inu- não rin também é culpada, eu vim pedi desculpas **

**Sesshy- tudo bem**

**Miro- bem agora que estamos todos de bem eu tenho uma coisa pra contar**

**Inu- você tem um filho?**

**Miro- não, a sango foi a minha sala me tentar**

**Sesshy- e você?**

**Miro- resistir mais foi por pouco**

**Inu- nossa isso de ter prima bonita não ta dando certo**

**Sesshy- da certo sim o problema é que nós somos tarados**

**Miro- é mais eu não dormi com a sango**

**Inu- é nisso tem razão**

**Sesshy- e agora?- ele se referia a seu passado com rin**

**Inu- não posso contar a eles mais aviso a você o que avisei a ela não quero que façam Sarah de palhaça não gosto dela mais ainda sim ela não merece ser traída então fique longe da rin **

**Sesshy- queria poder dizer que vou fazer isso**

**Miro- porque não pode deixá-la?**

**Sesshy- porque? Eu e rin temos um laço muito forte e agora percebo que ele é indestrutível.**

**Inu- não entendi**

**Sesshy- e não é para entender podem cuidar de tudo?**

**Miro- acho que sim porque?**

**Sesshy- vou sair mais cedo**

**Inu- vai pra casa?**

**Sesshy- vou ao meu apartamento**

**#**

**Rin depois de consultar kagome e deixar tsuki no hospital resolveu voltar para casa no caminho viu um prédio que conhecia muito bem, estacionou o carro entrando no prédio**

**A porta do apartamento estava aberta ela entrou observou tinha os mesmos móveis luxuosos o mesmo cheiro.**

**- rin**

**Olhou para ele com esforço**

**Rin- ola sesshy**

**Sesshy- o que faz aqui?- ele parecia surpreso em vê-la ali**

**Rin- passei por aqui e acabei vindo ate aqui**

**Sesshy- eu sinto por inuyasha**

**Rin- sente? Você o todo poderoso sesshoumaru sente?**

**Sesshy- pare de ser sarcástica**

**Rin- sarcástica?**

**Sesshy- eu precisava desabafar**

**Rin- e contou logo ao inuyasha?**

**Sesshy- ele me perguntou e não tive como não responder**

**Rin- que falasse uma mentira!**

**Sesshy- pra você é fácil!**

**Rin- fácil a minha vida se tornou um inferno desde que começamos aquele maldito caso**

**Sesshy- e a minha acha que é fácil? Tinha razão se tornou à sombra do meu passado a que me deixa infeliz**

**Rin- quem bom que sente a culpa!**

**Sesshy- mais que você com toda certeza!- ele gritou**

**TAP!**

**Rin- nunca mais fale isso! Se eu tenho culpa é por sua causa!**

**Sesshoumaru a segurou com força**

**Sesshy- nunca mais toque em mim**

**Rin- esta me machucando!**

**Sesshy- é pra machucar**

**A respiração dele estava perto da dela rin por um momento ficou entorpecida com aquilo logo não sentiu mais a força dele em seus braços, a boca dela foi invadida pela dele sem se importa com a repulsa ou com o remorso rin o beijou com a mesa intensidade dele, o beijo foi cessado ela o encarou, ele fez o mesmo, os olhares não paravam de se cruzar, sesshoumaru tomou uma atitude a beijando novamente, rin não resistiu quando deu por si já estava no quarto dele.**

**Os beijos dele invadiram o pescoço dela que soltava gemidos, ele começava a tirar a blusa dela com certa violência pensou rin, sentiu a língua quente e úmida dele sugar seus seios, mais ela queria mais não queria apenas que ele a tocasse com carinho isso era antes agora ela queria diferente ela o jogou na cama o assustando então ficou por cima dele**

**Sesshy- o que..?**

**Ela o beijou com ferocidade retirando a camisa de sesshoumaru com força a quase rasgando**

**Rin- eu comando**

**Ele sorriu, rin foi beijando-o do pescoço ate o peito másculo, depois indo ao abdômen onde lá ela deu algumas mordidas, desabotoou a calça dele a tirando com pressa viu que o membro do homem já estava ereto ele estava pronto, pensou ela, tirou a cueca dele e deu um sorriso malvado visto por ele**

**Sesshy- o que você vai fa... ahhhhh- ele gemeu rin o tocava com as mãos fazia um movimento de vai e vem- rin ahh**

**Ela continuou a fazer os movimentos ficando cada vez mais excitada com os gemidos que ele dava.**

**Rin- continue- ela falava ele gemia seu nome a deixando enlouquecida**

**Sesshy- minha vez**

**Ele a jogou na cama com força chupando cada parte do corpo dela ela contraiu o ventre ao senti a língua dele ali, a boca dele desceu ate seu ponto mais íntimo.**

**Rin- sesshy! Ah- ela gemeu ao sentia a língua dele a invadi sem nenhum pudor há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo aquele prazer enorme- mais, mais**

**Sesshoumaru parou a encarando ela continuava com as pernas abertas esperando ele continuar o desafiava de uma maneira explicita sem pudor sem culpa.**

**Sesshoumaru a penetrou já com força fazendo-a gemer alto, as investidas eram rápidas e fundas, sesshoumaru nunca foi assim tão **_selvagem_**com as mulheres mais o que ela fazia com ele porque depois de tantos anos ela tinha aquele poder sobre ele?, as investidas estavam ficando mais agressivas as pernas de rin entrelaçaram as costas de sesshoumaru fazendo a penetração ser mais forte e mais saborosa**

**Sesshoumaru estava tão perdido que não notou que rin havia gozado mais ao contrario do que ele pensou, ela não queria parar, saiu de dentro dela, mesmo não tendo gozado em poucos minutos sentiu a boca quente dela em seu membro que estava ereto novamente ela fazia movimentos sensuais era muito boa no que fazia**

**Sesshy- rin ah onde- ele gaguejou- aprendeu?**

**Ela continuava vendo a cara de distorção dele estava se divertindo muito, ela parou ao ver que logo ele gozaria, sentou-se encima dele forçando uma nova penetração ele começou a fazer movimentos rápidos para seu próprio prazer**

**Rin- ela não faz como eu não é?- ela falava de Sarah**

**Sesshy- não- os movimentos fortes de rápidos dele a faziam delirar de prazer**

**Mais tempo era o que pedia rin logo sentiu aquela quente e saborosa seiva invadir seu corpo. Tirando as suas forças, rin se deixou cair em cima dele este também caiu na cama**

**Após alguns minutos a pulsação e a respiração voltaram ao normal se encaravam. Com toda certeza pensavam no passado.**

_"Ida Scott Taylor escreveu: Não olhe pra trás e lamente o passado, por não existir mais. E não se aflita porque o futuro ainda está por vir. Viva no presente, e o torne tão bonito que valerá a pena ser relembrado"._

**Rin- não vamos olhar o passado não agora que está feito, não podemos lamentar mais sesshoumaru, vamos viver o agora é o suficiente**

**Sesshy- tem razão vamos viver o agora**

**Ela sorriu**

**Sesshy- quando se tornou tão boa no sexo oral?**

**Rin- tinha razão eu aprendi muito com os outros rapazes**

**Ele sorriu a aninhando em seu peito, rin começava a cochilar quando seu celular tocou, se levantou o atendendo**

**Rin- alo o que foi?**

**Ele se levantou pegando suas roupas**

**Sesshy- o que houve?**

**Rin- tenho que ir ao hospital**

**Sesshy- o que aconteceu?**

**Rin- kagome sofreu um acidente e esta perdendo o bebê**

**Sesshy- vou com você**

**Ela fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça começando a vestir as roupas.**

**Bem eu não fui má esse foi o maior capitulo que já escrevi na minha vida **

**Se rin e sesshy vão vira amantes? **

**Bem isso só será esclarecido no proximo capitulo**

**O Tsuki é fofo não? criei pra alegra a vida de alguns personagens**

**Bem a kikyou apareceu mais ela NÃO será uma vilã na fic e sim uma boa amiga da rin, e também ela não será par do inu**

**O que acharam do hentai?**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**pequena rin: **fico feliz por você achar que essa fic promete vai ter muita coisa pra rolar

**Kuchiki Rin **: Que bom que gostou bem eu sempre quis fazer a rin tendo relações com ele então agora que essa ideia voltou criei logo fic, e tem muita coisa pra rolar tipo há mais misterios que só quem sabe sou eu o sesshy a rin e dois outros personagens que aprecerão na fic mais tarde, o inu serio é um sonho meu que agora esta realizado então não perca o proximo capitulo.

**Acdy -chan:** que bom que gostou da fic bem a rin já falou um motivo mais ai vem aquela pergunta será que foi mesmo por isso? espero que continue acompanhando.

**Bom uma otima semana pra vocês ate domingo que vem **

**Kissus**

**Ja nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fiqeu com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Oi gente!**

**Como estão? Aqui mais um capitulo espero que gostem tem tantas emoções e confesso que não tinha nada pra posta mais ai do nada me deu uma inspiração mais bem tenho algumas coisas a conta**

**Semana que vem eu talvez poste antes de domingo porque a parti do dia 29 entro en semana de provas infelizmente e são duas semanas mais tentarei posta mesmo tendo que estuda.**

**Uma outra coisa há uma frase que será dita pela sango para o miroku que foi retirada da minha serie favorita One Tree Hill que combina muito com algumas garotas eu mesmo me indentifico bastante com ela, ela não esta totalmente certa mais ficou uma adaptação legal, e no fim do capitulo há uma citação que também pertence a serie One Tree Hill.**

**E por ultimo e menos importante o titulo dessa cap se chama "Embate" Isso significa choque impetuoso ou seja vai ser um choque**

**Isso é pra deixa voces curiosos Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**Cap 3 "Embate"**

**Em 20 minutos rin chegou ao hospital lá viu toda a família taishou e a sua**

**Rin- o que aconteceu?**

**Inu- ela começou a senti dores no ventre e vimos que ela sangrava**

**Rin- ta vou ver quem esta atendendo**

**Rin foi andando para onde kagome estava chegando lá viu kikyou com ela, kagome chorava muito**

**Rin- kagome**

**Kago- rin o meu bebê**

**Rin- o que houve?**

**Kiky- ela esta sofrendo um aborto espontâneo eu temo que seja tarde demais**

**Rin- nunca é tarde demais vamos fazer uma transfusão de sangue nela**

**Kiky- não há o sangue dela no hospital**

**Rin- qual o tipo?**

**Kiky- o positivo**

**Rin- preciso que faça essa transfusão eu vou doar o sangue**

**Kago- rin**

**Rin- descanse kagome escute seu filho vai ficar bem eu juro**

**Rin saiu do quarto junto a kikyou, esta a puxou pelo braço**

**Kiky- sabe quanto sangue terá que doar?**

**Rin- sei escute salve a criança, sei que pode fazer isso é uma das melhores obstetras no país confio em você **

**Kiky- tudo bem vem vamos fazer seus exames o mais rápido possível**

**#**

**Inuyasha estava nervoso andava de um lado para o outro irritando toda a família**

**Sesshy- chega inuyasha ela vai ficar bem**

**Inu- e o que espero**

**Miro- ela é forte cara calma**

**Iza- bakuseno pode ir para casa**

**Baku- não rin esta no hospital ela vai nos dar noticias**

**San- é pelo menos espero**

**Sarah- sesshy onde você estava?**

**Sesshy- fui ao meu apartamento pensar**

**Inu- você veio com a rin?**

**Sesshy- não eu soube porque liguei para casa**

**Sarah- há claro deve ter sido a empregada**

**Inu t- a médica**

**Kiky- olá eu sou a doutora kikyou eu atendia sua esposa**

**Inu- ela esta bem? E o meu filho?**

**Kiky- agora ela e seu bebê estão bem**

**Inu- graças a deus**

**San- e a minha irmã ela ta cuidado da kagome?**

**Kiky- bem eu tive que fazer uma transfusão de sangue em kagome e o tipo do sangue dela não temos, rin doou o sangue mais como foi muita a quantidade ela vai ter que ficar em observação.**

**Baku- mais ela vai ficar bem?**

**Kiky- claro bem eu tenho que ir**

**Iza- obrigado doutora podemos vê-la?**

**Kiky- sim mais não a deixem nervosa com licença**

**Kikyou saiu**

**Miro- eu vou ver a rin**

**San- vou com você**

**#**

**Miroku e sango entraram no quarto onde rin estava**

**Miro- ela esta dormindo**

**San- miroku**

**Miro- o que...?**

**Ela o olhava maliciosa muito maliciosa o beijando ali mesmo miroku bem que tentou resistir mais Sango o tentava e o deixava louco ele a segurou na cintura com força continuando a beijá-la com aquele fogo que guardava.**

**- se vão fazer isso procurem um motel**

**Miroku parou e gelou ao ouvir a voz de rin**

**San- como se nunca tivesse feito isso!**

**Rin- não em um hospital e nem quando minha irmã esta deitada e descansando tenham a decência de ir para um motel**

**Miro- rin esta se sentindo bem?**

**Rin- só to um pouco- parou de falar- fraca**

**San- isso que dar querer banca à boazinha**

**Rin- eu sei que faria a mesma coisa por mim**

**San- esqueça eu jamais faria isso por você e muito menos por outra pessoa**

**Miro- como consegue ser tão egoísta?**

**San- eu sou assim e não é você que vai me mudar**

**Rin- esquece sango eu quero ficar sozinha podem sair?**

**Miro- claro **

**Eles saíram do quarto rin começou a pensa no que fez**

**#**

**Miroku observava Sango já estavam ali parados há um bom tempo**

**San- pare de me olhar**

**Miro- porque finge ser o que não é?**

**San- escuta essa frase uma amiga minha me disse "Meninas boas escrevem em seus diários, meninas más nunca tem tempo... eu só quero viver a vida sem escrever nada!"**

**Miroku a encarou**

**Miro- eu entendo mais sabe que eu não posso acompanhar você para sempre sango**

**San- eu sei**

**Miro- vamos ver a kagome**

**San- ta**

**#**

**Kagome parecia melhor pelo menos era o que todos pensavam mais no fundo estava agoniada com o que ouviu com o que presenciou o que não podia contar a ninguém**

**Inu- esta bem mesmo kagome?**

**Kago- sim "não"**

**Sarah- teve sorte kagome**

**Kago- eu sei- disse um pouco rude **

**Iza- querida se quiser posso ficar com você**

**Kago- não precisa izayoi eu estou bem podem ir para casa todos vocês**

**Inu- mais kagome**

**Kago- vai inuyasha!**

**Eles sorriram saindo do quarto**

**Kago- o que eu faço?**

**#**

**Rin estava deitada ainda pensava no que aconteceu a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e ela sabia quem era**

**Sesshy- ainda acordada?**

**Rin- não vou ser sua amante**

**Sesshy- não pedi para ser**

**Rin- mais quer isso**

**Sesshy- porque acha que quero isso?**

**Rin- porque te conheço**

**Sesshy- me conhece melhor que qualquer mulher**

**Rin- não quero cometer o mesmo erro**

**Sesshy- nem eu**

**Rin- então porque transamos?**

**Sesshy- porque? Bem porque você e eu quisemos**

**Rin- foi apenas sexo**

**Sesshy- não rin não foi apenas sexo**

**Rin- então o que foi?**

**Sesshy- eu não sei rin**

**Rin- eu não irei nunca jamais ser sua amante**

**Sesshy- eu jamais faria você se submeter a isso**

**Rin- então porque esta aqui?**

**Sesshy- hoje à tarde reparei que há um laço muito forte nos unindo rin um laço que não pode ser destruído**

**Rin- é melhor você ir embora**

**Sesshoumaru fez um sinal com a cabeça indo ate a porta recuou um pouco mais voltou ate ela a beijando nos lábios de uma maneira doce.**

**Sesshy-** _nunca faria você sofrer aquilo novamente rin_

**Rin- eu sei**

**- interrompo?**

**Rin encara a mulher surpresa assim como sesshoumaru**

**Rin- kikyou**

**Kiky- acho melhor voltar depois**

**Sesshy- não eu já vou melhoras rin**

**Ele saiu kikyou encarou rin não parecia surpresa**

**Rin- kikyou**

**Kiky- não precisa rin**

**Rin- mais eu preciso falar**

**Rin contou tudo a kikyou ela se surpreendeu em algumas partes mais no fim ela sorriu**

**Kiky- rin você ainda ama sesshoumaru e pelo que me parece ele também a ama**

**Rin- me amar? Ele nunca me amou**

**Kiky- rin o fato dele nunca ter dito não signifique que não a ama**

**Rin- não é isso é que...**

**Kiky- bem esqueça eu vim aqui falar outra coisa e acabei por te ouvi**

**Rin- contar o que?**

**Kiky- kagome não teve um aborto espontâneo ela pediu que eu contasse isso**

**Rin- se não foi isso o que foi?**

**Kiky- ela tomou um chá para matar a criança**

**Rin arregalou os olhos e se levantou**

**Kiky- rin não pode se esforça**

**#**

**Kagome estava chorando ainda não acreditando no que aconteceu, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com força mostrando uma rin com uma cara nada boa**

**Rin- porque quis abortar?**

**Kagome a olhou e chorou mais**

**Rin- responda se não quiser que eu conte ao inuyasha!**

**Kago- ela me enganou!!**

**Rin- ela? Quem kagome?**

**Kago- Sarah!**

**Rin agora novamente se surpreendeu**

**Rin- do que esta falando?**

**Kago- ela me deu um chá hoje disse que era para o bem do meu filho- ela começou a chorar mais- mais ai eu comecei a senti muitas dores foi horrível**

**Rin- kagome me conte exatamente o que aconteceu**

**Kago- tudo bem**

**#Flash Back#**

_Kagome e Sarah estavam na varanda conversando sobre o bebê de kagome_

_Sarah- tome kagome essa chá fará bem ao seu filho_

_Kago- obrigada_

_Kagome tomou o chá e continuou conversando com Sarah esta parecia estar aflita, alguns minutos depois kagome começou a sentir dores no abdômen_

_Sarah- o que foi?_

_Kago- eu estou sentindo algumas dores_

_Sarah- deve ser pelo chá esta fazendo efeito_

_Kagome não entendeu Sarah falou de um jeito tão frio_

_Kago- que chá era esse?_

_Sarah- um chá para aborto_

_Kago- esta louca?!- kagome agora estava nervosa_

_Sarah- não eu não quero que você tenha um filho eu serei a primeira a dar um neto para Inu Taishou_

_Kago- como pode falar isso?- as dores pioravam- izayoi_

_Sarah- pode chamar a empregada esta a distraindo para mim e não ouse falar porque isso é quase um pecado me acusar eu que nunca fiz nada a ninguém_

_Kago- porque?_

_Sarah- eu já disse você não pode ter um filho agora_

_Kago- IZAYOI!!_

_Em poucos minutos izayoi chegou e viu kagome sangra correu_ _para chamar inuyasha e o motorista_

_Sarah- se conta alguma coisa eu falo que você pediu as ervas porque não queria esse bebê e como prova sei que esteve com rin pra falar sobre isso._

_Kagome se assustou e foi pensando nisso para o hospital_

**#Flash Back#**

**Rin mostrou novamente uma incrível surpresa**

**Kago- rin acredita em mim não é?**

**Rin- eu acredito kagome mais ela me pareceu tão boazinha**

**Kago- eu sei ela me enganou por anos**

**Rin- eu vou falar com ela vou atrás disso ate o fim**

**Kago- mais ela...**

**Rin- esqueça-a eu amanhã vou falar com ela**

**Kago- esta bem rin**

**Rin- deite e durma kagome seu filho esta bem**

**Kago- obrigada**

**Rin saiu do quarto da jovem mulher andando ela riu de si mesma por não ter notado isso**

**Rin- é realmente uma piranha**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru estava no escritório de sua casa com tudo o que aconteceu preferia ficar ali, a porta do escritório foi aberta mostrando ser sua esposa**

**Sarah- não me diga que esta trabalhando preciso de você**

**Ela foi ate ele sentando em seu colo o beijando ele não reagiu ela beijava o pescoço dele com paixão**

**Sesshy- tenho que trabalhar**

**Sarah- de quem é perfume que esta em você?**

**Sesshy- que perfume?**

**Sarah- não uso esse perfume de lírio**

**Sesshy- esta louca**

**Sarah- não estou louca! Esta me traindo?**

**Sesshy- não**

**Sarah- esta sim e com sua prima acha que engoli essa historia toda?**

**Sesshy- nunca faria nada com a minha prima**

**Sarah- ela não é sua prima e kagura me disse que vocês quando jovens era muito grudados**

**Sesshy- acredita na kagura? Ela que tentou acabar com nosso casamento?**

**Sarah- kagura agora é minha amiga**

**Sesshy- esta ficando realmente louca**

**Sarah- não me troque por ela sesshoumaru!**

**Sesshy- eu na tenho nada com a rin**

**Sarah- esta bem mais tem algo com outra mulher**

**Sesshoumaru já estava cansado daquela maldita discussão**

**Sesshy- já disse que não tenho amante**

**Sarah- mentiroso!**

**Sesshoumaru novamente começou a falar que não tinha amante nenhuma**

**#**

**Era uma bonita manhã no hospital de Tókio, Rin abriu os olhos sentiu um peso sobre si e viu tsuki que aparentemente dormiu ali**

**Rin- tsuki?**

**O pequeno hanyou acordou a olhou e sorriu sem graça**

**Rin- o que faz aqui pequeno?**

**Tsuki- eu fiquei com medo da moça du mal e ai vi você aqui e acabei dormindo**

**Rin- tudo bem mais eu tenho que ir me vesti**

**Tsuki- ta tia eu vou volta pa minha cama**

**Rin- depois eu vou lá te ver prometo**

**Rin sorriu para o pequeno este fez um sinal positivo e saiu do quarto**

**Rin- hoje será um longo dia mais tenho que confirma se aquela mulher é mesmo uma piranha**

**Rin se vestiu saiu indo ate o quarto de kagome a viu tomando café**

**Rin- bom dia sente-se melhor?**

**Kago- sim rin vai mesmo falar com...?**

**Rin- com a piranha sim**

**Kago- piranha?**

**Rin- gostei desse novo apelido**

**Kago- Sarah ficou assim depois que começou a falar com kagura**

**Rin- a vadia descarada? Nossa essa Japão ta muito pequena pra tanta gente**

**Kago- porque a chama assim?**

**Rin- inuyasha não contou? Eu tive um caso com sesshoumaru mais não conte a ninguém**

**Kagome se surpreendeu**

**Kago- ta mais quando vai falar com a piranha- kagome tapou a boca depois riu- é já sei porque fala assim é bem confortante**

**Rin- eu sei, já liguei marquei um almoço em um restaurante. depois vou falar com Inuyasha Sesshoumaru e Miroku e você estará lá**

**Kago- não vai contar vai??**

**Rin- não kagome ainda não tenho provas mais eu vou saber se ela é mesmo uma piranha eu tenho que ir falar com a kikyou e pedi que ela baixe sua alta**

**Kago- esta bem obrigada rin**

**#**

**Kikyou atendia uma paciente que logo saiu rin entrou em sua sala**

**Kiky- bom dia sente-se bem?**

**Rin- muito bem sim obrigado**

**Kiky- o que foi?**

**Rin- quero agradecer por ter me ouvido ontem e sabe quando vai dar alta para kagome**

**Kiky- hoje mesmo porque?**

**Rin- quero pedi um favor para kagome**

**Kiky- fale**

**Rin falou Kikyou concordou com ela e fez o que ela pediu**

**Kiky- então preparada para o trabalho**

**Rin- claro vou a minha sala agora. kikyou tsuki quando ele vai embora?**

**Kiky- no fim dessa semana porque?**

**Rin- nada só curiosidade com licença**

**Kiky- espera rin aquela Sarah ela já teve um consulta comigo**

**Rin- teve?**

**Kiky- não seria profissional mais acho estranho uma coisa**

**Rin- o que?**

**Kikyou se preparou para contar**

**#**

**Já era hora do almoço Rin já estava ali sentada esperando Sarah, em poucos minutos ela chegou**

**Rin- oi!**

**Sarah- oi rin**

**Ela sentou rin começou a falar de assuntos bobos mais logo chegou ao ponto**

**Rin- o que aconteceu com a kagome?**

**Sarah- é bem direta ela contou?**

**Rin- que você é uma piranha que não vale nada? Não isso eu demorei pra notar sozinha mais no fim descobri**

**Sarah- nossa é tão baixa**

**Rin- baixa? não sou eu que tentei dar um chá abortivo a minha cunhada**

**Sarah- ela contou?**

**Rin- Sarah a principio pensei que seria uma idiota que casou com sesshoumaru por dinheiro mais você é mais esperta do que parece e pelo que vejo alem de piranha é assassina**

**Sarah- não matei o bebê ainda**

**Rin- não terá outra chance**

**Sarah- será? Mais afinal como foi seu encontro com sesshoumaru?**

**Rin- que encontro?**

**Sarah- não sou idiota rin lírios ele estava com seu cheiro o que me leva a pensar que vocês transaram**

**Rin- nossa quer saber transamos sim e foi tão bom ele gozou em mim como nunca havia feito**

**Sarah- bem pode ter um caso com ele no fim ele nunca me abandonara sabe porque? Porque ele está preso a mim**

**Rin- não ele não esta- rin lembrou das palavras de sesshoumaru na noite anterior- há um laço nos unindo um laço que nem você e nem ninguém vai romper**

**Sarah- kagura dizia a mesma ladainha e olha hoje ela é minha melhor amiga**

**Rin- mais vocês combinam afinal você é uma piranha casada frustrada e ela uma piranha que nunca casou com sesshoumaru**

**Sarah gargalhou**

**Sarah- eu agüentei** **e agüento aquela maldita família há anos e não vai ser você que vai me tirar dela**

**Rin- você só quer o dinheiro não é?**

**Sarah- eu era pobre uma merreca de bolsista que sesshoumaru teve pena e casou eu quero muito mais do que isso eu quero tudo e sei que tiver um filho com ele será meu **

**Rin- só tem um detalhe não podem ter filhos**

**Sarah- aquele imbecil não pode ter filhos**

**Rin- não você não pode ter filhos mais acha que pode enganá-los ate quando?**

**Sarah- ate quando eu puder saia do meu caminho ele nunca me abandonara**

**Rin- acha mesmo? Eu posso tê-lo quando eu quiser**

**Sarah- porque acha isso?**

**Rin- porque? Como já disse nos já transamos mais no principio fiquei com pena de você mais agora te olhando você merece ser corna e ainda saber.**

**Sarah- se rebaixaria a ser amante pra me irritar?**

**Rin- me rebaixaria a ser amante para engravidar e roubar seu lugar piranha**

**Sarah mostrou uma cara de ódio**

**Sarah- não ousaria**

**Rin- será? alem do mais ele é ótimo na cama acredite provei muito antes de você e de kagura**

**Sarah- tenta rin e eu acabo com você**

**Rin- vamos ver quem acaba com quem primeiro**

**Sarah sorriu debochada saindo do restaurante rin olhou o relógio e viu a figura de kagome sair da "obscuridade"**

**Rin- bem na hora**

**Kago- demorou pensei que fosse rápido**

**Rin- a piranha tem coragem confesso mais eu sou mais corajosa ainda nesses 14 anos que ele me chutou aprendi muito**

**Kago- o que ela disse?**

**Rin- depois te conto eles estão** **vindo**

**- kagome o que faz aqui?**

**Kago- oi inu**

**Inu- rin não me disse que ela viria**

**Rin- ai priminho que isso oi miroku sesshy!**

**Miro- isso é uma reunião só ta faltando a sango**

**Rin- esqueça aquela pequena criança por enquanto eu precisava falar de outra coisa**

**Sesshy- o que? Espero que seja importante**

**Rin- kagome**

**Inu- o que tem?**

**Rin- sesshoumaru quero quer transfira o inuyasha para outra filial da empresa de preferência onde ele e kagome fiquem longe de todos**

**Inu- porque?**

**Kago- pelo bebê**

**Miro- mais kikyou disse que estão bem**

**Rin- não psicologicamente ela precisa de tempo e ar puro então você viaja pelos 9 meses dela e voltam depois**

**Sesshy- eu preciso do inuyasha aqui**

**Rin- eu arrumo um substituto**

**Inu- eu não sei ta encima da hora**

filho

Rin- que responsável de

**Rin- faça o que eu estou mandando mais uma coisa ninguém alem de nos pode saber onde vocês estarão principalmente a Sarah**

**Sesshy- algo contra minha esposa?**

**Rin- na verdade sim vi que ela é mais piranha que a kagura**

**Miro- medica boca suja**

**Rin- eu só falo piranha e vadia**

**Miro- ta que seja**

**Sesshy- esta bem mais izayoi e meu pai vão querer saber**

**Inu- digam que pedimos segredo**

**Kago- inuyasha**

**Inu- tudo pelo nosso filho**

**Rin- viram deviam aprender com ele**

**Sesshy- ta bom**

**Miro- era só isso?**

**Rin- não ante de você viajar inuyasha preciso que faça um favor pra mim**

**Inu- qual?**

**Rin- eu quero adotar uma criança**

**Sesshoumaru deixou o copo cai**

**Miro- cara ta quebrando muitos copos ultimamente**

**Inu- rin você esta falando serio?**

**Rin- sim inuyasha**

**Kago- é o tsuki?**

**Rin- é sim**

**Miro- é o mundo ta perdido**

**Inu- esta bem melhor voltamos para empresa kagome te levo em casa**

**Rin- sesshy pode me levar eu to sem carro?**

**Inuyasha a olhou de forma reprovadora**

**Rin- fica no caminho e você tem que levá-la inuyasha eu não vou agarrar seu irmão**

**Inu- não disse nada**

**Rin- mais pensou em dizer**

**Inu- vamos ate logo miroku vai para empresa?**

**Miro- vou sim**

**Rin- vamos ate logo miroku**

**Miro- ate rin cuidado vocês dois**

**Rin- kagome descanse e eu cuido da piranha**

**Sesshoumaru entendeu deu um sorriso falso e saiu junto** **com rin**

**#**

**O carro estava silencioso demais pelo menos sesshoumaru pensou quando chegaram em frente ao hospital de Tókio**

**Rin- lembra do que eu te disse antes sobre ser sua amante?**

**Sesshy- claro eu disse que não queria te submeter a isso**

**Rin- posso contar um segredo?**

**Sesshy- claro**

**Rin- mudei de idéia quero ser sua amante**

**Ela o beijou de repente ele ficou surpreso mais a beijou também**

**Rin- "Vamos ver piranha quem vai ficar com ele!"**

**#**

**Miroku chegou a empresa foi direto para sua sala logo entrando deu de cara com uma pessoa**

**Miro- SANGO?!**

**San- melhor trancar a porta**

**Ele fez o que ela falou ela se levantou vestia um sobretudo preto, logo tirou essa peça mostrado que estava nua andou ate ele**

**Miro- o que esta fazendo?**

**San- quero você**

**Ela se encostou nele o beijando Miroku logo correspondeu a colocando em cima da mesa começando a beijá-la com mais paixão, sango sentiu na hora o sexo dele contra o seu**

_Henry David Thoreau uma vez escreveu:  
"Viva cada estação enquanto elas duram.  
Respire o ar, beba a bebida, saboreie a fruta,  
e deixe-se levar pelas influências de cada uma."_

**Bem gostaram?**

**Proximo tem hentai Sango Miroku as coisas vão esquentar**

**A sarah surpreendeu voces né? **

**E vou contar um segredo Vai ter muitos mais embates das duas Rin não vai deixá-la em paz**

**Kagome não é tão boazinha não ela ainda vai mostra que é casada com Inuyasha**

**No proximo capitulo talvez eu traga dois novos personagens**

**A rin va adotar o Tsuki! desde que o coloquei na fic eu pretendia isso e agora enfim consegui encaixar**

**Eu já tinha notado que vocês não foram muito com essa da rin ser amante do sesshy mais acho que agora conco****rdam comigo né? a Sarah merece**

**Dêem opiniões façam criticas etc...**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Individua do mal: **Bem vinda Nossa ta amando? que legal fico feliz por esta gostando, já continuei bem você leu o que a sarah disse né? agora resta saber se o sesshy vai larga dela pra ficar com a rin misterio, tipo eu não acho a rin ser idiota por ela ser amante do sesshy é que eu realmente acho que ela ainda ama ele no fundo como a kikyou disse. Mais ai você não quer mesmo agora que viu como a sarah é de verdade que a rin seja amante dele? porque eu vou adora elas quebrando o pau huahsuhs esperoq eu continue acompanhando ate a proxima!

**Kuchiki Rin: **Brigado por ter gostado do hentai e do inu assim agora viu como ele é responsavel hasusahuashuashsa bom agora já sabe o que aconteceu e já postei, e viu que a pobre kagome sofreu a sarah é uma psicopata louca e doida ela não perdeu o bebê não mais foi quase, fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando e postei ate a proxima!

**Acdy-chan: **Obrigado por gosta do meu hentai fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado bom eu não sei você também mais a rin quer se vinga da sarah e ela merece o que achou dessa virada logo no 3º capitulo acho que ninguém imaginava que a sarah fosse uma das vilãs hasusahuash, o sesshy é mesmo um idiota por não lutar agora mais ainda há um futuro, o bebê esta bem mais viu o que a sarah fez ela merece se corna hsauhsausahaush, ate a proxima!

**Bem era só isso mesmo ate semana que vem**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fiqeu com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Oi gente!**

**Tudo bem? Eu disse que postaria antes mais é que tive uns problemas mais ta tudo bem agora**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 4 "Ate aonde o ódio vai?"**

**Miroku olhava pelas janelas de seu escritório estava se odiando se odiando mesmo tinha raiva de si mesmo por ter transado com sango daquela maneira se culpou por ter sucumbido de desejo pela prima de sangue e se culpava principalmente por não amá-la**

**A porta da sala foi aberta lentamente viu ser Sesshoumaru este o encarava surpreso pelo cheiro que deve ter sentido, mais logo o rosto dele se suavizou mostrando compreensão**

**Sesshy- ela não presta miroku**

**Miro- e eu também não e o pior é que ela me disse que esperava mais**

**Sesshy- porque não desabafa?**

**Miro- claro**

**#Flash Back#**

_Ela se encostou nele o beijando Miroku logo correspondeu a colocando em cima da mesa começando a beijá-la com mais paixão, sango sentiu na hora o sexo dele contra o seu_

_Miroku jogou todo o material de trabalho no chão ainda a beijando seu sexo pulsava pela garota esta abriu as pernas e tirou o paletó dele com pressa, ele beijou seus seios com muita paixão os chupava com desejo a fazendo gemer alto_

_Ela começou a rir tinha realmente conseguido enfim tê-lo o que havia demorado muito, beijou o pescoço dele lhe fazendo um chupão sentiu seu sexo ficar molhado estava muito excitada._

_Os minutos depois ela já mudava de posição ficando por cima dele ela o beijou no peito másculo foi descendo sua língua por todo o corpo chegando a "garotinho" dele sorriu malvada o pegou com as mãos fazendo movimentos com as mãos ele gemia seu nome a deixando contente._

_Logo depois colocou a boca ali sem se importa com as reclamações dele sobre pegar um preservativo na gaveta o chupou com desejo e paixão, sentiu o liquido dele entra em sua boca o engoliu sedutoramente_

_San- faça-me sua_

_Miroku levantou foi à mesa pegando uma camisinha mais ela pega da mão dele e diz_

_San- sem você vai mais fundo_

_Ele se perdeu ao sentir o beijo quente dela em sua boca, a deitou na mesa a penetrando com força ela gemeu alto seu nome sem se importa se ouviriam os gemidos de ambos foram ouvidos depois. Ele ia freneticamente com as investidas ela arranhava suas costas dizendo coisas sedutoras em seu ouvido, coisas picantes que o deixava com mais vontade._

_Minutos depois sango deu um ultimo gemido de prazer ao senti que ele novamente gozou nela sorriu vitoriosa depois dele se levantar de cima dela ainda suado e ofegante ele pegou a roupa dele e foi vestido. Ela fez o mesmo colocou novamente o sobretudo_

_San- eu sempre consigo_

_Miro- agora que conseguiu me deixe em paz!_

_San- calma eu pensei que fosse ser mais comprido mais vejo que não_

_Miro- mulher alguma reclamou e foram muitas claro que umas melhores que você_

_San- há não me importo garanto bem agora que consegui o que queria by priminho_

_Ela sorriu saindo da sala_

_Miro- MALDIÇÃO_

**#Flash Back#**

**Sesshoumaru encarou o irmão este estava cabisbaixo**

**Sesshy- não foi sua culpa miroku**

**Miro- eu tinha que ter resistido**

**Sesshy- eu não resistiria**

**Miro- e agora?**

**Sesshy- a esqueça o que ela mais pode querer?**

**Era essa a pergunta que miroku temia**

**#**

**Rin entrou no quarto e viu o pequeno menino hanyou brincando**

**Rin- oi**

**Tsuki sorriu indo abraçá-la**

**Rin- te trouxe um presente**

**Entregou a ele uma grande embalagem **

**Tsuki- que calo legal obigada**

**Rin- tsuki- ela o sentou na cama- gostaria de ter uma nova mãe?**

**Tsuki- num sei eu quelia a minha aqui**

**Rin- eu sinto por ela não voltar mais querido**

**Tsuki- tia Rin que se minha nova mãe?**

**Rin sorriu o abraçando com carinho e amor**

**Rin- seu bobinho eu quero sim e isso logo vai acontecer**

**Tsuki- selio?**

**Rin- é sim eu vou te adotar você será meu filho**

**O pequeno sorriu**

**#**

**Já era quase noite quando rin terminava de examinar a ultima criança na pediatria estava um pouco cansada teve um longo dia se levantou se despedindo de algumas enfermeiras e indo ate o estacionamento.**

**Soltou um lindo sorriso ao ver quem estava ali**

**Rin- sesshy o que foi?**

**Sesshy- venha**

**Ela entrou no carro dele e saíram em direção ao que parecia ser um restaurante**

**Rin- querendo ser visto comigo priminho?**

**Sesshy- odeio quando me chama assim**

**Rin- de priminho?**

**Sesshy- é**

**Rin- o que foi? Mudou de idéia sobre se torna meu amante?**

**Sesshy- ontem dizia que não queria e hoje me diz que quer o que há por trás disso?**

**Rin- amo você sesshoumaru**

**Sesshoumaru a encarou ainda frio e tentando não rir**

**Sesshy- me ama?**

**Rin- não entende não é? Esqueça se não me chamou para isso porque estamos aqui?**

**Um garçom chegou anotando os pedidos**

**Sesshy- sango conseguiu o que queria**

**Rin- demorou muito**

**Sesshy- ele não a ama rin**

**Rin- mais pelo que parece transou com ela**

**Sesshy- rin transar com alguém é fácil e só ir á e pronto agora amor é diferente amor é troca de carinho é dar e receber em troca**

**Rin- especialista?**

**Sesshy- por favor só quer protegê-la mesmo sabendo que ela esta errada**

**Rin- somos vitimas de primos safados**

**Sesshy- você pode dizer que sim ela não porque eu sei que sabe que ele não queria**

**Rin- eu sei**

**Sesshy- converse com ela rin**

**Rin- o que quer que eu diga?**

**Sesshy- alguma coisa que a faça entender caramba**

**Rin- esta bem eu falo**

**Rin viu alguém entra no restaurante e sorriu malvada**

**Rin- parece que é hoje**

**Sesshy- como?**

**Ele olha e vê Sarah junto com Kagura elas vão em direção a eles**

**Kagu- rin há quanto tempo**

**Rin- oi kagura Sarah**

**Sarah- o que fazem aqui juntos?**

**Sesshy- convidei rin para jantar para conversarmos**

**Sarah- há claro podemos nos sentar**

**Rin- claro**

**Kagu- quando voltou rin?**

**Rin- há três dias**

**Kagu- suponho que casada?**

**Rin- não ainda e você o que tem feito?**

**Kagu- o de sempre gastando meu dinheiro**

**Sarah- com licença vou ao banheiro**

**Ela se levantou fazendo um sinal para rin esta sorriu**

**Rin- vou com você**

**Elas partem em direção do banheiro**

**Kagu- se prepara sesshoumaru a guerra** **começou**

**Sesshy- como disse?**

**Kagu- elas vão se matar sua ex e sua atual que coisa feia**

**Sesshy- onde quer levar isso**

**Kagu- sabe porque desistir de você?**

**Sesshy- não**

**Kagu- Sarah ela é mais perigosa do que pensa Rin não tem a mínima chance**

**Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou o banheiro que seria um ponto de grande briga**

**#**

**Sarah entrou no banheiro com rin, esta foi logo no espelho olhar a maquiagem**

**Sarah- quer mesmo me desafiar?**

**Rin- com medo?**

**Sarah- de você? por favor**

**Rin- então pra que isso?**

**Sarah- rin não se meta com meu marido pode sair muito prejudicada**

**Rin- estou morrendo de medo**

**Sarah- devia mesmo**

**Rin- não é capaz**

**Sarah vai ate ela a esbofeteando, rin no principio ficou surpresa mais logo revidou o tapa mais dando em dobro**

**Rin- nunca mais tente me bater ouviu?**

**Ela pega Sarah pelos cabelos e os puxa com força**

**Rin- ouviu ou não?**

**Sarah- ouvi**

**Rin sorri soltando o cabelo e saindo do banheiro**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru viu a prima sair do banheiro**

**Sesshy- tudo bem?**

**Rin- claro**

**Kagu- e Sarah?**

**Rin- ela esta terminando a maquiagem**

**Em poucos minutos Sarah aparecer**

**Kagu- Sarah seu rosto esta vermelho**

**Sarah- deve ter sido uma alergia**

**Sesshy- esta bem meu amor?**

**Sarah- claro**

**Rin- sesshy vamos embora?**

**Rin fez cara de anjo irritando Sarah**

**Sarah- mais...**

**Rin- há você me trouxe em seu carro e essa hora os táxis são horríveis**

**Sesshy- te espero em casa querida**

**Sarah- claro**

**Rin- ate logo Sarah kagura**

**Eles saíram do restaurante**

**Kagu- eu avisei ela é muito perigosa de anjo só tem a cara**

**Sarah- vou descobrir tudo sobre ela e os pontos fracos ela me paga pelos tapas**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru e rin estavam já no carro**

**Sesshy- porque bateu em Sarah?**

**Rin- porque aquela piranha me bateu ela sabe que transamos**

**Sesshy- você contou não?**

**Rin- contei depois que ela falou do meu perfume ela é pior que kagura**

**Sesshy- ótimo agora vou ter que lidar com duas meninas brigando**

**Rin- não estou brigando ela e que me irritou e alem do mais ela não presta nem um pouco**

**Sesshy- Sarah é inofensiva**

**Rin- acredita mais nela do que em mim?**

**Sesshy- ela é minha esposa e você uma prima que não vejo a 14 anos**

**Rin o encara com raiva**

**Rin- pare esse carro agora**

**Sesshy- não!**

**Rin- pare**

**Ele parou o carro ela pega a bolsa e sai do carro**

**Sesshy- rin entra nesse maldito carro**

**Rin- me esqueça sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- esta se comportando como uma menina rin é uma adulta e medica**

**Rin- me deixe em paz**

**Ela virou-se para ele chorando sentia-se humilhada por ele escolher a ela**

**Rin- quero que fique longe de mim**

**Ela da sinal para um táxi e entra nele sesshoumaru suspira a magoou que ótimo**

**Sesshy- merda de vida**

**#**

**Rin chegou em casa correu indo ate o banheiro lá se jogou no chão chorando o pai bateu na porta mais ela não atendeu a ninguém nem mesmo quando sango a chamou**

**Tomou um banho bem gelado vestiu uma roupa mais leve e foi dormi, logo dormiu vencida pelo cansaço.**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru ao contrario de rin não conseguia dormi não entedia o porque dela ter se chateado com aquilo, não entendia porque ela voltou não entendia nada**

**Sesshy- o que há?**

**#**

**Já era de manhã rin já estava vestida a porta de seu quarto foi batida**

**Rin- entra sango**

**San- como sabia que era eu?**

**Rin- quem mais me importunaria de manha cedo?**

**San- sem graça vim saber o que aconteceu**

**Rin- nada não mais me diz sango o que sente pelo miroku?**

**San- já te contaram?**

**Rin- sango miroku não ama**

**San- e nem eu a ele**

**Rin- não quero que se machuque e se você errar quero que saiba que vou te apoiar**

**San- rin eu não amo o miroku e o sexo não foi muito bom**

**Rin- ele esta se culpando**

**San- porque? Esse papo de que primos não se casam é ridículo**

**Rin- quem falou em casar?**

**San- rin esta me deixando confusa**

**Rin- você é quem esta confusa**

**San- o que quer dizer com isso?**

**Rin- esqueça preciso ir**

**San- não vai tomar café?**

**Rin- não**

**#**

**Rin já estava trabalhando sentia-se mal cansada e o pior ele não saia de sua cabeça, kikyou entrou na sala**

**Kiky- rin esta se sentindo bem?**

**Rin- não eu estou tão cansada e mal cheguei aqui sinto muito estou sendo inútil**

**Kiky- não se preocupe vá descansar**

**Rin- isso é impossível com Sango em casa**

**Kiky- deve ter outro lugar**

**Rin- tem- ela sorriu- obrigada por me liberar kikyou**

**Kiky- que isso ora eu não preciso de uma medica cansada vá e tente dormi**

**Rin sorriu saindo antes passou no quarto de tsuki o viu dormi e depositou um beijo na testa do hanyou**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru terminava de rever alguns documentos quando inuyasha entrou na sala**

**Inu- o miroku contou o que acha?**

**Sesshy- estou cansado dessa historia inuyasha**

**Inu- eu viajo semana que vem sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- que bom mesmo tendo que achar um novo substituto**

**Inu- antes eu precisava falar com você eu estou com um mau pressentimento em relação a rin e eu sei que pedi para se afastar dela mais ela vai precisar de você e quero que cuide dela**

**Sesshy- inuyasha porque não me diz logo onde quer chegar**

**Inu- Sarah. Sesshoumaru eu não queria acreditar mais eu forcei a kagome**

**Sesshy- inuyasha você não ta falando coisa com coisa**

**Inu- a kagome me falou uma coisa muito seria sobre a Sarah eu não queria ter que te contar**

**Sesshy- conta logo**

**#**

**Sarah terminava de olhar as jóias da família ela as desejava tanto mais Izayoi nunca morreu para lhe dar esse gosto.**

**A porta de seu quarto foi aberta com força mostrando um frio sesshoumaru**

**Sarah- oi amor!- ela o abraçou mais o abraço não foi correspondido- o que foi?**

**Sesshy- como pode?**

**Sarah- o que?**

**Sesshy- quase matar o filho de Inuyasha!!**

**Sarah mostrou uma grande surpresa**

**Sarah- rin esta mentindo eu não fiz isso!**

**Sesshy- rin? Quem contou foi inuyasha**

**Sarah- sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- então rin sabia?- ele foi grosso- desde quando?**

**Sarah- do mesmo dia ela foi me ameaçar por isso discutimos aquela vagabunda me jogou na cara que vocês dois transaram**

**Sesshy- rin não é uma vagabunda e não é isso que esta em questão esta louca Sarah**

**Sarah- eu não estou louca! Eu queria ter um filho, mais eu não posso ter filhos**

**Sesshy- quase matou meu sobrinho e kagome**

**Sarah- ela merecia por te engravidado mais rin se meteu e ainda disse que ia te tira de mim que tinha um laço unindo vocês, ela me humilhou!**

**Sesshy- chega eu não passo nem mais um minuto aqui**

**Sarah- para onde vai?**

**Sesshy- meu apartamento**

**Sarah- não pode!!**

**Sesshy- já fiz**

**Ele fez as malas saindo da casa**

**Sarah- você vai me pagar rin**

**Discou um numero de telefone **

**Sarah- kagura então já descobriu alguma coisa?**

_- sim tem um homem que pode te ajudar é horrível eles dois são monstruosos_

**Sarah desligou sorrindo o que Rin e Sesshoumaru fizeram de tão grave?**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru chegou ao apartamento e então se deu conta de que Rin estava certa Sarah não prestava nem um pouco, jogou as malas no chão e foi beber alguma coisa bebeu o wisky de uma vez só e foi ate o quarto chegando lá se deparou com Rin ela estava dormindo tão calma**

**Foi ate ela acariciando-a no rosto ela sorriu abrindo os olhos**

**Sesshy- o que faz aqui?**

**Rin- precisava descansar e só me lembrei desse lugar**

**Sesshy- tinha razão Sarah não presta**

**Rin se levantou ajeitando o cabelo**

**Rin- sinto muito**

**Sesshy- sente?**

**Rin- de verdade sesshoumaru eu sinto muito mesmo queria que fosse feliz**

**Sesshy- nunca fui feliz**

**Rin- o que soube?**

**Sesshy- sobre kagome tem mais?**

**Rin sorriu travessa**

**Rin- ela é uma mercenária rsrs**

**Sesshy- me perdoa rin eu devia ter acreditado em você**

**Rin- me magoou muito que não tenha acreditado em mim eu sempre acreditei em você sesshoumaru e sempre vou acreditar**

**Ela o abraçou com força deixando que algumas lagrimas caíssem de seus olhos**

**Sesshy- tudo bem rin**

**- sesshoumaru rin!**

**Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos assim como rin**

**#**

**Miroku já estava em casa era estranho afinal sempre tinha alguma garota para se divertir mais não tinha vontade**

**Miro- o que há?**

**A mãe entrou no quarto dele sorrindo**

**Miro- o que foi mãe?**

**Iza- querido estou preocupada com vocês estão tão estranhos Inuyasha vai viajar com kagome sem contar para onde vai você esta distante e Sesshoumaru bem Sarah me ligou desesperada dizendo que ele a abandonou**

**Miro- mão inuyasha esta fazendo um bem para kagome eu estou bem só estou confuso**

**Iza- com o que filho?**

**Miro- não acho que cometi um erro**

**Iza- todos nos cometemos erros meu filho o que precisamos fazer é admiti-lo e superá-lo**

**Miroku a abraçou com força**

**Miro- obrigada mãe**

**Iza- estou aqui para isso filho, você tem noticias de rin? Bakuseno me disse que ela ultimamente esta tão cansada**

**Miro- ela esta bem ela quer adotar um menino e acho que vai conseguir**

**Iza- que lindo da parte dela**

**Miro- bem eu vou sair um pouco não me espere**

**Iza- claro meu anjo**

**#**

**Sesshy- pai o que faz aqui?- sesshoumaru estava surpreso por ver o pai ali- e porque não bateu na porta?**

**Inu t- ora ingrato eu vim saber o porque de ter largado sua esposa e te encontro nessa situação com sua prima**

**Sesshy- que situação rin estava cansada e veio descansar aqui. Eu não sabia e vim párea cá e a vi dormindo**

**Rin- tio não há nada de mais nisso**

**Inu t- como posso poder confiar em vocês? Eu sei o que fizeram no passado**

**Sesshy- se sabia porque não interferiu?- ele agora precisava saber**

**Inu t- ia adiantar?**

**Rin- não**

**Inu t- sei que passaram por muita coisa mais Sesshoumaru você ainda é casado**

**Sesshy- e vou continuar sendo pai infelizmente se me separar ela fica com metade**

**Rin- ai sesshoumaru você é rico**

**Inu t- ele tem razão mais porque saiu de casa?**

**Sesshy- promete não conta a izayoi?**

**Inu t- é tão grave assim?**

**Rin- ela é uma piranha**

**Inu taishou sorriu para a sobrinha**

**#**

**Sango se encontrava em uma boate dançava com um cara que conheceu a poucos minutos era uma dança sensual e logo rolaria um sexo**

**Seu olhar foi para o primo de olhos azuis ela sorriu malvada e resolveu provocá-lo dançando mais sensual ainda**

**San- oi primo!**

**Miro- eu vim te dizer uma coisa**

**San- o que?**

**Miro- eu realmente tenho pena de você porque eu sinto algo com as garotas que transo já você é totalmente oca **

**San- porque esta dizendo isso?**

**Miro- um dia você vai ter que cresce e nesse dia vai entender**

**Ele saiu a deixando abalada**

**San- eu te amo**

**Sussurrou para si mesma**

**#**

**Inu taishou parecia estar surpreso com tudo isso mais jurou não contar e logo foi embora**

**Sesshy- e você rin?**

**Rin- eu o que?**

**Sesshy- não vai embora?**

**Rin- esta me expulsando?**

**Sesshy- o apartamento é meu**

**Rin- nossa que feio sesshy**

**Ele sorriu**

**Sesshy- se quiser eu a levo**

**Rin- mais eu não quero ir**

**Ela sorriu muito malvada tocando seus lábios junto ao dele logo as línguas se misturaram o beijo foi ficando mais quente, o telefone de Rin tocou na hora ela infelizmente teve que atender**

**Rin- alo... kikyou o que houve? Como assim Sarah estou indo ate ai**

**Sesshy- o que foi?**

**Rin- sua esposa tentou um suicídio**

**Sesshoumaru mostrou surpresa**

**Rin- vadia idiota**

**Rin disse antes deles saírem para o hospital **

_Henry James escreveu:  
"Não tema a vida...  
Acredite que a vida vale a pena ser vivida e sua crença irá ajudar a criar o fato"_

**#**

**Bem deu pra motar que enfim o clima pesou entre Sesshy e Rin o que será que eles fizeram de tão grave?**

**Foi uma supresa o Inu Taihsou saber né?**

**O Tsuki é fofo não é? Eu adorei ele e nos proximos capitulos ele vai ter uma grande participação na vida da Rin e do sesshy**

**Sarah desmascarada eu gostei disso logo mais é ai que começam os problemas**

**Sango e miroku tiveram um rapido caso e olha que isso vai dar muito rolo pra frente e posso adianta que a Rin vai ter que fazer uma escolha muito dificil**

**Agora vou responder as Reviews:**

**Acdy-chan:** Oi pra você ve essa ideia me veio do nada eu fazer a Sarah uma idiota mais ai me deu vontade de da a louca nela, quem não ia querer ser amante do sesshy? vai ter que entra na fila como todas nos hsuahsushauhuashsauh, Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma sango perva e acho que to conseguindo mais ela vai fazer mais pervertidisses hsaushausah, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic

**Kuchiki Rin**: Oi que bom que gostou a Sarah não é psicopata ela ta mais pra sociopata do mal a Rin fez uma boa ação porque gosta muito de crianças e entenderão porque disso mais pra frente O sesshy não vai se separa mais garanto que a Sarah será corna mansa hasusahsahsauhsauhsau ela vai apronta umas no futuro mais no fim quem sabe ela se manca e larga do Sesshy

**Individua do mal:** Oi menina postei como você pediu a Sarah será muito corna muito mesmo e sim os papei se inverteram sango será a unica pervertida dessa fic mais ela vai ter que tomar uma grande decisão mais pra frente

**Pequena rin:** Oi a Sarah é muito piranha mesmo e vai mostra mais disso no futuro sabe que é ate engraçado a Rin assim ela não vai da treguá não acho que vão ate cai no pau huhsahuhuhuhuh O Miroku ta confuso eu acho que ele gosta da Sango só não sabe como agir ele diz que não ama porque sabe que é proibido e ela é maior piranha, já esta ai espero que goste

**jeh-chan: **oi bem vinda que bom que gostou essa sarah é doidinha mesmo, o Sesshy gost ada Rin e ela propos isso mais é mesmo os homens não prestam sauhsauashusahu são um bando de babacas pelo menos os que conheço, a Sarah vai ser uma corna mansa mais muito vingativa se prepara.

**Bom era só isso ate a proxima**

**Kissus **

**Ja nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fiqeu com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi gente!!**

**Tudo bem? Desculpem não ter postado no domingo como o combinado eu não tinha terminado o capitulo e só consegui termina hoje eu espero que gostem**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 5 "Irmãs ou Inimigas?"**

**Rin e sesshoumaru chegaram ao hospital Izayoi e Inu Taishou já estavam lá ela abraçou o filho aflita como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido**

**Sesshy- o que houve?**

**Iza- Sarah me ligou desesperada dizendo que você a deixou e depois que você saiu ela se trancou a empregada me ligou**

**Inu t- rin esta voltando**

**Sesshy- ela morreu?**

**Rin estava seria mais seria do que nunca**

**Rin- não – ela falou de maneira amarga "vaca podia ter morrido"**

**Iza- e poderemos vê-la?**

**Rin- há claro mais Tsubachi a medica que a atendeu disse que ela quer falar com o sesshoumaru e comigo**

**Inu t- então vão logo**

**Eles foram andando em direção ao quarto**

**Inu t- o que foi iza?**

**Iza- rin parecia triste por ela esta bem**

**Inu t- nunca escondemos que desaprovamos esse casamento mais eu não a queria morta**

**Iza- nem eu meu bem**

**#**

**Rin e Sesshoumaru entraram no quarto de Sarah ela os encara com ódio**

**Sesshy- como esta?- ele foi frio**

**Sarah- como estou? me abandonou por essa vadia!**

**Rin- opa a única vadia aqui é você**

**Sarah- volte para casa**

**Sesshy- não o que fez não tem perdão**

**Sarah- e o que vocês fizeram tem?**

**Rin- do que esta falando?**

**Sarah- cala a boca vocês estão tendo um caso! Vou contar a todos!**

**Sesshy- conta o que? Sarah eu e você continuaremos casados afinal se nos separarmos você ficaria com a metade e eu não quero isso**

**Sarah- então vai voltar?**

**Sesshy- não se era só isso vamos embora rin**

**Sarah- escute rin você vai pagar muito caro isso eu vou acabar com você**

**Rin- to pagando pra ver**

**Eles saíram a medica que atendeu Sarah entrou**

**Sarah- tsubachi então?**

**Tsubachi- Kagura marcou um encontro entre vocês**

**Sarah- perfeito ela vai me pagar**

**Tsubachi- comece pela irmã**

**Sarah- eu sei ela vai pagar e como**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru falou com os pais que foram embora só restou ele e rin**

**Sesshy- esta tarde vou te levar para casa**

**Rin- esta bem vamos**

**- tia rin**

**Rin sorriu**

**Rin- não devia esta na cama**

**- num quelo**

**Rin abaixou-se a altura do hanyou que sorriu**

**Rin- porque?**

**Tsuki- amanhã eu vo embola e eu num quelo**

**Rin- mais logo eu vou ser a sua nova mãe**

**Tsuki- pomete??**

**Rin- prometo**

**Ele abraçou rin que fez o mesmo então repara no frio homem de cabelos prateados**

**Tsuki- quem é ele?**

**Rin- esse é meu primo Sesshoumaru**

**Tsuki- que nome estlanho**

**Sesshy- não é tão comum mais é um nome oi**

**Ele se abaixou ficando na altura do pequeno**

**Tsuki- que lua legal né tia?!**

**Rin- é sim**

**Sesshy- então é você o garoto que chama a atenção da rin?**

**Tsuki ficou meio sem graça e sorriu**

**Rin- esta tarde é melhor voltar para cama amanhã eu falo com a assistente social**

**Tsuki- ta ate logo Sesshoumalu sama**

**Sesshoumaru fez um sinal com a cabeça tsuki entrou no quarto rin se virou para ele**

**Rin- não sabia que tinha jeito com crianças**

**Sesshy- as pessoas mudam rin**

**Rin- eu sei vamos?**

**Ele fez um sinal indo na frente**

**#**

**Já era uma bonita manhã uma semana depois de Sarah ter tentado se matar Rin se levantava feliz da vida hoje poderia ter a guarda de Tsuki hoje seria um lindo dia**

**Desceu a escada feliz da vida encontrando o pai já tomando café**

**Rin- bom dia**

**Baku- é um bom dia para você não é?**

**Rin- é sim Tsuki vira morar comigo não é ótimo?**

**Baku- acho que sim**

**Rin- como esta a empresa?**

**Baku- muito bem Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha são bons no que fazem pena minhas únicas filha não se interessarem pelos negócios da família**

**Rin- pai amo o que eu faço e Sango um dia verá que a vida não é apenas sexo e boates**

**Baku- espero**

**Rin- eu tenho que ir**

**Baku- mais nem tomou café**

**Rin- to atrasada**

**O pai sorriu Rin saiu da mesa pegando seu carro resolveu ir visita uma pessoa que não via há uma semana.**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru já estava pronto para o trabalho não voltou a ver Sarah depois do dia em que a viu no hospital também não via Rin há uma semana, saiu do apartamento pegou seu carro indo em direção ao trabalho.**

**Em poucos minutos chegou ate seu destino subiu ate o andar em que trabalhava cumprimentou a secretaria entrou na sala encontrando uma pessoa que nunca esperou estar lá**

**Sesshy- acho que errou de sala**

**- porque acha que vim ver Miroku?**

**Sesshy- porque você e ele transaram no escritório semana passada?**

**San- nossa sesshoumaru você é tão romântico**

**Sesshy- o que faz aqui?**

**San- vim te visitar**

**Sesshy- sei somos os primos mais distantes que já vi na vida e hoje você resolve vir a minha sala para conversar?**

**San- é mais é sobre sua esposa eu a vi ela esta tão mal devia voltar para ela**

**Sesshy- o que faz perto da Sarah?**

**San- ela é uma amiga minha**

**Sesshy- então se afaste dela**

**San- medo que eu descubra algum segredo seu e conte para rin?**

**Sesshy- não Rin e eu não temos nada**

**San- há por favor eu não sou idiota você tiveram algo no passado algo muito forte pra rin querer viver tanto tempo em Los Angeles**

**Sesshy- pode pensar o que quiser**

**San- mais não vim trata disso vim falar que Sarah esta muito mal que péssimo marido você é**

**Sesshy- ela mereceu ficar só e ainda tem sorte de que não pedi o divorcio**

**Sango se aproximou de Sesshoumaru sedutoramente e com um sorriso falso**

**San- sabe que nunca reparei que seus olhos eram tão bonitos**

**Sesshy- não vou cair nisso**

**San- rin deve ser ótima para não olhar para mim**

**Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e falou em seu olvido**

**Sesshy**- _rin é uma mulher, uma mulher que diferente de você consegue amar um homem só e dar a ele prazer em tudo o que faz_

**Sango riu com isso, a porta da sala foi aberta mostrando ser Miroku.**

**Miro- eu devia ter batido**

**San- deveria mesmo**

**Sesshy- esqueça se terminou sango pode sair**

**San- ta mais pensa primo**

**Ela saiu da sala com um sorriso vitorioso**

**Miro- o que estava acontecendo aqui?**

**Sesshy- ela veio aqui me falar de Sarah**

**Miro- perto daquele jeito?**

**Sesshy- pensei que não gostasse dela**

**Miro- e pensei que ainda gostasse de Rin o que foi ela não é boa o suficiente?**

**- se eu sou boa? claro que sim!**

**Miroku olhou para traz e viu uma Rin com um olhar frio tão frio quanto o de Sesshoumaru**

**Miro- eu vi ele e Sango muito próximos o que quer que eu pense?**

**Rin- pensei que não gostasse dela**

**Miro- e não gosto mais Sesshoumaru tem uma facilidade em pegar as primas fáceis- Sesshoumaru se levantou- claro que a culpa é delas**

**Miroku só sentiu o impacto de um soco que Sesshoumaru lhe deu assustando ate a Rin**

**Sesshy- espero que não esteja falando de Rin ela não é a prima piranha que se oferece por ai**

**Rin- sesshy- ela segura o braço dele- deixe-o – Miroku se levantou e saiu da sala furioso**

**Sesshy- desculpe perdi a cabeça**

**Rin- eu sei**

**Ela o abraçou**

**Sesshy- o que veio fazer aqui?**

**Rin- te ver ora a uma semana não da nem sinal de vida**

**Sesshy- você não é uma medica ocupada não?**

**Rin- não tanto assim acha que vou viver minha vida no hospital?**

**Sesshy- os médicos dedicados fazem isso!**

**Rin- ora seu vim da minha casa para te ver o me trata assim**

**Sesshy- não seja por isso- ele a segura pela cintura ficando com a boca a milímetros da dela, ela mordia o lábio inferior de uma maneira sensual- se eu fizer isso aqui daqui a pouco todos saberão porque não almoçamos hoje?**

**Rin- não posso hoje a tarde vou buscar Tsuki Inuyasha não contou? Eu sou a nova mãe dele**

**Sesshy- tão rápido?**

**Rin- o que foi a idéia de ser mãe não lhe agrada**

**Sesshy- agrada mais terei que dividir você com ele**

**Rin- não sou uma propriedade sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- eu sei gosto do menino**

**Rin- que bom porque ele gosta de você**

**Sesshy- acho melhor eu te solta não é?**

**Rin- acho – ele a soltou- porque não jantamos nos três?**

**Sesshy- ta hoje as 19 no restaurante de sempre**

**Rin- ta bem e prepara a carteira**

**Sesshy- é sempre foi pão dura**

**Rin- hora eu não sou pão dura uma dama nunca paga**

**Sesshy- nossa como você não é feminista**

**Rin- gostaria que eu fosse uma feminista?**

**Sesshy- não ainda gosto de ser o homem da relação**

**Rin- e desde quando temos uma relação?**

**Sesshy- desde o momento em que você se tornou minha pela primeira vez uma relação que não pode ser desfeita**

**Rin- se diz eu tenho que ir ate a noite**

**Sesshy- ate**

**#**

**Ao contrario do que pensou Sesshoumaru Rin não foi embora foi ate a sala de Miroku ele estava sentado com gelo na boca**

**Miro- veio ver o estrago?**

**Rin- não vim saber porque brigou com seu irmão**

**Miro- ouviu o que eu disse?**

**Rin- miroku você gosta da Sango?**

**Miro- eu não sei de mais nada antes eu não pensava nela assim eu não sei de mais nada**

**Rin- miroku uma vez eu disse que estaria com você e ela se quisessem ter um relacionamento serio e isso ainda esta de pé**

**Miro- tem um problema ela não gosta de mim**

**Rin- será mesmo?**

**Miro- rin eu senti muito ciúme dela com Sesshoumaru eles estavam quase se beijando**

**Rin- Sesshoumaru jamais me trairia**

**Miro- como pode ter tanta certeza?**

**Rin- a vida de Sesshoumaru e a minha estão ligadas uma as outras Miroku eu pertenço a ele e ele pertence a mim, demorei muito pra entender**

**Miro- Rin você e ele não estão tendo um caso?**

**Rin- não porque ele não quis no inicio que voltei miroku não queria ser a amante dele mais depois de conhecer Sarah eu quis ser amante dele mais ele não quis que eu fosse, ele me ama eu sei disso mais ele não me quer ver chorar.**

**Miro- é tem razão eu vou me desculpar**

**Rin- escuta eu não sei mais eu quero o Sesshoumaru e se pra isso eu tiver que acabar com a Sarah estará feito**

**Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e Rin saiu da sala**

**#**

**Inuyasha estava no hospital esperando Rin que nem havia chegado**

**- oi é o senhor é Inuyasha Taishou não é?**

**Inu- sou sim há você é a medica que atendeu minha esposa Kikyou**

**Kiky- exatamente o que faz aqui?**

**Inu- estou esperando minha prima Rin**

**Kiky- há ela já deve esta chegando você esta ajudando com a adoção de Tsuki?**

**Inu- sim e já conseguir hoje Rin pode ir buscá-lo**

**Kiky- que bom sabia que Rin ia gostar daquele menino**

**Alguns minutos depois Rin chegou**

**Inu- esta atrasada**

**Rin- desculpe tive que falar com uma pessoa e me atrasei**

**Inu- temos que resolver umas assinaturas**

**Kiky- tem uma fila de crianças te esperando**

**Inu- vai levar apenas 5 minutos**

**Kiky- esta bem**

**Rin- obrigada vamos**

**#**

**Era meio dia Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de Miroku lhe entregando alguns papeis ele olhou para o irmão e disse:**

**Miro- desculpe eu estava errado**

**Sesshy- quando notou isso?- ele foi sarcástico**

**Miro- já te disse que odeio seu sarcasmo?**

**Sesshy- sim mais não me importo**

**Miro- eu não sei nunca fui um homem de dar importância a uma mulher**

**Sesshy- há um único problema você não dormiu com uma simples mulher dormiu com sua prima**

**Miro- que por sorte não ama ninguém**

**Sesshy- nunca se sabe miroku**

**Miro- rin falou comigo uma coisa que estou ate agora pensativo**

**Sesshy- o que?**

**Miro- uma coisa que não entendo sesshoumaru você a ama?**

**Sesshy- miroku amor é uma palavra muito forte já se sentiu bem em todos os aspectos perto de uma mulher?**

**Miro- não**

**Sesshy- eu me sinto assim perto da rin não é apenas sexo é mais do que isso**

**Miro- então já fizeram sexo?**

**Sesshy- um dia após a chegada dela e não conte ao Inuyasha**

**Miro- porque? Ele odeia a Sarah agora**

**Sesshy- como se não o conhecesse ele ficaria com ódio de mim e de Rin**

**Miro- esta bem eu não conto**

**Sesshy- melhor eu voltar para o trabalho**

**Miro- e eu para o meu**

**#**

**Rin atendia o ultimo paciente eram cerca de 15 horas quando saiu do hospital ia ao conselho tutelar e lá encontraria Inuyasha, em poucos minutos chegou a seu destino.**

**Rin- inu**

**Inu- vamos logo eu tenho que arrumar as malas**

**Rin- calma inuzinho!**

**Inu- fhe!**

**Entraram no prédio onde inuyasha resolveria alguns assuntos cerca de uma hora depois, Rin estava em uma sala com Inuyasha uma mulher do conselho tutelar foi buscar Tsuki, logo Rin viu o pequeno hanyou que veio correndo ate ela.**

**Tsuki- mãe!**

**Rin se emocionou ao ouvi o pequeno a chamar de mãe ao abraçou forte**

**Rin- agora somos uma família**

**Inu- bem acho que agora podemos ir**

**Rin- é mesmo vamos?**

**Tsuki- vamos**

**Saíram do prédio**

**Inu- bem rin acho que terminei meu trabalho**

**Rin- obrigada inu**

**O abraçou com força inuyasha retribuiu o abraço de rin da mesma maneira**

**Inu- é bom te ver feliz**

**Tsuki- você vai ce meu tio?**

**Inu- bem eu acho que sim**

**Tsuki- legal!**

**Rin- tsuki este é o marido da kagome você lembra dela?**

**Tsuki- a moça que ta com bebê eu lembo ela é bonita**

**Inu- hei olha lá como fala da minha esposa**

**Tsuki riu e ficou vermelho**

**Inu- é melhor eu ir tenho que falar com Sesshoumaru amanhã Rin eu irei viajar com Kagome**

**Rin- eu quero que ela fique bem e sei que longe dela vocês poderão ser felizes**

**Inu- bem eu decidir ir para Odaiba (1)**

**Rin- tão perto?**

**Inu- assim da pra mim me inteirar de tudo vem cá quem irá ficar no meu lugar?**

**Rin- sabe que ainda não sei?**

**Inu- rin sesshoumaru vai te matar**

**Rin- estou brincando Inuyasha sabes que nunca deixaria Sesshoumaru e você na mão eu já achei um novo advogado**

**Inu- quem?**

**Rin- ai inuyasha**

**Inu- pode contar a verdade**

**Rin- ta eu só tinha a uma pessoa a quem recorrer**

**Inu- não é o Jakotsu é?**

**Rin- não eu acho que vou convidar meu ex ele é advogado**

**Inu- seu ex e Sesshoumaru juntos?**

**Rin- eu sei**

**Inu- esta ferrada**

**Rin- ta eu sei melhor eu ir tenho que mostra ao Tsuki o quarto dele**

**Inu- ta ate Rin- a abraçou- ate logo pequena**

**Rin- ate logo**

**Tsuki- xau tio inuyasha**

**Inu- olha pode me fazer um favor?- tsuki maneou a cabeça em um sim- cuida da sua mãe ta?**

**Tsuki- eu cuido dela sim**

**Inuyasha sorriu entrando no carro tinha que voltar a empresa**

**#**

**Tsuki chegou a casa de Rin feliz da vida ao entrar encontrou algumas pessoas**

**Rin- pai este é meu filho**

**Bakuseno sorriu indo ate o pequeno hanyou**

**Baku- prazer menino**

**Tsuki- você é engaçado**

**Baku- porque?**

**Tsuki- fala estanho**

**Baku- é assim que fala com seu avô?**

**Tsuki- não me disculpa**

**Baku- tudo bem criança**

**Rin- sango esta em casa?**

**Baku- graças a deus hoje ela foi a faculdade**

**Rin- ta eu vou levar o Tsuki ate o quarto dele hoje eu tenho um jantar**

**Baku- com quem?**

**Rin- Sesshy!**

**Baku- estão tão unidos o que houve? Izayoi me contou que ele quer se separar**

**Rin- pai somos só primos e ele gostou de tsuki**

**Baku- esta bem**

**Ela sorriu subindo com o menino entraram em um quarto que fez tsuki arregalar os olhos**

**Tsuki- que legal!**

**Rin- este é o seu quarto**

**O quarto era grande tinha uma cama em forma de carrinho de corrida (2) um computador, skate, vídeo game, uma mini cesta de basquete, televisão, guarda roupa, uma estante com bonecos e jogos o quarto era azul escuro pelo teto havia umas bolas que pareciam planetas tinha uma escrivaninha (3).**

**Tsuki- que legal²!**

**Rin- este é seu quarto já te roupas jogos pode desenhar espero que goste**

**Tsuki- eu te amo mãe!**

**Rin- eu também te amo**

**#**

**Inuyasha chegou à empresa foi ate a sala de Sesshoumaru diretamente**

**Sesshy- não é verdade**

**Inu- o que?**

**Sesshy- o que o Miroku disse**

**Inu- ta louco o miroku não me disse nada mais acho que te peguei no fraga**

**Sesshy- esquece o que houve?**

**Inu- eu vou viajar amanhã**

**Sesshy- eu sei**

**Inu- então quem ficará no meu lugar?**

**Sesshy- rin disse que arrumaria alguém**

**Inu- ela quer convidar o ex dela**

**Sesshy- eu arrumo alguém**

**Inu- ta então o que vai fazer hoje a noite?**

**Sesshy- jantar com a Rin e o Tsuki**

**Inu- nossa pensei que não seriam amantes**

**Sesshy- e não somos Inuyasha não quero que a Rin sofra**

**Inu- então porque não se separa e fica com ela?**

**Sesshy- do que esta falando?**

**Inu- do que? Ta na cara que você a ama e ela ama você porque não ficam juntos?**

**Sesshy- eu não sei**

**Inu- então é melhor descobrir eu vou indo**

**Sesshy- amanhã eu te levo no aeroporto**

**Inu- ta bom kagome vai adorar**

**Sesshy- quanto tempo pretende ficar longe?**

**Inu- rin disse que ate meu filho nascer**

**Sesshy- esta bem pode ir embora por hoje**

**Inu- ta bom ate amanhã e se cuida**

**#**

**Noite Rin terminava de se arrumar vestia um vestido azul - celeste de seda que vinha ate o joelho ele tinha duas finas alças colocou uma sandália alta da mesma cor seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e deixava algumas mexas caídas, usava um maquiagem escura que realçava seus olhos.**

**- nossa!**

**Ela se virou e sorriu**

**Rin- que foi filho?**

**Tsuki- ce ta bonita**

**Rin- e você também**

**Tsuki vestia uma blusa social e uma calça preta e com um pequeno sapato**

**Rin- vem vamos?**

**Tsuki- ta**

**Eles descaram as escadas encontrando bakuseno e Sango**

**Rin- oi sango**

**San- oi**

**Tsuki- ela quem é?**

**Rin- essa é sua tia sango**

**Tsuki- legal outra tia**

**San- ai rin que chatice de criança não tinha outra não?**

**Rin- vamos tsuki ela esta de mau humor**

**San- esta bonita com quem vai sair?**

**Rin- vou apenas jantar com Sesshoumaru**

**San- ele é casado você sabia?**

**Rin- ate pai- disse ignorando a irmã**

**Sango bufou odiava ser ignorada subiu as escadas com pressa pegou o telefone celular e discou um numero**

**#**

**Eram exatamente 19:15 Sesshoumaru bufou de raiva ela estava atrasada mais a raiva passou ao ver ela entrando vestida daquele jeito sorriu azul? Ela sabia que ele adorava azul e ainda de se recordava Sarah nunca fez isso.**

**Rin- desculpa eu sei que estou atrasada**

**Sesshy- não tem problema esta linda**

**Rin- obrigada**

**Sesshy- e você rapaz como esta?**

**Tsuki- vocês dois são namolados?**

**Rin gelou assim como sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- se eu te disse que gosto da as nova mãe o que vai dizer?**

**Tsuki- você palece ce legal e faz ela bem**

**Rin- é não liga par ele não tsuki**

**Tsuki- mais poque? Ce num gosta dele?**

**Sesshy- bem vamos esquecer isso**

**Logo o garçom veio anotar os pedidos**

**Rin- bem eu vou querer um gralhado de filé mignon com yakimeshi e legumes (4)**

**Sesshy- Spaghetti de Kimono (5)**

**Rin- e você Tsuki?**

**Tsuki- eu quero bolinho de arroz (6)**

**Em poucos minutos Tsuki já se distraia com alguma bobagem Rin e Sesshoumaru conversavam sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos**

**Sesshy- inuyasha me contou dessa sua idéia absurda de trazer seu ex esta ficando doida?**

**Rin- não mais bankotsu é um bom advogado**

**Sesshy- quer mesmo deixar ele junto de mim?**

**Rin- não**

**Sesshy- então eu arrumo alguém**

**Rin- mais eu prometi**

**Sesshy- não no mínimo traria Jakotsu**

**Rin- vocês lêem minha mente?**

**Sesshy- não apenas te conhecemos, sei que sua flor favorita é Lírio sua cor favorita é vermelho, gosta de comer chocolate aos sábados, ama fazer caminhadas, odeia as modelos anorexias, seu planeta favorito é júpiter, queria por o nome do seu cachorro de billy, adora quando neva, odeia quando chove porque estraga seu cabelo.**

**Rin- nossa ninguém me conhece como você**

**Sesshy- sei que sabe o mesmo de mim**

**Rin- vamos ver odeia quando as pessoas querem mandar em você, odeia filmes melosos, detesta brigadeiro, gosta de trabalhar aos sábados, seu planeta favorito é Vênus , odeia homens que vêem as mulheres como um objeto, odeia ter que fazer caminhadas, gosta de quando esta frio porque pode ficar em casa coberto.**

**Sesshy- é ainda se lembra**

**Rin- eu ainda guardo**

**Sesshy- o que?**

**Rin- nunca diga que nunca te dei nada**

**Sesshoumaru sorriu lembrando da ocasião**

**#Flash Back#**

_Era o aniversario de 11 anos de rin ela estava sentada em frente à praia da casa de praia observava o por do sol quando Sesshoumaru apareceu e foi ate ela_

_Rin- o que foi?_

_Ele senta do lado dela abre uma caixinha de cereal_

_Sesshy- quer?_

_Ela pega ainda meio emburrada_

_Rin- porque fez aquilo com Inuyasha?_

_Sesshy- as vezes eu fico com raiva dele me desculpa_

_Rin- não_

_Ele pega da caixa o brinde e ver ser uma pulseira de plástico rosa com três estrelas uma azul e duas amarelas_

_Sesshy- toma e nunca diga que nunca te dei nada_

_Rin deixa ele colocar a pulseira no braço dela_

**#Flash Back#**

**Sesshy- ainda a tem?**

**Rin- sim**

**Sesshy- nossa e olha que faz tempo**

**Rin- é mesmo Tsuki não come tão rápido**

**Tsuki- ta**

**O hanyou ainda comia rapidamente sendo encarado pelos dois**

**Sesshy- tsuki obedeça a sua mãe**

**O tom de Sesshoumaru não foi duro mais severo o garoto logo parou de comer e fez cara de choro**

**Sesshy- e não chore, eu te pago um sorvete**

**O pequeno sorriu**

**Rin- é realmente foi um belo dia**

**Mais nada dura para sempre. Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo de Rin ela sentiu-se esta sendo observada ao se virar se depara com uma pessoa que nunca pensou ver ali não naquela noite.**

**Rin- Sesshoumaru!**

**Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça quando ia se levantar a pessoa foi ate ele**

**Sesshy- o que faz aqui Sarah?**

**Sarah- vim buscar meu marido**

**Sesshy- ex marido e eu estou jantando com a Rin**

**Sarah- eu vi que tinha um cheiro podre no ar**

**Rin- estranho ele chegou com você**

**Sarah- e vejo que tem um projeto de gente com vocês**

**Rin- como é?**

**Sarah- quem é essa coisa?- ela apontou Tsuki este sorriu**

**Rin- coisa não é meu filho**

**Sarah- ah então adotou mesmo o filho de outra?**

**Rin- sim**

**Sarah- muita coragem, nunca criaria um filho de outro**

**Rin- mais ainda posso ter filhos ao contrario de você**

**Sarah engoliu seco**

**Sarah- vamos embora agora!**

**Sesshy- vá Sarah**

**Sarah- você vira comigo**

**Sesshy- não eu não vou**

**Sarah- esta bem mais izayoi vai saber disso**

**Rin- prova afinal somos primos e não há mais nada que normal**

**Sarah- eu tenho uma prova sua irmã ela sabe de tudo**

**Rin- o que te faz pensar que sango falaria a seu favor?**

**Sarah- quem você acha que me contou onde estavam? Abra os olhos**

**Sarah saiu dali sorridente**

**Rin- sango?**

**Tsuki- mãe não liga pa essa buxa**

**Sesshy- vamos Rin eu a levo afinal você bebeu e não esta apta para dirigir**

**#**

**No caminho rin foi calada o que incomodou Sesshoumaru, tsuki no banco de trás brincava com um boneco que ganhou no restaurante.**

**Sesshy- me desculpe**

**Rin- não me desculpe você afinal sango quem disse**

**Sesshy- eu não consigo acreditar**

**Rin- somos dois sesshy mais vou tirar essa estória a limpo**

**Sesshy- o que vai fazer?**

**Rin- saber se somos irmãs ou inimigas**

**Sesshy- chegamos**

**Ela desceu do carro junto com Tsuki**

**Sesshy- cuidado rin**

**Rin- eu vou ter e digo o mesmo aquela vadia não vai nos deixar em paz**

**Sesshy- é eu sei durma bem tsuki**

**Tsuki- ate logo "papai"**

**Rin- boa noite sesshy**

**Ele o beijou no rosto e logo entrou indo com tsuki ao quarto lá ela colocou o pijama do filho e logo depois o colocou na cama, Tsuki logo perguntou:**

**Tsuki- poque vocês adultos complicam tudo?**

**Rin- como filho?**

**Tsuki- vocês mais velhos complicam tudo e nos clianças temos sempe que ensina**

**Rin- tem razão**

**Tsuki- canta uma musica pa mim mãe?**

**Rin- claro minha mãe cantava essa musica pra mim quando eu era menininha espero que goste**

**Rin o cobriu e começou a cantar uma pequena musica em espanhol**

**Rin-** _A la nino nana nino el, nanita el  
Mi nino tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nino nana nino el, nanita el  
Mi nino tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nino nana nino el_ **!!(7)**

**Ela observou que o pequeno dormiu logo então saiu do quarto indo ate o quarto da irmã mais nova entrou sem bater e viu que ela estava com um homem**

**San- poderia ter batido**

**Rin- hei você saia daqui**

**O homem por sua vez saiu um pouco frustrado**

**San- o que foi?**

**Rin- irmãs ou inimigas?**

_Uma vez um pequeno príncipe disse a um adulto: "Os adultos nunca entendem nada sozinhos e as crianças cansam de ter que explicar tudo a eles"_

**(1) Odaiba é uma ilha artificial criada há 6 quilômetros de Tókio**

**(2) Tipo eu vi uma cama dessa no filme do pestinha e nas meninas super poderosas e achei fofo ele ter uma**

**(3) Nossa eu baseei o quarto no filme do pestinha e também no quadro do programa do gugu que muda o quarto foi do dia 28/09**

**(4) Esse prato é japonês eu achei bem interessante como se faz se alguém estiver interessado o site é: .br/2.semanal.culinaria/424.shtml**

**(5) Também um prato japonês só que ele é também meio italiano eu amei ele parece tão fácil o site é: .br/2.semanal.culinaria/422.shtml**

**(6) E todos conhecem o tradicional bolinho de arroz eu achei que combinava com o tsuki caso alguém queira a receita: .br/2.semanal.culinaria/387.shtml**

**(7) Essa musica é uma adaptação masculina minha da musica do filmes The cheetah Girls 2 Eu achei ela super fofa não ficou tão boa porque meu espanhol é horrível mais deu pra entendem o ritmo dela é lento bem ao estilo violão. **

**Bem deu pra notar que INFELIZMENTE eu não matei a Sarah bem fazer o que ela é uma vilã que só morre nos ultimos capitulos eu to zuando ainda não sei o destino dela**

**Os irmãos Taishou tiveram uma discussão por causa da prima Sango que realmente nessa fic não ta valendo muita coisa! sinto desapontar os fãs delas masmo meu nick sendo Sangozinha sinto muito mesmo**

**Tsuki enfim tem uma nova familia e Sango não gostou do sobrinho apenas ela né ela ODEIA crianças e o Tsuki é tão fofo o baseei em um seriado One Tree Hill As citaçõe são de lá também**

**Rin enfim teve uma noite livre com o Sesshy mesmo tendo sido atrapalhada pela Sarah.**

**O que mais gostei de escrever foi a hora da pulseira tipo eu não tinha estado com essa ideia ate ve hoje um capitulo de One tree Hill , deu pra notar que Amo?**

**Essa musica eu sou louca por ela acho ela diferente não notem meu pessimo espanhol fazer o que né?**

**Espero que gostem dessa frase do Pequeno principe que também foi tirada de One Tree Hill.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Kuchiki Rin:** é todas as frases de ONe tree hill são mei que profundas tipo tem uma que amo que diz assim "existem duas tragédias na vida. Uma é perde o que seu coração deseja. A outra é conseguir. Amo essa citação ela é profunda e diz realmente o que as vezes eu penso, é a Sarah é uma vagaba mais ela vai fazer mais M na vida, eu já continuei ta bom?

**Acdy- chan:** tipo ela não é boca suja ela solta uns palvrões as vezes ninguém é perfeito e que biom que gostou dela assim, viu que o Sesshy não é anta ele não vai voltar atras na decisão dele não vai ser firme e "piranha" e uma palavra que faz relaxar, as vezes sai um palavrão que eu não me dou conta, Miroku deu uma de santo nessa aqui e olha que a Sango não é tão perva só é uma jovem carente que vou contar mais depois eu gosto dessa dupla acho ela muito engraçada mais que Inu e Kagome, obrigado por gosta e já continuei.

**Já terminei**

**Kissus**

**Ja Nee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi gente!!**

**Desculpem ter demorado tanto para postar mais tive meus motivos: eu estava sem ideias para todo capitulo mais ai foram surgindo e enfim terminei o que demorou bastante não?**

**Desculpem novamente e espero que gostem**

**Boa leitura**

**Capitulo 6 "Pelos Caminhos da Liberdade"**

**Sango encarava Rin com ódio o que foi visível para a irmã mais velha**

**San- como você se atreve a atrapalhar minha noite por nada?**

**Rin- responde somos irmãs ou inimigas?**

**San- porque a pergunta?**

**Rin- disse a Sarah que eu ia me encontrar com Sesshoumaru**

**San- é eu disse sim**

**Rin- então somos inimigas?**

**San- não sou sua aliada**

**Rin- porque esta do lado dela?**

**San- ela é minha amiga**

**Rin- amiga?**

**San- não me culpa, nem me julga por ter dormido com Miroku**

**Rin- esse é o problema?**

**San- você é sempre foi à filha perfeita a melhor a mais boazinha eu te odeio Rin**

**Rin- ótimo porque assim os sentimentos se tornam recíprocos, ouça muito bem faça algo contra minha família e se verá comigo irmã mais nova**

**San- uma ameaça?**

**Rin- apenas um aviso**

**San- então se cuida porque eu vou acabar com você e isso é uma ameaça**

**Rin a olhou e saiu do quarto não agüentava ficar mais nem um minuto ali saiu do quarto quase chorando entrou no seu foi para o banheiro de onde tomaria um longo banho**

**#**

**Já Sesshoumaru chegou na sua nova moradia cansado jogou o paletó de lado e sentou tinha que pensar no que fazer estava muito confuso e não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo**

**O telefone tocou o que ele achou estranho**

**Sesshy- alo**

**#**

**Era uma bonita manhã Tsuki já estava acomodado na casa de Rin há exatamente uma semana, mais uma vez Rin não tinha tido mais oportunidades de conversar com o primo sentia saudades e percebeu que Tsuki também.**

**Rin- preparado querido?**

**O hanyou maneou a cabeça fazendo um sim, era o primeiro dia de aula dele em uma nova escola Rin ia levá-lo ate lá.**

**Tsuki- bom dia tia Sango!**

**San- eu não sou sua tia pirralho**

**Desde a briga da ultima semana Sango e Rin não se falavam nem nada ela fazia de tudo para maltratar Tsuki o que causou algumas pequenas discussões entre elas.**

**Baku- sango calada Rin Tsuki vão logo!**

**Rin- ta thau pai**

**Baku- thau e boa sorte**

**Tsuki- thau vovô**

**Depois que eles saíram bakuseno encarou a mais jovem**

**Baku- se eu te pegar maltratando Tsuki já sabe**

**San- to morrendo de medo**

**Baku- melhor ter mesmo**

**San- velho**

**O que preocupava Sango era outra coisa uma coisa que suspeitava**

**#**

**Rin saiu junto com o pequeno ele apesar de dizer que estava bem, estava nervoso com medo dos alunos e da nova vida que teria.**

**Rin- é aqui**

**A escola era como qualquer outra tinha brinquedos infantis arvores era bastante bonita tsuki observou as crianças que estavam indo com seus pais sentiu um pouco de inveja, mais logo tudo passou ao ver um yukai de cabelos prateados.**

**Tsuki- sesshoumalu- sama**

**Sesshy- oi!**

**Rin- o que faz aqui?**

**Sesshy- izayoi me disse que hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula de Tsuki então eu vim acompanhá-los**

**Rin- bem vamos?**

**Tsuki- não pecisa eu posso i sozinho**

**Sesshy- mais queremos ir mesmo assim**

**Tsuki- ta**

**Ele segurou as mãos dos dois entrando na escola**

**#**

**A professora observou o pequeno hanyou que entrava na sala do lado de fora o casal apenas observava**

**Professora- alunos este é o novo aluno Tsuki**

**Em poucos minutos o pequeno já conversava com algumas crianças como se fossem amigos há tempos. O que deixou Sesshoumaru e Rin felizes**

**#**

**Rin e Sesshoumaru continuavam na porta vendo o "filho"**

**- com licença ele é filho de vocês?- perguntou uma mulher**

**Sesshy- sim**

**Rin nessa hora se surpreendeu e deixou transparecer eles saíram da escola ela ainda calada**

**Sesshy- o vejo assim Rin**

**Rin- eu percebi Sesshy**

**Sesshy- melhor ir se não pode ser atrasar**

**Rin- ta ate logo!**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru chegou na empresa como sempre foi logo cuidar de papeis e hoje teria uma importante reunião, apesar de esta acostumado ele tinha pouco tempo livre e gostava muito de praticar esportes radicais mais sua paixão era carros.**

**Todos os 3 filhos Taishou gostavam de esportes sendo radicais ou não, Inuyasha na infância e na adolescência praticou futebol e escaladas alem de surf e esqui, Miroku preferia vôlei, corridas, alem de escaladas e também de motos o que era sua paixão desde pequeno, Já Sesshoumaru preferia corridas de carro e de escaldas perigosas alem de escaladas na neve.**

**Quando jovem Sesshoumaru fez um percurso onde tinha que percorre um parque enorme ele venceu e deu o troféu a Rin, agora se lembrando ele acabou por pensar em tudo que ganhou antes da ida da jovem mulher embora sempre dava a ela seus prêmios sua amizade seu sorriso, ele agora parou e conseguiu pensar em tudo o que fez na vida, nunca reparou mais Rin sempre esteve com ele mesmo longe era como: "tão perto e tão distante" talvez Inuyasha tivesse razão ele deveria pedi o divórcio a Sarah e enfim casar com a mulher que sempre sonhou... Rin.**

**Ele ficou tão pensativo que acabou não ouvindo a porta ser batida e um homem de cabelos brancos entrar ele parecia muito com Sesshoumaru olhos frios mais lilás um comprido cabelo e o principal o ar de sarcasmo**

**- perdido em seus devaneios?**

**Ele encarou o homem com surpresa mais logo depois sorriu, não o via há 5 anos e olha que ver seu primo era sempre constante**

**Sesshy- olá Hashi (1)**

**Hashi- odeio quando me chama assim**

**Sesshy- porque?**

**Hashi- esqueça pensei que fosse me buscar no aeroporto**

**Sesshy- porque eu faria isso?**

**Hashi- porque sou seu primo favorito e não contei a Rin pois se não perco**

**Sesshy- porque esta aqui?**

**Hashi- porque? Fui chamado para ser o novo diretor do hospital onde rin trabalha**

**Sesshy- não vai dar certo**

**Hakudoshi Taishou era o nome do homem que falava com Sesshoumaru tinha 28 anos e como um taishou era bonito, solteiro e sempre bem humorado. Hakudoshi era e é confidente de sesshoumaru desde que eram meninos sempre foram amigos mesmo com as constantes viagens de Hashi.**

**Hashi- como esta tudo por aqui?**

**Sesshy- Inuyasha e Kagome estão longe, Miroku transou com Sango eu estou me separando de Sarah e acho que quero forma uma nova família com Rin.**

**Hashi- ela adotou um menino não foi?**

**Sesshy- foi**

**Hashi- muito bom assim evitam ela ter um filho**

**Sesshy- se eu pudesse teria 10 filhos com ela**

**Hashi- não assim estragaria o lindo corpo dela**

**Sesshy- hakudoshi- ele advertiu**

**Hashi- estou brincando primo eu apenas vim avisar a você para se preparar porque sexta-feira, vamos sair eu você e Miroku**

**Sesshy- não vamos a uma boate vamos?**

**Hashi- não Rin ia me matar é uma surpresa**

**Sesshy- esta bem**

**Hashi- eu vou indo primo tenho que ver minha linda prima e meu novo trabalho**

**Sesshy- ate hashi**

**Ele olhou furioso para o primo e saiu da sala**

**#**

**Rin atendia os pacientes ultimamente muitas crianças apareceram com febre ate o que a surpreende logo depois do meio dia almoçava com Kikyou**

**Rin- então é casada?**

**Kiky- eu já havia lhe contado não se lembra?**

**Rin- não desculpe e tem filhos?**

**Kiky- sim uma, mesmo meu casamento indo mal**

**Rin- sinto muito**

**Kiky- essa profissão exige muito de mim e Suikotsu não quer entender**

**Rin- bem kikyou então se separe**

**Kiky- penso em minha filha ela só tem 5 anos de idade e vai sofrer**

**Rin- ela sofrerá mais se vocês tiverem discussões**

**Kiky- tem razão e como vai sua vida com o bonitão?**

**Rin- meu primo?**

**Kiky- é**

**Rin- eu quero me relacionar com ele mais...**

**Kiky- mais o que?**

**Rin- há uma coisa que nunca contei a ninguém Kikyou o meu maior segredo e de Sesshoumaru e isso me impede de ficar com ele de verdade totalmente eu queria poder desabafar com ele**

**Kiky- então desabafe rin quanto mais demorar mais irá se afastar dele**

**Rin- é você tem razão**

**- Rin**

**Ela olhou para trás e mostrou uma enorme face surpresa se levantou e correu ate o homem o abraçando com força**

**Rin- hashi!**

**Hashi- eu demorei pequena?**

**Rin- senti sua falta**

**Ele agora encara a bela morena que estava na mesa apenas olhando a cena**

**Hashi- atrapalhei seu almoço?**

**Rin- não que isso. Bem hashi esta é Kikyou, kikyou este é meu primo Hakudoshi**

**Kiky- taishou?**

**Rin- é sim porque?**

**Kiky- ele é o novo diretor do hospital**

**Rin- ah!**

**Hashi- é um prazer senhorita Kikyou**

**Kiky- senhora**

**Hashi- é casada?**

**Kiky- sou**

**Rin notou que eles estavam se olhando fixamente de uma maneira um tanto quanto romântica e saiu logo do refeitório do hospital foi caminhando pelo hospital.**

**Kikyou Matsumoto tinha 27 anos trabalhava há 6 anos naquele hospital se casou cedo e tem uma linda filha de 5 anos Elisa, era uma medica exemplar e nunca foi mal educada ou tratou mal pacientes agora é residente do hospital tem um forte apreço por Rin por ela ter contado segredos a ela.**

**#**

**Os dias passaram rápidos nessa semana era uma sexta-feira Rin teria o sábado de folga e poderia sair com Tsuki, Sesshoumaru neste sábado graças a deus descansaria e no domingo havia um almoço programado para toda a família taishou para comemorar a chegada de Hakudoshi.**

**Sesshoumaru estava em sua sala quando Miroku entrou feliz da vida**

**Sesshy- o que foi?**

**Miro- hashi mandou te avisar que hoje temos um compromisso**

**Sesshy- eu me lembro sabe o que é?**

**Miro- não mais se tratando de hashi com toda certeza não vai presta**

**Sesshy- eu sei isso é o que me preocupa**

**Miro- teve noticias de inuyasha?**

**Sesshy- eles estão bem Miroku e você teve noticias de Sango?**

**Miro- não, mais acho que ela vai apronta alguma pra mim**

**Sesshy- porque acha isso?**

**Miro- porque ela não veio me procurar**

**Sesshy- então espere pelo pior**

**Miro- eu vou esperar melhor eu ir ate a noite**

**Sesshy- ate**

**#**

**Hakudoshi já estava instalado em sua sala pensava em Rin e Sesshoumaru era engraçado todos sabiam do caso deles menos Izayoi e Bakuseno estranhou a tia sempre foi tão astuta mais nunca permitiu relações entre parentes era contra ele por sua vez nunca gostou de primas mais... ah ele pensou já estava confuso e odiava isso.**

**Sempre teve boas lembranças da infância e da família, lembrava-se que seu apelido "hashi" quem lhe deu foi rin e isso foi há muitos anos**

**#Flash Back#**

_Era o aniversario de 8 anos de Rin toda a família a mãe dela ainda estava viva e preparou uma linda festa de aniversario rin vestia-se como uma princesa do clássico A Bela e a Fera, brincava com alguns brinquedos quando seus "primos" chegaram_

_Rin- sesshy, miroku, inu_

_Sesshy- feliz aniversario pequena_

_Rin agora nota que há mais uma pessoa um garoto bastante parecido com Sesshoumaru tirando o fato do garoto ter olhos lilás_

_Rin- quem é você?_

_- oi eu sou Hakudoshi também sou seu primo_

_Rin- haku o que? Que nome complicado acho que vou te chamar de HASHI!_

_Sesshy- belo nome!_

_Hashi- sei mane meu nome é Hakudoshi_

_Rin- hashi quer brincar comigo vamos lá!_

_A garota o puxa para todo canto da festa o apresentando como "Hashi"_

_#Flash Back#_

**Hakudoshi riu um pouco era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam ele hoje era um medico e Rin também, a porta de sua sala foi aberta mostrando ser Rin**

**Hashi- o que foi?**

**Rin- vim conversa**

**Hashi- se sobre Sesshoumaru ao se preocupe eu não vou contar**

**Rin- eu amo Sesshoumaru hashi**

**Hashi- e porque esta dizendo a mim e não a ele?**

**Rin- porque não consigo dizer a ele**

**Hashi- rin faz 14 anos**

**Rin- é muito tempo**

**Hashi- se não se esqueceram um do outro significa que o que têm é mais forte do que pensavam**

**Rin- tem razão**

**Hashi- o que vai fazer hoje?**

**Rin- é meu plantão**

**Hashi- há sim eu vou levar Sesshoumaru e Miroku para sair**

**Rin- não vão a uma boate vão?**

**Hashi- não é uma coisa que sei que ele não faz a anos**

**Rin- se for sexo desista**

**Hashi- não eu sei que já devem ter tido relações**

**Rin- ora seu...**

**Hashi- eu conheço vocês Rin mais acho que ainda não estão tendo nada**

**Rin- e não estamos**

**Hashi- já desabafou?**

**Rin- ora seu... imbecil**

**Hashi- eu tenho que trabalhar Rin**

**Rin- eu sei ate logo primo**

**Ela saiu da sala hakudoshi logo voltou ao trabalho parando de pensar enfim no passado**

**#**

**Era uma bonita noite Tókio estava mais que bela e com uma grande luminosidade as estrelas brilhavam a céu estava limpo sinal de que o final de semana seria claro sem sinais de chuva.**

**Sesshoumaru já estava no local combinado já passava das 10 horas da noite ainda estava de terno e gravata em poucos minutos ele viu a sombra do primo e do irmão indo ate ele**

**Sesshy- demoraram**

**Hashi- rin foi conversa comigo e me atrasou um pouco**

**Sesshy- ta bom então pra onde vamos?**

**Miro- nos siga**

**Ele maneou a cabeça os seguindo logo se viu em uma pista onde ele quase engasgou ao ver do que se tratava**

**Sesshy- esta louco hashi?**

**Hashi- não vamos nos divertir como nos velhos tempos**

**Sesshy- não temos mais 15 16 anos**

**Miro- há cara vamos logo!**

**Era uma pista de corridas e com toda certeza aquilo não era legal Sesshoumaru sorriu entrando no carro**

**Sesshy- preparado pra comer poeira maninho?**

**Miro- veremos**

**Hashi- não se esqueçam de mim**

**Sesshoumaru sorriu entrando no carro em poucos minutos deram o sinal e os três começaram a correr.**

**Miroku sentiu-se muito bem ao ver a velocidade que corria a quanto tempo não fazia isso sentia falta dessa loucuras de adolescente aprendeu com Sesshoumaru se bem que carro nunca foi sua especialidade.**

**Hakudoshi estava mais tranqüilo só queria que Sesshoumaru se divertisse e se sentisse um garoto de novo sabia que ele não era assim desde a ida de Rin, só não sabia porque a única coisa que se lembrava era que ele sofria pesadelos horríveis no qual se culpava e também que ele disse uma vez dormindo "me perdoa Rin eu não queria", sentia-se inútil a esse assunto esse segredo todo deles dois.**

**Já Sesshoumaru sentia a liberdade de novo era como se a culpa o deixasse em paz e enfim pudesse entender que não era culpado de nada. Sua vida depois da ida de rin se tornou mais sombria e mais fria, mesmo depois que se casou com Sarah, mais nesse instante se sentia livre leve e solto, fez uma grande curva passando a frente de Hashi e Miroku sorriu eles deviam esta furiosos.**

**#**

**Rin observava a noite que noite? Já eram 5 da manhã trocou de roupa e enfim poderia ir para casa o sol logo apareceria e há quanto tempo não o via nascer? parou no estacionamento ao ver um homem ali.**

**Rin- sesshoumaru o que faz aqui?**

**Ele foi ate ela rapidamente a segurou pela cintura a beijando de uma forma apaixonada rin tentou argumenta um não mais só serviu para ele invadir sua boca ainda mais ela então correspondeu aquele beijo com a mesma intensidade que ele.**

**Rin- porque fez isso?**

**Sesshy- vem**

**Ela entrou no carro dele e logo chegaram ao apartamento dele foram ate a varanda e observaram o nascer daquele dia juntos.**

**Rin- o que foi sesshy?**

**Sesshy- ontem eu fiz ma coisa que não faço a anos e percebi Rin que estamos nos culpando demais**

**Rin- como assim?**

**Sesshy- sabe nos culpando afinal a culpa não é nossa éramos jovens e não sabíamos o que fazer. Estamos nos importando tanto com isso que estamos nos separando, eu não quero Rin não mesmo.**

**Rin- mais a culpa...**

**Sesshy- lembra do que me disse quando terminamos de transar?**

**Rin- eu me lembro**

**"**_não vamos olhar o passado não agora que está feito, não podemos lamentar mais sesshoumaru, vamos viver o agora é o suficiente_**"**

**Sesshy- tem razão não podemos mais olhar para o passado**

**Rin- e o que e propõe?**

**Ela parecia triste ele notou isso na voz dela**

**Sesshy- vou me divorcia de Sarah não me importa o dinheiro a casa as jóias. Eu quero você Rin quero forma uma família com você, casar ter filhos.**

**Rin- esta mesmo falando serio?**

**Sesshy- estou.**

**Ela o abraçou com força deixando algumas lagrimas rolarem de sua face, Sesshoumaru a abraçou de forma terna e doce.**

**Sesshy- deve esta cansada não é?**

**Rin- um pouco mais tenho que passar o dia com Tsuki**

**Sesshy- que tal você descansar eu cuido dele hoje**

**Rin- esta falando serio?**

**Sesshy- estou eu o entrego ele a noite vai pra casa depois eu passo lá e o pego**

**Rin- ta ate mais tarde**

**Ela o beijou saindo do apartamento sorrindo, já sesshoumaru continuava a observa o sol sorriu enfim tinha paz**

**#**

**Rin chegou e casa encontrou o pai já a mesa o beijou e sentou-se junto com ele**

**Baku- posso saber que felicidade é essa?**

**Rin- não posso estar feliz pai?**

**Baku- claro que pode**

**Rin- ah sesshoumaru vai ficar o dia todo com Tsuki hoje**

**Baku- porque?**

**Rin- ele me ligou pedindo sabe que não ligo muito para isso**

**Baku- tudo bem e você?**

**Rin- hoje vou dormi afinal amanhã é o grande almoço na casa de tia Izayoi**

**Baku- ela esta muito contente filha**

**Rin- eu sei melhor eu subir tenho que arrumar Tsuki e falar com ele ate pai**

**Baku- ate filha**

**Rin subiu entrando no quarto do filho observou que ele já estava acordado estava apenas sentado desenhando**

**Rin- o que faz acordado tão cedo?**

**Tsuki- num consegui domi**

**Rin- ta bom, hoje eu tenho uma surpresa você vai passar um dia com o Sesshoumaru é claro que se quiser...**

**Tsuki- legal mãe!**

**Rin notou o entusiasmo do pequeno hanyou e gostou afinal se fosse forma uma família com sesshoumaru ele seria o filho deles e hoje seria um bom teste**

**Rin- vem vamos tomar um banho**

**Rin deu banho e trocou Tsuki logo o vestiu e lhe deu café da manha**

**Tsuki- vovô eu vo passa o dia com o Sesshoumalu- sama**

**Baku- é ótimo não?**

**Tsuki- é sim**

**Rin- e sango?**

**Baku- não aparece já tem dois dias mais acho que amanhã vai ao almoço**

**Rin- esta bem**

**#**

**Eram 9 da manhã quando Sesshoumaru chegou à casa de Rin logo entrou falou com o tio e com Rin**

**Rin- Sesshoumaru ele tem que almoçar bem nada de besteiras nem biscoitos a não ser na hora do lanche cuidado no parque ou aonde quer que vá...**

**Sesshy- rin calma eu sei cuida de uma criança**

**Rin- ta bom e que horas você vai me trazer ele?**

**Sesshy- umas 8 horas assim você descansa**

**Rin- obrigada**

**Sesshy- não foi nada Rin, vamos Tsuki!?**

**Tsuki- ta xau mamãe**

**Rin- thau meu anjo**

**Sesshoumaru entrou com o pequeno no carro o colocou no banco de trás com o cinto de segurança (2) ajeitou o retrovisor para vê-lo.**

**Sesshy- gosta de basquete Tsuki?**

**O pequeno sorriu confiante**

**#**

**Miroku chegava em casa pela manhã depois de correr contra o irmão e o primo foi para uma balada onde conheceu uma garota e acabou ficando por lá ao chegar na sala encontrou a mãe já de pé**

**Iza- onde esteve?**

**Miro- me desculpa acabei ficando na casa de uma amiga sabe como é**

**Iza- claro que sim querido mais devia chegar mais cedo vá descansar**

**Miro- falou com Inuyasha?**

**Iza- ele me ligou estão bem esteve com Sesshoumaru ontem? Ando muito preocupada com ele**

**Miro- mãe Sesshoumaru sabe se cuidar**

**Iza- mais ele ainda não voltou para Sarah pensei que seria uma briga boba de casal mais parece que não**

**Miro- deixe-o pensar assim quem sabe eles não voltam. Cadê o pai?**

**Iza- foi jogar golfe**

**Miro- ah já tinha me esquecido**

**Iza- isso é o que dar ficar longe de casa**

**Miro- vou tentar ficar mais tempo prometo**

**Iza- tudo bem filho criamos os filhos para o mundo e não para nos**

**Miro- esta bem eu vou dormi pode me acorda umas 3 horas?**

**Iza- claro tenha um bom sono filho (3)**

**Miroku sorriu subindo e se jogando na cama onde logo adormeceu**

**#**

**Já passava da hora do almoço Sesshoumaru já havia dado um almoço a Tsuki e estavam em uma pracinha onde Tsuki corria a vontade**

**Sesshy- Tsuki cuidado para não cair**

**Tsuki- ta**

**Uma mulher sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru tinha olhos verdes esmeralda um corpo bem feito deveria ter uns 25 anos vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa tomara que caia branca**

**- oi é seu filho?**

**Sesshy- sim**

**- ah! Nossa que pai dedicado meu marido aos sábados fica assistindo tv e bebendo cerveja o dia inteiro, é melhor eu ir meu filho deve esta querendo matar um animalzinho**

**Sesshy- claro ate outro dia**

**Ela se levantou saindo mais logo voltou**

**- olha você não quer me dar seu telefone?**

**Sesshoumaru achou graça daquilo deu um sorriso quase imperceptível**

**Sesshy- desculpe amo a mãe do meu filho**

**- ah claro me desculpe adeus**

**Ela saiu sem graça, já sesshoumaru achou mais engraçado ainda**

**Sesshy- todas me querem**

**Mais tarde ele e Tsuki voltaram para o apartamento**

**Tsuki- o que é isso?**

**Ele parecia confuso ao ver uma pequena cesta de basquete ali**

**Sesshy- isso é uma cesta de basquetebol**

**Tsuki- como se joga essa coisa?**

**Sesshoumaru riu ensinando o pequeno a jogar a bola na cesta logo ele pegou o jeito.**

**Fim de tarde...**

**Tsuki e sesshoumaru estavam deitados no chão mais precisamente no tapete**

**Sesshy- às vezes temos medo das coisas que não gostamos Tsuki mais devemos encarar esse medo- ele explicava**

**Tsuki- você tem medo?**

**Sesshy- às vezes e você?**

**Tsuki- às vezes**

**Os dois riram**

**Tsuki- sesshoumalu- sama posso pedi uma coisa?**

**Sesshy- claro**

**Tsuki- posso te chama de pai?**

**Sesshoumaru estranhou a pergunta dele mais logo sorriu fazendo um cafuné no hanyou**

**Sesshy- claro que pode**

**O pequeno sorriu abraçando o novo pai**

**#**

**Eram 7 horas Rin já tinha descansado bastante desceu do quarto encontrou o pai e Sango ela estava vendo tv**

**Rin- pai alguém ligou?**

**Baku- hashi ligou para lembrar do almoço, sua chefa também pediu para ligar para ela e Sesshoumaru ligou dizendo que Tsuki esta bem.**

**San- o pirralho não estava aqui? Ah por isso a casa esta silenciosa**

**Rin- estranho pensei que estivesse assim porque você não estava nela**

**San- como é?**

**Rin- o que ouviu escuta deixe meu filho em paz!**

**San- filho que filho? O garoto é filho de outra, e se eu não o fizer vai fazer o que?**

**Rin- acredite tudo para te deter**

**San- to morrendo de medo**

**Rin- deveria porque se Sarah não te disse eu já lhe dei alguns tapas e em você não será diferente.**

**San- veremos maninha**

**A irmã mais nova logo saiu da sala furiosa mais já tinha planos e eles eram muito bons**

**San- vou me divertir um pouco**

**#**

**Mais tarde Sesshoumaru chegou à casa de Rin observou que Tsuki tinha dormido no banco detrás o pegou com cuidado para não acordá-lo e foi ate lá.**

**Rin- ele dormiu?**

**Sesshy- no caminho eu vou pô-lo na cama**

**Rin- vamos eu mostro quarto**

**Eles subiram ate o quarto Sesshoumaru colocou-o na cama e o cobriu**

**Tsuki- pai**

**Sesshy- dorme- ele falou calmo beijando a testa do hanyou tudo observado por Rin**

**Rin- não sabia que sabia lidar com crianças**

**Sesshy- sei lidar com a nossa criança**

**Rin- nossa?**

**Sesshy- nossa tudo na vida tem um motivo Rin e sei que Tsuki é algo importante para nos**

**Rin- é melhor descermos que comer alguma coisa?**

**Sesshoumaru maneou a cabeça em um sim e desceram onde Rin foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comerem**

**Rin- olha eu não sou uma chefe de cozinha não mais sei fazer um bom macarrão o que acha?**

**Sesshy- perfeito**

**Ela sorriu indo para o armário**

**#**

**Miroku já havia acordado e saído foi ate seu apartamento (4) estranhou ver a porta já aberta entrou e viu sango na poltrona sorrindo maliciosa**

**San- com saudades?**

**Miro- não nem um pouco**

**San- não me magoou**

**Miro- o que quer? Pensei que não gostasse do meu sexo**

**San- nossa você á tão rancoroso eu apenas quero me diverti e sei que você me dará essa diversão**

**Miro- e como eu vou me diverti?- ele falou desinteressado**

**San- assim... Yumi entre aqui**

**Uma mulher morena de olhos negros apareceu vestida de empregada sorria maliciosa**

**San- vamos brincar**

**#**

**Sesshoumaru e Rin jantavam calmamente parecia ate um casal**

**Sesshy- e seu pai?**

**Rin- há essa hora deve esta dormindo porque?**

**Sesshy- e sango?**

**Rin- saiu sesshoumaru o que esta fazen...**

**Ele a beijou ali rin correspondeu o beijo mais logo que o beijo se cessou ela o abraçou**

**Rin- eu o amo Sesshy**

**Sesshy- eu também a amo minha Rin**

_"É um mistério como nós quem apaixonamos, e o motivo de nós apaixonamos. Mas a gente se apaixona..."_

**#**

**(1) Hashi é um apelido que gostei eu fiz um jogo de letras o nome HAKUDOSHI ele é assim Ha + ku +do + shi então eu juntei o Ha e o Shi formando Hashi estranho não?**

**(2) Sempre gostei de pais que cuidam tão bem dos filhos isso é um toque para as mamães ou futuras mamães sempre coloquem seus filho na parte de trás do carro e sempre coloquem o cinto de segurança nele, e se for bebê coloquem na cadeirinha já há cadeirinha por idade**

**(3) Izayoi é uma mãe muito preocupada com os filho se bem que já são três marmanjos né?**

**(4) Há todos os três filhos Taishou possuem um apartamento só deles Sesshoumaru tem o dele desde os 12 anos os pais deram para eles para eles levarem as namoradas lá assim evitariam o sexo na casa isso poderá ser abordado mais tarde.**

**Bem esse capitulo foi mais elaborado para falar do Sesshoumaru eu percebi que na maioria dos capitulo eu o trato como um personagem secundário e vou tentar mudar isso sobre o nome do capitulo foi mais pela corrida dele mostrando a liberdade eu adoro esse tema.**

**Graças a deus não teve Sarah mais no próximo teremos mais um conflito entre eles e ainda a chegada de um misterioso homem que pode mudar muito a vida do casal protagonista.**

**Hakudoshi eu estava tentando pô-lo na fic há muito tempo ele é parte dessa historia e já perceberam que só quem não sabe é a Iza e o Bakuseno alem de Sango que ainda não faz idéia, Hashi será um personagem bem humorado e terá um difícil relacionamento com Kikyou.**

**Sango mostrou agora que é inimiga de Rin. Eu já tenho o desfecho do final dela e de Miroku e com o deles tenho o de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Eu percebi que vocês acham que ela não ama o Miroku e no desfecho final deles veremos se ela o ama, eu particularmente a escrevi sendo uma lolita folgada que se sentia ofuscada pela irmã mais velha, mais com os capítulos venho mudando minha opinião dela e vamos ver ate aonde ela vai contra a irmã.**

**A ligação que Sesshoumaru recebeu era de hashi é que caso não tenham notado**

**Achei fofo o Sesshoumaru cuidar tanto do Tsuki e vimos que não só na escola mais também na vida dele ele vai ensinar muita coisa pra esse menino e veremos como essa relação pai e filho pode ser de verdade mesmo ele não sendo filho do Sesshoumaru e da Rin.**

**Eu abordei mais um pouco da Kikyou eu não quero que ela seja uma personagem vaga ela vai aparecer mais vezes sim principalmente junto de Hashi porque gostei deles dois juntos e acho que vai ser interessante um romance entre eles... caso tenham sugestões de como desenrolar esses dois me escrevam.**

**O que a Sango vai aprontar para o Miroku com aquela Yumi? Nossa eu confesso que pra essa cena vão ter que se preparar. Eu acho que o Miroku vai ser um HOMEM mesmo porque vai mostra que tem sangue de Taishou na veia se preparem porque a próxima cena tem um Hentai violento e uma conversa fatal.**

**Essa frase final foi dita em um episodio da 5ª temporada de One Tree Hill no casamento do personagem principal da serie ela é dita pelo padre eu achei que combinou com o final eu sempre busco uma frase par combinar.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Acdy- chan:** oi a Rin vai sofrer muito com a Sango mais nada dura para sempre e quando a bomba do passado da rin se revelar vai amenizar a dor e Rin não vai se preocupar tanto, na verdade ela não se preocupa com isso não, ela diz amar o Miroku e veremos se é verdade. Espero que continue acompanhando by

**Kuchiki Rin:** oi! Não rolou pancada não mais no próximo deve rolar entra a Sarah e a Rin essa mulher é o cão realmente, Sim a Rin enfrentará a Sango e vai ser um choque entre irmãs ainda mais quando a Sango descobri o segredo da Rin, Eu amo as frases sei lá ela me inspiram mais inteligência, infelizmente ela não morreu mais quem sabe mais pra frente? Eu continuei de novo ta ok? By

**Individua do mal:** Oi bem porque ta ai ela acha que são amigas mais me diz você será que elas são amigas?

**Jeh- chan:** Oi a sango esta do mal ela esta contra a rin e com toda certeza vai odiar a irmã no futuro pelo grande segredo que rin guarda, Eu amo o Tsuki ele é tudo o que eu queria imagina o Inuyasha pequeno só que de cabelos negros orelhas negras e olhos azuis é fofo! O sesshy de pai foi uma adaptação minha que gostei e nesse capitulo prova o quanto eles se dão bem, Essa foi à cena mais divertida que escrevi e ri pacas com ela também, as frases são profundas mesmo mais amo elas, esta ai o mais ate breve by

**Pequena rin:** oi a Sango realmente precisa cresce mais acho que ela demorará. Ela esta assim insuportável e vai permanece assim ate o fim dela, amo o Sesshy e rin ainda mais com Tsuki eles formam uma família feliz, esta ai By

**Bom acabou ate a próxima semana**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. O personagem Tsuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi gente!! Tudo Bem?**

**Dessculpem a demora eu sei que foi longa mais tenho meus motivos primeirto fiquei muito atolada com as lições nestas duas semanas e segundo eu fiquei sem criativida mais já voltei não se preocupem.**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo Ah agradeçam a musica Pulsos da Pitty eu tava escrevendo o capitulo ouvindo ela e ajudou muito**

**Bom chega de falar ou melhor digitar e Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 7 "Ate Aonde o Ódio Levar"**

**Era mais ou menos uma da manha Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda conversavam ele nem notaram que a hora passou e estavam ali o celular de Sesshoumaru tocou e ele atendeu**

**Sesshy- alo!... miroku? O que houve? Estamos indo. Rin e eu. ate**

**Rin- o que Sango fez?**

**Sesshy- não sei ele nos espera lá**

**Rin- vamos**

**Eles saíram indo ate o apartamento de Miroku**

**##**

**Miroku se culpava por ter caído naquele maldito jogo mais ate que gostou de ter dito o que disse a sango ela merecia pelo menos ele achava que sim, em 20 minutos Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram.**

**Rin- o que fez?**

**Miro- o que sua irmã fez essa sim é a pergunta**

**Rin- ta o que ela fez?**

**Miro- contratou uma prostituta para me satisfazer**

**Sesshy- e esta reclamando?- rin o olhou com raiva- não que não fosse errado**

**Miro- mais não foi por isso que chamei vocês foi por outra coisa!**

**Rin- o que?**

**Miro- eu disse umas coisas pra sango e ela não gostou muito**

**Sesshy- o que disse?**

**Rin- espera porque não começa pelo começo?**

**Miro- ta**

**## Flash Back##**

_San- vamos brincar_

_Miro- eu não estou afim de brincar com você_

_San- mais ela veio especialmente pra você_

_Miro- o que pretende?_

_San- te satisfazer e me satisfazer_

_Yumi- posso começar?_

_Miro- claro quer mesmo ficar aqui sango?_

_San- vou assistir de camarote_

_Miroku retirou a camisa social mostrando seu peitoral másculo yumi começa a beijá-lo e chupá-lo com uma volúpia enorme miroku se senta na cama a deixando conduzir, yumi o beijava acariciava arranhava, ela foi ate a calça sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Sango observava aquilo tudo sentia esta ficando úmida estava ficando excitada._

_Miroku gemeu ao sentir o toque da prostituta em seu pênis ela fazia movimentos lentos se deixando levar pelo prazer Miroku no fundo sabia que isso aconteceria mais não tão rápido ela movia as mãos com desejo seus olhos mostravam um desejo incontrolável seus lábios soltavam palavras totalmente insanas para uma prostituta paga._

_Logo sentiu a boca úmida e quente dela no seu pênis ele se deliciava com aquilo soltava gemidos mandando ela continua, ela continuava chupando e lambendo o sexo dele com prazer como se quisesse que ele gozasse na sua boca só parou ao sentir aquela quente goza passa entre os lábios._

_Miro- acho que ainda não acabamos_

_Ele a deitou na cama ficando por cima dela retirou as peças que ela vestia com pressa algumas rasgando a penetrou com força a fazendo gemer dava investidas profundas rápidas e com muita força a mulher sempre gritava por mais e ele lhe dava o que ela pedia, o corpo dele estava suando assim como o dela, arranhões estavam sendo feitos por ela, miroku levantou sorrindo malicioso_

_Miro- fica de 4_

_Ela obedecia como uma cadela sem dono apenas querendo ter prazer ele olhava sorrindo sabia que podia ir com tudo e foi o que fez investiu nela bem fundo a fazendo gritar logo ele viu que ela não agüentava mais mesmo assim continuou a investir com toda força e desejo, imaginou ser sango ali e foi com mais desejo, logo viu que a prostituta não agüentava mais e se retirou dela que caiu desmaiada_

_Sango parecia surpresa com aquilo no fundo pensou que seria apenas um sexo rápido mais Miroku mostrou ser mais homem que ela imaginava. Sorriu a ele quando ele estava indo na direção dela mais ao contrario do que ela pensava ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou a sua frente_

_San- vai me dar um sermão?_

_Miro – não agora- ele estava num tom bastante diferente- estou farto de você quer ser tratada como uma prostituta não? Então vamos ver- ele passou a mão por baixo da saia dela tocando-a no intimo sango gemeu- gosta disse não e?- ele aliciava o sexo dela com os dedos- quer que eu tire não é?- ele tirou a calcinha dela- sente-se em cima de mim _

_Ela obedeceu sentando em cima dele mais de uma maneira que ele pudesse penetrá-la com todo o prazer que ela sentia gemeu ao sentir ele dentro dela, logo miroku tirou a blusa dela e o sutiã começou a chupar o seios dela ela fazia os movimentos rápidos pedindo mais e mais, miroku puxou o cabelo dela chupou todo o corpo dela desde a barriga ao pescoço deixando ali um pequeno presente._

_Ela fazia os movimentos para se satisfazer entrava e saia dele cada vez com mais força com mais desejo queria ter aquele liquido que a pouco viu na boca de yumi queria dentro dela mais o que ela desejava não tardou a chegar, ele gozou nela de uma só vez a fazendo também gozar._

_Sango se levantou de cima do primo colocou a calcinha e a blusa o olhou pela primeira vez viu um olhar de pena... era isso mesmo? Pena_

_San- porque fez isso?_

_Miro- porque queria não é?- pegou dentro da carteira 3 notas de 100 e jogou para ela- seu pagamento acho que deve acordar a sua amiga e irem embora_

_San- PARA COM ISSO!_

_Miro- com o que? Há já sei não gosta de ser tratada como merece_

_San- eu não sou uma prostituta_

_Miro- mais parece. Nossa nem parece ser filha do meu tio e ter uma irmã como a Rin_

_San- sempre a rin aquela maldita devia ter morrido_

_Miro- mostrou quem é_

_San- mostrei sim, e você foi melhor do que eu pensei sabia?_

_Miro- que bom mais acho que prefiro a prostituta ela tem um gosto bem melhor que o seu_

_San- como se atreve?_

_Miro- espero que tenha gostado priminha porque essa foi a ultima vez_

_San- ultima? Há por favor você não pode viver sem mim sem transarmos não dura um mês isso_

_Miro- quer pagar pra ver sabia que eu hoje antes de vir aqui encontrei com uma mulher muito interessante? Ela é dona de uma livraria seu nome é Yuki ela é muito bonita e trabalhadora a convidei pra sair._

_San- não vai me trocar eu ficarei com você, vai ver como você vai acabar comigo se você não for meu não será de mais ninguém_

_Ela bate a porta saindo do apartamento Miroku acorda yumi a paga e vai tomar um banho logo depois do banho ele liga para Sesshoumaru_

_Miro- oi sou eu... pode vir aqui? Vindo quem? A rin esta bem ate logo_

**##Flash back##**

**Rin agora olhava miroku ai que viu que estava sentada na cama logo se levantou sentando no colo de sesshoumaru**

**Miro- eu já troquei os lençóis**

**Rin- não sento ai nem que me pague. nossa você humilhou minha irmã**

**Miro- se importa??**

**Rin- agora nem um pouco mais algo me diz que ela ta escondendo algo e vai usar isso a favor dela**

**Sesshy- porque me chamou?**

**Miro- eu precisava desabafa**

**Rin- nossa essa noite foi estranha mais você conheceu mesmo uma mulher?**

**Miro- é eu amanhã vou apresentá-la a família**

**Sesshy- pensei que não a conhecia**

**Miro- ela fez faculdade comigo**

**Rin- ta bom eu estou cansada e amanhã a noite é meu plantão então eu vou embora pode me levar Sesshy?**

**Sesshy- claro vamos e você?**

**Miro- vou pra casa é o melhor que faço pelo menos por hoje**

**Sesshy- ta então ate amanhã no almoço**

**Miro- ate**

**Todos os três saíram do prédio e enfim puderam ir pra casa descansar**

**##**

**Era uma bonita manhã quando Rin despertou o sol estava fraco mais provavelmente seria um belo dia, a mulher se levantou indo tomar um banho entrou na banheira relaxou um pouco queria agora saber o que Sango planejava não seria boa coisa.**

**Vinte minutos depois saiu do banheiro de roupão ao sair do banheiro nota que sango estava no corredor parecia esta falando no telefone. Rin ficou calada e passou a ouvir a conversa.**

**San- como ela desistiu? Vamos acabar com ela. Claro que não vai ficar assim te vejo lá ate logo**

**Rin sentiu um arrepio percorre todo seu corpo alguma coisa de muito ruim aconteceria e ela estava envolvida, sango estava sendo uma irresponsável mais Rin sabia que ela era esperta e que ela planejava alguma coisa.**

**##**

**Sesshoumaru lia o jornal calmamente tomava seu café teria que ir para casa da mãe mais algo dizia para ele não ir, sentia um desconforto um mau pressentimento.**

**A porta de seu apartamento foi tocada ele logo foi atender**

**Sesshy- kagura?**

**##**

**Rin chegou cedo com Tsuki na casa da tia Izayoi pareceu gostar muito do pequeno menino ele se parecia muito com inuyasha, entraram na cozinha**

**Rin- nossa kaede sua cozinha continua a mesma**

**Kaede- e meu tempero também**

**Iza- como estão as coisas por aqui?**

**Rin- pelo cheiro vai muito bem**

**Kaede- esta tudo em ordem izayoi o almoço será servido no horário**

**Iza- ótimo que estranho**

**Rin- o que tia?**

**Iza- sesshoumaru disse que chegaria mais cedo mais ate agora não chegou ele sempre foi pontual**

**Rin- se quiser eu ligo pra ele**

**Iza- ah claro querida**

**Rin saiu indo ate o escritório do tio ligar**

**##**

**Sesshoumaru olhava para Kagura ainda tentando entender o que ela pretendia fazer ali**

**Sesshy- não entendo o que você quer?**

**Kagu- vim apenas conversar com você**

**Sesshy- sobre o que?**

**Kagu- o passado**

**Sesshy- ele esta morto**

**Kagu- o seu e da Rin não, eu sei o que fizeram no passado**

**Sesshoumaru mostrou indiferença mais no fundo sentiu medo**

**Kagu- não se preocupe eu não vou contar mais quero que saiba que Sarah também já sabe contei a ela**

**Sesshy- e o que quer?**

**Kagu- pedir perdão Sesshoumaru me envolvi nisso mais agora me arrependo amargamente**

**Sesshy- não é a mim que deve pedi perdão Kagura**

**Kagu- rin ela foi à sombra de nos**

**Sesshy- rin sempre foi minha sombra e se sabe o que diz que sabe já sabe porque (1)**

**Kagu- eu contei para Sarah por ter tido raiva no primeiro momento mais agora acho que compreendo vocês**

**Sesshy- você o certo é você eu fiz ela fazer isso Rin sempre fazia o que eu mandava**

**Kagu- ela fez você terminar comigo?**

**Sesshoumaru a olhou se recordando do que havia acontecido no passado dele e de kagura**

**##Flash Back##**

_Era outono Kagura e Sesshoumaru já tinha um ano de namoro mesmo Kagura sabendo das traições de Sesshoumaru e sabia do romance que ele tivera no passado com Rin._

_Kagu- oi meu amor_

_Sesshy- senta_

_Kagu- porque me chamou?_

_Sesshy- estou terminando com você_

_Kagu- porque o que eu fiz?_

_Sesshy- nada apenas me cansei de brincar com você_

_Kagu- não é justo eu sempre fui uma boa namorada e nunca reclamei de nada. Porque?_

_Sesshoumaru se calou desde hoje cedo estava assim determinado, ainda mais quando a mãe disse que Rin estava tendo problemas para se adaptar a nova vida, que ela brigou na escola com uma garota, logo a sua doce e meiga Rin mais sabia muito bem que Rin era boa de briga que era persistente e nunca desistia de nada e por isso hoje terminaria enfim com kagura._

_Kagu- foi a Rin não foi?_

_Sesshy- rin? Ela esta longe já tem um ano_

_Kagu- eu sabia que aquela pirralha me causaria problemas! O que ela lhe deu que eu não posso dar?_

_Sesshy- o que ela me deu? Ela me ama mesmo depois de tudo agora pega todas as suas tralhas e se manda_

_Kagu- não vai terminar assim_

_A moça pega suas coisas e vai embora prometendo que se vingaria_

**##Flash back##**

**Sesshoumaru agora olha kagura nos olhos**

**Sesshy- desculpe pelo modo que lhe tratei**

**Kagu- não se preocupe você era jovem éramos jovens afinal estamos beirando aos trinta**

**Sesshy- ela não teve culpa**

**Kagu- eu sei é engraçado porque eu não a culpava por termos terminados e sim por você amar a ela o que ela tinha que eu não tinha?**

**Sesshy- não é o que ela tinha era o que ela fazia e faz comigo ensinei tudo a ela Kagura fui o primeiro a beijá-la a tocá-la fui o primeiro que ela amou.**

**Kagu- eu agora compreendo tome cuidado com Sarah ela não é inofensiva**

**Sesshy- diz isso como se ela fosse pior que o demonio**

**Kagu- ela vai usar desse segredo contra você e Rin eu vim aqui com essa desculpa de conversar quando o que eu quero é me despedir**

**Sesshy- vai embora?**

**Kagu- meu vôo sai hoje tenho que me esconder de Sarah**

**Sesshy- kagura não precisa...**

**Kagu- preciso. Eu tenho que sair do Japão tome cuidado com Sango ela não esta brincando ela é tão má como Sarah**

**Ela se levantou indo ate a porta**

**Sesshy- adeus kagura**

**Kagu- se cuida**

**Ela saiu Sesshoumaru agora ficou pensando nisso se Sarah sabia teria problemas longos problemas mais agora os enfrentarias e venceria os obstáculos mesmo eles sendo duros, ouviu o telefone tocar atendeu.**

**Sesshy- alo...**

_- oi sesshy!_

**Sesshy- rin o que foi?**

_- estamos esperando você sua mãe esta ansiosa sabe como tia iza é_

**Sesshy- já estou indo**

_- tem um rapaz aqui que não para de perguntar por você_

**Sesshy- diga a ele que logo chego e ele se prepare para jogar uma partida de futebol**

_- ta ate logo beijo_

**Sesshy- thau**

**Não queria nem ia preocupá-la veria o que Sarah realmente sabia e o que ela queria, isso era o que faria. Pegou as chaves do carro saindo do apartamento.**

**##**

**Rin já estava na cozinha preparava com ajuda de Kaede um bolo de chocolate olhava Tsuki que olhava para colher de uma maneira de desejo mesmo que indiretamente.**

**Rin- eu vou lhe dar a colher mocinho**

**Tsuki- eba eu tava secando pa vê se ia mesmo.**

**Rin- que bobinho mais come de vagar**

**O menino pega a colher e sair pela casa**

**Rin- ai ele vai se sujar**

**Kaede- deixe você fazia isso quando menina sabia?**

**Rin- não lembro**

**Kaede- é e sempre quem ia atrás de você era o Sesshoumaru lembro muito bem ele te carregava pra cima e pra baixo**

**- claro que sim lhe chamava de princesinha corria por toda a casa com você nos braços ele foi o primeiro a lhe pegar no colo**

**Rin- tia**

**Iza- você era a coisa mais linda do mundo Rin era a jóia dele depois que você partiu ele ficou muito triste**

**Rin- nunca soube**

**Iza- me lembro muito bem**

**##Flash Back##**

_Sesshoumaru estava no quarto deitado quando hakudoshi entrou_

_Sesshy- o que você quer?_

_Hashi- saber o que aconteceu_

_Sesshy- ela foi embora_

_Hashi- esperava que ela lhe esperasse para sempre já somos inteligentes Sesshoumaru e não mais crianças e sabe que já a transformou em uma de nos_

_Sesshy- ela era a minha criança_

_Hashi- sente-se culpado agora? Por favor não se preocuparam com isso antes do que aconteceu_

_Sesshy- me sinto culpado por tudo o que ela passou por minha causa e agora vejo porque fiz_

_Hashi- é tarde demais pra isso_

_O primo sai do quarto deixando Sesshoumaru pior do que estava o que ele não sabia era que o pai e a governanta Kaede já sabiam de tudo mais nunca comentaram nada com ninguém._

_Kaede- senhor sesshoumaru- sama esta tão triste me dói vê-lo assim _

_Inu t- ele procurou isso- disse calmo- ele vai achar um rumo Kaede um dia..._

**##Flash Back##**

**Izayoi recordava muito bem que depois daquela conversa que nunca soube Hashi evitava entrar na casa**

**Rin- tia**

**Iza – ah desculpe rin o que dizia?**

**Rin- que sempre tive sorte de ter você como mãe**

**Iza- querida a conheço desde que nasceu e desde que nasceu esta perto de mim. Lembro-me que Miroku tinha acabado de nascer também eu e seu tio já estávamos juntos éramos uma família você sempre foi à menininha que eu seu tio desejávamos ter por isso sempre que podíamos pegávamos você emprestada, pena sango nunca ter gostado dessas coisas ela sempre foi muito fechada e rebelde**

**Rin- é uma pena**

**##**

**Na sala o pequeno hanyou de olhos azuis caminhava com a colher de pau na boca estava sujo na boca e sua roupa também as mãos grudentas e cabelo bagunçado sabia que se a mãe o pegasse assim levaria uma bronca por isso andava na ponta dos pés para não vê-la**

**- ora se não é meu sobrinho- disse a moça de cabelos castanhos**

**Tsuki- oi tia sango**

**Sango- não me chame de tia pivete- disse grossa- onde esta a Rin?**

**Tsuki- na cozinha**

**Ela sorriu saindo de perto da criança grudenta e sujinha este continuou a fazer o que fazia.**

**- se sua mãe pega- diz a voz fria já conhecida pelo rapaz**

**Tsuki- papai!**

**Ele pula encima de Sesshoumaru o sujando de chocolate**

**Sesshy- sua mãe vai brigar com você sabia?**

**Tsuki- eu num quelia foi sem quele**

**Sesshy- vem vou dar um jeito nisso sua mãe trouxe uma roupa de reserva não?-Tsuki confirmou com a cabeça- ela não muda**

**Eles subiram ate um quarto onde Sesshoumaru limpou Tsuki e trocou a roupa do pequeno hanyou**

**Sesshy- bem melhor**

**Tsuki- obigado**

**- quem diria que eu veria uma cena assim**

**Sesshy- "hashi"**

**Hashi- odeio quando você me chama assim**

**Sesshy- o que foi?**

**Hashi- nunca pensei que fosse ver você cuidando de uma criança**

**Sesshy- eu sei.**

**Tsuki- hei papai quem é essa moça?**

**Sesshoumaru riu como que o pequeno disse**

**Hashi- eu não sou moça sou Hakudoshi digamos que seu tio**

**Tsuki- haku o que?? Posso te chama de hashi?**

**Hashi- esta bem eu desisto**

**Sesshy- tsuki vai brincar mais cuidado para não se sujar**

**Tsuki- ta pai ate logo tio hashi!**

**Hashi- ate- o pequeno saiu do quarto- o que vai acontecer se tia iza ou tio bakuseno ouvirem isso?**

**Sesshy- nada porque ele é pequeno.**

**Hashi- mais sango pode insinuar alguma coisa**

**Sesshy- ela não vai se atrever já soube que Miroku arrumou uma namorada?**

**Hashi- e esta mudando de assunto, e sim nossa é estranho**

**Sesshy- acho que a moça deve botá-lo nos eixos**

**Hashi- porque??**

**Sesshy- se é quem eu penso que é com toda certeza vai colocá-lo nos eixos**

**Hashi- eu estava sentindo o cheiro de bolo sabia?**

**Sesshy- rin fez para mim**

**Hashi- o almoço é meu**

**Sesshy- veremos priminho mais novo**

**##**

**Na cozinha Rin ainda esperava pelo bolo mais o que a incomodava era o silencio de sango ela estava estranha algo dizia que ela estava preocupada**

**Rin- qual o problema?**

**San- falando com a inimiga?**

**Rin- querendo ou não sou idiota demais em ainda me preocupar com você**

**San- é mesmo agora vê se não se mete na minha vida**

**Ela saiu dali deixando uma Rin com uma pulga atrás da orelha**

**##**

**No escritório da casa Taishou o senhor da casa estava lendo um livro quando a governanta entrou ali com uma bandeja de chá.**

**Kaede- izayoi- sama mandou senhor**

**Inu t- ah obrigado kaede já estão todos aqui?**

**Kaede- só falta Miroku com a namorada e Sarah**

**Inu t- pensei que ela não viria**

**Kaede- não sei mais algo me diz que ela vira**

**Inu t- quem diria que um dia Miroku traria uma namorada para casa**

**Kaede- ele desde pequeno foi o mais Don Juan dos três**

**Inu t- talvez tenha puxado o pai**

**Kaede- senhor sei que não é de minha conta mais nunca vi o senhor ou a senhora comentando sobre o pai dele**

**Inu t- conheci Izayoi quando ela estava no 5º mês de gestação ela logo se separou e casou-se comigo no 7º mês o ex- marido dela desde então não apareceu para saber do filho o que achei estranho já que ele era um homem correto**

**Kaede- menina rin esta tão feliz**

**Inu t- lembra do que eu disse ah 13 aos anos atrás?**

**Kaede- lembro-me que disse que um dia sesshoumaru sama acharia um rumo**

**Inu t- ele achou e veja onde esta junto a Rin novamente é destino não?**

**Kaede- acha mesmo?**

**Inu t- acho.**

**Kaede- esta bem senhor obrigada com licença**

**A governanta saiu deixando Inu Taishou ali pensando no passado do filho mais velho**

**Inu t- quantas ele me aprontou?**

**##**

**No jardim dos fundos da casa Sesshoumaru terminava de fumar um cigarro uma coisa rara nele já que quase nunca fumava, mais o que Kagura disse lhe deixou nervoso.**

**- fumando?**

**Ele da um meio sorriso virando-se para sua Rin que sorria**

**Sesshy- alguém já lhe disse que hoje você esta maravilhosamente bela?**

**Rin- não obrigada e você não esta mal**

**Sesshy- como é bom receber um elogio**

**Rin- porque esta fumando? Sabia que isso é prejudicial à saúde? (2)**

**Sesshy- não conseguir larga totalmente**

**Rin- e fuma desde quando?**

**Sesshy- desde os 15 anos depois da sua ida**

**Rin- minha culpa?**

**Sesshy- não coisas de adolescente rebelde, não briguei com ninguém**

**Rin- eu era uma menina estressada e apenas coloquei a cabeça dela na privada**

**Sesshy- sempre foi boa de briga sabia?**

**Rin- eu sei e não me arrependo de nada**

**Sesshy- eu me arrependo de não ter visto quanto você é importante pra mim**

**Rin- passamos por muita coisa sabia?**

**Sesshy- eu sei mais agora estamos juntos**

**Rin- juntos!**

**##**

**Perto da piscina Tsuki brincava perto de Sarah que acabara de chegar e sango que conversava com ela, perto dali também estava Hashi que não queria deixar o menino ali mais a chegada de Miroku com a nova namorada o distraiu e foi nesse meio tempo que Sarah fez uma de suas maldades.**

**Sarah- oi querido**

**Tsuki a encarou e fechou a cara**

**Tsuki- o que ce quer buxa?**

**Sarah- como é mal educada criança olha que bolinha bonita**

**Tsuki- não pega meu pai que me deu!**

**Sarah- pai que pai?**

**Tsuki- o meu pai o Sesshoumalu**

**Sarah riu mais no fundo estava com ódio muito ódio**

**Sarah- é – ela sorri ma jogando a bola da criança na água- caiu**

**O pequeno encara a bala ali queria tanto pegar começou a chorar se aproximando da piscina mais não viu as má intenções da mulher que estava perto, ela apenas encosta nele o derrubando na água o pequeno logo começou a se debater na água.**

**Tsuki- MÃE!**

**Sarah via a cena ali sem fazer nada assim como sango que ate se divertia o menino gritava com medo, mais logo a atenção foi chamada e Sesshoumaru e Rin que por sorte estavam mais pertos correram**

**Rin- TSUKI!**

**Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes ao pular e salvar o menino ele pegou o pequeno hanyou que se encolhia assustado e com frio nos braços dele**

**##**

**Rin olhava o pequeno que já estava melhor e seco**

**Rin- esta bem querido?**

**Tsuki- ta sim mamãe a moça du mal não me fez mal**

**Rin- que moça?**

**Tsuki- a buxa!**

**Rin logo entendeu mais aquilo não ia ficar assim não mesmo**

**Rin- fica aqui meu anjo**

**Ah mais Sarah veria que não devia ter mexido com a sua família**

**##**

**No andar de baixo Sarah se fingia de desentendida falava que o pequeno escorregou mais que ficou sem ação, sesshoumaru ainda estava molhado viu Rin descer e pela cara dela não estava bem.**

**Sesshy- como ele esta?**

**Rin- foi apenas um susto**

**Iza- graças a deus Sarah disse que ele escorregou**

**Rin- ele não escorregou ela o jogou!**

**San- é mentira eu vi ele escorregando...**

**Rin- CALA A BOCA E NÃO SE INTROMETA SE NÃO EU MESMO ACABO COM VOCÊ**

**Pela primeira vez as pessoas ali viram uma rin furiosa Sarah pareceu não se intimidar**

**Rin- se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao meu filho eu juro que você não veria a luz do sol nunca mais**

**Sarah- eu não fiz isso seu filho deve esta apenas assustado**

**Rin- não ele não esta**

**Inu t- chega! Rin Sarah no meu escritório Sesshoumaru vá trocar de roupa os outros só um momento**

**Todos obedeceram à ordem de Inu Taishou Sarah ainda estava passivamente calma já Rin ainda fervia**

**Inu t- quero que resolvam suas diferenças**

**Sarah- eu não tenho nada a tratar com ela**

**Inu t- eu vou esta aqui fora**

**O homem saiu da sala deixando as duas ali**

**Sarah- nossa não sei porque tanto drama o pivete ta vivo que pena não?**

**Rin- se algo tivesse...**

**Sarah- ai não me faça rir**

**Rin- acha mesmo que eu não sou capaz de nada?**

**Sarah- eu acho**

**Rin sorriu má e passou por Sarah fingindo que ia sair Sarah virou-se para ela e logo sentiu o impacto do tapa que Rin lhe deu, no mesmo instante tentou revidar mais Rin a segurou com força a jogando contra a instante e ficando frente a frente com ela.**

**Rin- ainda acha?**

**##**

**Na sala os outros ouviram um barulho e viram Inu taishou sair de lá**

**Iza- querido elas estão brigando?**

**Inu t- não quero que ninguém se aproxime de lá ouviu sango- disse autoritário**

**San- vai deixar elas brigarem?**

**Inu t- isso é um acerto de contas**

**Miro- yuki me desculpa pela confusão**

**Yuki- que nada sua prima deve ter certeza disso**

**San- certeza não querida tomara que a Sarah acabe com ela!**

**Miro- mãe**

**Iza- querido**

**Inu t- deixem as duas lá**

**Hashi- elas podem ate cai no tapa mais vão sair bem**

**Todos riram com a frase de hashi mais no fundo ele tava era torcendo pra Rin esta bem**

**Pulsos - Pitty (3)**

**No escritório Sarah tentava a todo custo bater em Rin mais ela estava mais forte a jogou no sofá que tinha lá ficando por cima da ex-esposa do primo**

**Rin- nunca mais depois disso vai fazer mal ao meu filho**

**Sarah- filho? Esse pivete não é seu filho e muito menos DELE E ELE O AMA MAIS DO QUE A MIM!**

**Rin- ele o ama porque ele merece diferente de você!**

**Sarah- mais somos iguais Rin nos duas mais você é pior eu sei o que fez**

**Rin se levantou de cima dela**

**Sarah- viu como é fácil eu vou acabar com a sua mascará vou te destruir**

**Rin- vai?- ela olha Sarah bem nos olhos- veremos sabe porque? Eu tenho que você nunca teve eu tenho o amor dele coisa que você jamais terá**

**Ela sai do escritório passando por todos na sala sem dizer nada.**

**##**

**Na sala todos observavam o lugar por onde Rin passou parecia esta nervosa, logo vem Sarah sair também ela estava com a roupa amassada e seu rosto muito vermelho ela não disse nada apenas saiu da casa dando um sinal para Sango que sorriu.**

**##**

**Sesshoumaru já estava trocado estava a esperando sabia que teria uma dura conversar com Rin mais ali não seria o local mais como sair dali agora?. Ela entrou no quarto**

**Rin- então?**

**Sesshy- vamos**

**Rin- e tsuki?**

**Sesshy- minha mãe cuida precisamos conversar**

**Eles desceram, Sesshoumaru falou com os pais que cuidaria de Tsuki, para a felicidade de sango**

**##**

**Foi um longo e silencioso caminho pelo menos para Rin que permanecia inquieta, logo que chegaram ele se sentou, a olhou nos olhos.**

**Sesshy- esta machucada?**

**Rin- não- disse grossa- ela sabe não é?**

**Sesshy- kagura me contou hoje de manha**

**Rin- e não pretendia me contar?**

**Sesshy- não hoje**

**Rin- como ela descobriu?**

**Sesshy- eu não sei só sei que Naraku esta com ela Rin**

**Rin- não isso não- ela deixava as lagrimas serem derramadas**

**Sesshy- rin...**

**Rin- maldita hora que eu... dói sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- eu sei minha rin mais só podemos esperar agora pelo que vai acontecer**

**Rin- promete que não vai me deixar! Promete!**

**Sesshy- eu te prometo**

**Rin o beija de uma forma apaixonada Sesshoumaru retribuía ao beijo de uma forma intensa, a deita na cama passando a mão por todo o corpo da mulher, ela tirava a blusa social que ele tinha com pressa, o beijava de uma forma única, sesshoumaru tirou a blusa dela com facilidade, beijou-a em todo o corpo com fervo paixão e amor.**

**Após alguns minutos ambos estavam nus ele se posicionou a penetrando rápido dando a ela estocadas profundas e rápidas os gemidos dela eram abafados por beijos seus beijos, ele a fazia sua novamente sua rin e de mais ninguém, os corpos se entrelaçavam como se fossem feitos um para o outro, os suor era evidente os gemidos cada vez maiores e mais longos, havia algo a mais dessa vez algo que parecia uma mistura de desespero com despedida algo como se fosse a ultima vez.**

**Alguns minutos depois todo o barulho se ouve apenas restaram ali duas pessoas soadas e abraçadas Rin permanecia quieta tentava a todo custo não estraga aquilo mais sua cabeça rodava seu coração estava a mil sua mente viajava em outro lugar**

**Sesshy- ele precisa de nos rin e de você**

**Aquela frase fez rin encarar Sesshoumaru**

**Rin- quem?- ela parecia esta tentando lembrar**

**Sesshy- tsuki ele já perdeu os pais e não suportaria nos perder**

**Rin- sesshoumaru- ela o abraçou com mais força – to com medo**

**Sesshy- não precisa ter querida eu prometo que vou te proteger deles dessa vez eu juro ninguém nos fará mal.**

**Ambos se abraçaram**

**##**

**Na casa Taishou todos almoçavam calmamente ate sango permanecia quieta Tsuki estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru com Kaede.**

**Miro- hashi eles ligaram?**

**Hashi- não**

**Inu t- eles tem muito o que conversar**

**San- ainda bem que o velho não veio**

**Iza- mais modos sango! É a única testemunha o que viu?**

**San- ta querem a verdade? Ela empurrou ele e não fez nada nem eu**

**Iza- o que aconteceu com você?**

**San- só disse a verdade não era isso que queria?**

**Na verdade sango estava incomodada com a presença daquela namorada de Miroku estava com um ódio mortal dela esta notou mais preferiu ignorar**

**Iza- porque Sarah fez isso?**

**San- porque? Pergunta pra ela!- ela foi grossa**

**Inu t- não permito que fale assim com a sua tia!**

**Miro- parece uma criança mimada sango!**

**Yuki permanecia calma e serena o que deixava sango mais furiosa assim**

**San- eu não sou criança!**

**Hashi- esta se comportando como uma**

**San- cala a boca hashi o problema é que vocês transformam a Rin em uma santa e ela não é**

**Iza- sua irmã é uma mulher descente!**

**San- descente ela esta tendo um caso com Sesshoumaru!**

**Izayoi nessa hora colocou a mão na boca de horror que ficou ao ouvir aquilo**

**Miro- não acredita nela mãe, Sesshoumaru nunca faria isso com a Rin eles não estão tendo um caso**

**San- quanta hipocrisia.**

**Inu t- chega sango se é para caluniar sua irmã saia daqui não sou obrigado a agüentar suas mau criações**

**Yuki- que infantil**

**Sango teve raiva nessa hora muita, mais logo um sorriso se passou em seus lábios um sorriso que foi percebido por Hashi**

**Hashi- venha sango**

**San- espera- ela se levantou- parabéns Miroku- ela foi completamente cínica**

**Miro- o que foi agora?**

**San- parabéns soube que vai ser pai**

**Iza- sango não estamos de brincadeira- disse izayoi mais autoritária do que de costume isso sim era raro ela ter esse tom de voz**

**San- não é brincadeira ele vai ter um filho**

**Miro- vou? De quem?**

**San- meu estou grávida e pelas minhas contas o filho é seu!**

**Os acontecimentos foram rápidos demais Miroku só pode ver a mãe desmaiar**

**##**

**Rin já estava vestida sentiu uma má sensação**

**Sesshy- o que foi meu anjo?**

**Rin- algo de ruim aconteceu sesshy**

**Sesshy- mais?**

**A campainha tocou Sesshoumaru atendeu junto com Rin mais para a surpresa dos dois eram duas pessoas e nenhuma queria o bem de ambos**

**Rin- naraku**

**Sesshy- Sarah**

**##**

_Charles Bukowski Escreveu:_

_"Sempre haverá algo para arruína as nossas vidas. Tudo depende "de que" ou o que nos "encontra primeiro" Você esta sempre maduro e pronto para ser tomado"_

_##_

**(1) Nossa que embolação entenderam?**

**(2) O ministério da Tamy adverte não fumem pois isso faz mal a saúde, ate lá vou tentar minha mãe meu pai e meu irmão pararem.**

**##**

**Oi gente mil desculpas novamente, sobre esse capitulo eu esperava mais da cena do Miroku com a Yumi mais só conseguir escrever isso, realmente a sango esta ficando cada vez mais doida da cabeça eu achei ate estranho isso serio a idéia me veio do nada. Ah eu fiz uma pesquisa na escola pra escolher o final que havia sido dois mais enfim a primeira e mais antiga idéia venceu então o final deles já está pronto.**

**Kagura contou a Sesshoumaru tudo o que sabe nossa muito estranho né? Será que ela esta com medo de algo? Eu não fui muito especifica no relacionamento deles ai esta uma pequena explicação o Sesshy era o maior canalha né? Que bom que ele mudou.**

**Uma parte da vida do Sesshoumaru foi revelada nossa ate eu me surpreendi em escrever ele assim com saudades da Rin e sim ele sempre cuidou dela na verdade esse sentimento começou como de irmãos mais logo deu pra nota no 1º capitulo que as coisas mudaram e muito.**

**O Tsuki esta ficando cada vez melhor ele é cômico e fofo e ele chamando o Hashi de mulher foi hilário a relação dele com o Sesshoumaru só tende a melhorar.**

**O sesshy fuma surpresas? E a Rin era uma briguenta por isso que ela é assim tão nervosa pra uma medica, ela brigava muito depois da partida mais a doce Rin ainda vive ali**

**Não podem me matar eu fiz dois hentais mesmo o ultimo não tendo sido o melhor**

**Vamos matar a Sarah nossa ela tirou mesmo a Rin do serio isso sim é surpreendente deve esta muito curiosas para saber qual o tão misterioso segredo da Rin não é? Ela deus mesmo uns tapas na Sarah e vai ficar pior no próximo capitulo.**

**Sango grávida? Tenho esses planos desde os primeiros capítulos e SIM O FILHO É DO MIROKU saberão porque no próximo capitulo e pobre dele logo agora que encontrou uma mulher que goste dele de verdade. Pobre izayoi só ta levando desgostos.**

**Enfim consegui encaixar o Naraku já pensava em desistir dele vocês saberão o que ele sabe sobre a Rin e o Sesshy mais pra frente.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Pequena Rin:** oi, que bom que gastou e achou fofo o capitulo eu acho que essa foi um pouco melhor, é o Sesshy é um pai muito bom e ele com a Rin formam o melhor casal do mundo, já leu que sim mais será mesmo a ultima vez? Ele por enquanto não teve vergonha mais quem sabe ele não muda? Mesmo com uma surra!. By

**Acdy- chan:** oi! A sango é um personagem meio que sem lado certo no começo parece ser aliada mais agora é inimiga, Será que ela ama o Miroku? As atitudes dela são infantis e bobas. O sesshy tem que se acha ele é o cara pelo menos da fic eu ri muito com essa cena também. Ate eu me surpreendo afinal eu demoro pra escreve mais ai vem vindo idéias enfim... Aleluia ele jogou tudo pro alto ela merece e ele também. O segredo é mistério mais já ta quase próximo de ser desvendado não tem idéia do que seja não? By

**Kuchiki Rin :**oi! Obrigado por ter gostado do capitulo é a Sango é osso duro e a Rin deu pra ver desde a briga da Sarah que não é mole não! Não precisa se preocupa em perguntar sobre a Sango não eu adoro responder sobre ela eu mesma a cada capitulo que escrevo me surpreendo mais e mais. É o Hakudoshi é lindo eu sempre gostei dele no bem em varias fics que leio ele é do bem e acho bem legal trabalhar com ele. Já esta ai o capitulo resta lê e gostar. By

**PEDIDO DA AUTORA:**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !**

**Kisses e Ja ne**

**06/11/2008**


	8. Chapter 8

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. Os personagens Tsuki e Yuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi gente!! Tudo Bem?**

**Desculpem esta demorando tanto a atualizar eu vou entra em semana de provas e tenho que estudar por isso talvez eu demore a atualizar o proximo capitulo espero que gostem desse**

**Boa Leitura:**

**Cap 8 "Soluções e Respostas"**

**Izayoi despertava depois de um longo tempo inconsciente ela olha o marido com lagrimas nos olhos lagrimas vistas por ele apenas quando o pai de Miroku partiu sem dizer mais nada lagrimas de uma tristeza única a dor de uma...mãe.**

**Iza- é verdade?**

**Inu t- sim o exame é verdadeiro**

**Hashi- tia**

**Iza- tragam-me meus dois filhos e Rin aqui**

**Hashi- porque Sesshoumaru e Rin?**

**Iza- quero toda a família aqui bakuseno e sango todos**

**O jovem médico saiu do quarto ligando para Sesshoumaru**

**##**

**Dentro do escritório Miroku ainda pensava em tudo o que sango disse e se era mesmo verdade? O que faria?**

**- pensando?**

**Era sango ela tinha um ar de superioridade de deboche e de raiva**

**Miro- satisfeita?**

**San- em estar grávida? Não eu nunca planejei isso estragar meu corpo minha juventude cuidando de uma criança**

**Miro- mais engravidou e ainda diz que é meu como posso ter certeza?**

**San- duvida de mim? Faça as contas com meu teste de gravidez foi o único que transei sem camisinha**

**Miro- viu o que fez com a minha mãe?**

**San- ela vai ficar bem**

**Miro- não se importa com ela nem comigo nem com essa criança**

**San- é nisso tem razão se eu pudesse tiraria essa criança**

**- não você não fará isso**

**San- olha se não é a santa Rin!**

**Rin- ah querida você não fará isso**

**San- quem vai me deter?**

**Rin- tia iza quer nos ver se prepara sango**

**Ela sorriu saindo dali deixando os dois primos se encarando**

**Rin- não se culpe**

**Miro- é minha responsabilidade**

**Rin- não miroku não é. Sempre foi um homem de princípios me orgulho disso foi minha culpa ela é assim por minha culpa mais as coisas vão mudar**

**Miro- ela quer aborta meu filho Rin**

**Rin- já o sente viu? Ela não vai fazer isso por que sabe que terá seu desprezo e seu ódio não se preocupe.**

**Miro- o que minha mãe quer?**

**Rin- conversar**

**Miro- o que houve Rin? Esta triste**

**Rin- algo do meu passado retornou algo que pretendo enfrentar, mais vamos logo**

**Ambos saíram do escritório subindo ao quarto de Izayoi**

**##**

**Izayoi olhava Sango triste Bakuseno não entendia nada apenas foi chamado mais não sabia o porque**

**Baku- porque estamos todos aqui? O que houve?**

**Iza- sango esta... ela esta grávida**

**Bakuseno pareceu levar um choque sango grávida**

**Baku- quem é o pai?**

**Miro- eu tio**

**O choque agora pareceu ser maior do que o anterior**

**Baku- não diz nada sango?**

**San- quer que eu diga o que? Já foi eu não posso fazer nada... ah posso e vou eu decidi não ter esse filho**

**Iza- acha que é assim? Quero os dois casados o mais rápido possível**

**San- é tia?- um sorriso de vitória passou pelos lábios da jovem**

**Sesshy- mãe acho que esta se precipitando**

**Iza- não eu não estou eu fui clara desde que eram jovens que não queria relacionamentos entre membros da família**

**San- como se respeitássemos isso!**

**Rin- Sesshy esta certo tia hoje a senhora conheceu a Yuki e viu Miroku feliz coisa que nunca será com essa imbecil**

**San- o que disse?**

**Rin- o que ouviu não sabe o quanto me decepciono com você**

**San- eu te odeio!**

**Miro- chega! Eu decido a minha vida mãe me desculpa mais eu não vou me casar com ela eu não a amo eu já estou farto disso tudo ela vai ter o meu filho eu vou assumi-lo e cuidar dele, não vou fazer como o meu pai biológico.**

**Inu t- estou orgulhoso filho, iza**

**Iza- minha decisão é essa se não quer saia de minha casa**

**Aquela decisão surpreendeu todos ali onde estava a doce e sempre calma izayoi? Rin sentiu um mau pressentimento se a tia descobrisse que ela e Sesshoumaru estavam juntos o que faria? Essa foi sua maior preocupação.**

**Miro- vou pegar minhas coisas**

**Rin- tia**

**Iza- eu sempre fui clara sobre isso**

**Baku- izayoi sango também é culpada... e alem...**

**Iza- ele é mais velho e se não quer assumir a responsabilidade porque não diz logo**

**San- tia eu- ela finge estar triste e arrependida mais no fundo estava adorando- eu não quero separar a família posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo mais não queria isso**

**Iza- tudo bem querida**

**Sesshy- mãe esta sendo muito precipitada**

**Iza- eu estou fazendo o correto**

**Rin- e acha isso correto? Tia me desculpe a amo mais não concordo...**

**Iza- um dia seu filho vai cresce e vai entender**

**Rin- um dia eu fiz a escolha errada tia e depois me arrependi mais a senhora o criou ele é muito responsável...**

**San- me abandonar é responsável?**

**Rin- é seguro porque ficar perto de uma cobra é perigoso, eu não acredito que esta fazendo isso com seu filho- rin derramou algumas lagrimas- se quer saber a senhora acaba de perde uma filha porque não vou voltar aqui ate ele voltar- ela anda ate a porta mais antes de sair diz- a bela inocente ai ontem a noite deu uma de prostituta**

**Izayoi sentiu uma dor no peito ao ver sua mais querida sobrinha partir assim mais não fez nada nem respondeu nada.**

**Sesshy- mãe**

**Iza- eu só quero o melhor para vocês**

**Inu t- eu também querida mais o certo é o que ele quer**

**Sesshy- pai pode ir ate o escritório comigo?**

**San- visita indesejada?**

**Sesshy- não apenas noticias acredite você é a pessoa mais baixa que conheço**

**Ele saiu do quarto deixando apenas Izayoi, Sango, Hashi e Bakuseno**

**##**

**Rin estava no escritório do tio ainda um pouco abalada com tudo o que aconteceu mais não estava tão preocupada com isso, o tio e o primo mais velho entraram ali**

**Inu t- então o que foi?**

**Sesshy- pai eu queremos contar uma coisa**

**Inu t- contem**

**Rin- é grave tio**

**##**

**No andar de cima Miroku arrumava suas roupas não levaria todas, apenas o essencial se sentiu muito triste pela decisão da mãe mais ela tinha razão em uma coisa discordava em muitas coisas dão mãe mais ainda sim permanecia ali pelo menos agora teria um lugar só seu.**

**- tio Miloki!**

**Miroku olhou o pequeno hanyou de olhos azuis**

**Miro- o que foi pequeno?**

**Tsuki- vai embola?**

**Miro- vou**

**Tsuki- é po culpa da tia sango?**

**Miro- como você sabe?**

**Tsuki- ela ta num caminho elado mais uma dia quem sabe ela volta pala o caminho ceto**

**Miro- é**

**Tsuki sentou ali em frente a ele**

**##**

**Inu Taishou estava calmo depois da revelação feita por Sesshoumaru e Rin este temiam o pior**

**Rin- tio?**

**Inu t- o que eu posso dizer? Nada já aconteceu mais e agora o que farão com naraku e Sarah?**

**Sesshy- eu não sei nos dois os expulsamos de lá mais eles vão nos ameaçar tenho certeza**

**Inu t- eles tem um trunfo a não ser que vocês dois revelem tudo a família**

**Rin- tia iza reagiria pior do que hoje!**

**Sesshy- não nos perdoaria**

**Inu t- ela esta nervosa é normal**

**Rin- expulsar um filho?**

**Inu t- não isso não ela fez isso porque quer que Miroku seja responsável**

**Rin- e assumir o filho não é?**

**Inu t- rin entenda que ela foi criada assim e ...**

**Rin- isso não é motivo **

**Inu t- esta bem eu não quero discutir com você por enquanto vamos deixar a poeira baixar tentem voltar a ter uma vida normal**

**Sesshy- será impossível com Naraku aqui**

**Rin- esta bem eu vou ir falar com Miroku e pegar tsuki vou embora tenho um plantão hoje**

**Sesshy- eu levo você**

**Inu t- tomem cuidado**

**Sesshy- tomaremos pai**

**Ambos saíram do escritório e foram ao quarto de Miroku lá o viram junto com Tsuki**

**Rin- como esta?**

**Miro- vou superar**

**Rin- eu perguntei ao tsuki**

**Miro- nossa como você me ama**

**Rin- tinha que rir um pouco Miroku estou orgulhosa**

**Sesshy- eu também...irmão caçula**

**Miro- e o que sango vai fazer?**

**Sesshy- não sabemos**

**Miro- rin você não brigou com a minha mãe não é?**

**Rin- quando você sair dessa casa eu também saio**

**Miro- mais rin.... ela é sua tia e sango é sua irmã**

**Rin- não você é meu irmão e minha tia vai superar**

**Miro- sesshoumaru!**

**Sesshy- só não faço o mesmo porque tenho medo que ela tenha algo ela quer que seja responsável**

**- e não esta sendo**

**Rin- pai...**

**Baku- entendo Izayoi ela quer que seu filho tenha uma família não quero que se case com minha filha miroku, você não seria feliz e nem ela mais concordo que o bebê precisa de um ambiente familiar**

**Rin- pai isso é bobagem eu estou criando tsuki sozinha...**

**Baku- não se meta nisso eu acho que sempre dei muito valor a você Rin nisso sango tem razão sempre a tratei melhor e sei que sou injusto com ela mais nisso eu vou opinar, eu poderia ignorar mais não posso, quero que seja um homem e sei que fará a coisa certa**

**Bakuseno ia saindo do quarto mais antes Rin falou:**

**Rin- ela é má**

**Baku- ela ainda é sua irmã**

**Rin- não ela não é- rin juntou as forças que tinha nessa hora e resolveu abrir o jogo- ela esta do lado de Sarah ela é má odeia a mim e faria qualquer coisa pra me fazer infeliz se acha que ela é boa me diga em que**

**Baku- não preciso provar que ela é boa**

**Rin- então eu posso dizer que ela não é boa**

**Baku- sei que já cometeu seus erros e um dia você mesma já disse que ela tomaria jeito**

**Rin- ela deixou de ser uma pessoa no momento em que ajudou Sarah a quase matar meu filho**

**Baku- rin não se esqueça que ele não é seu filho**

**Rin- ele é meu filho**

**Baku- porque essa obsessão por um filho?**

**Sesshy- chega tio Rin esta nervosa com tudo o que esta acontecendo**

**Baku- responda é uma ordem**

**Rin- você não manda em mim pai já sou bem grandinha não acha?**

**Baku- esta grandinha o suficiente para seguir seu rumo**

**Rin entendeu aquilo como se fosse uma indireta para ela sair da casa como izayoi fez com Miroku e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso**

**Sesshy- chega tio esta a expulsando da casa?**

**Baku- não apenas disse que ela tem que seguir o caminho**

**Rin- eu já entendi vamos Tsuki**

**Sesshy- eu amo a rin tio**

**Bakuseno encarou Sesshoumaru assim como Rin**

**Baku- ama? Você dois também não izayoi não merece isso eu na mereço isso**

**Sesshy- eu é que não mereço ver a mulher que eu amo sofrer por culpa de uma bobagem Miroku tem razão em sair de casa e não se casar com Sango ela não merece.**

**Miro- eu não vou me casar com a sango**

**Baku- e agora vão lá e dizer a izayoi?**

**- eles não falaram nada- era Inu Taishou**

**Baku- sabia disso?**

**Inu t- sim**

**Baku- e não faz nada?**

**Inu t- eles são adultos e sabem o que fazem não sou eu que vou impedi-los e não é nem você e nem Izayoi que vai impedir**

**Baku- izayoi não merece sofrer isso**

**Sesshy- nem Rin**

**Ele sai do quarto sendo seguido por todos e entrando no quarto de izayoi ela os encara ate Miroku**

**Hashi- sesshoumaru ela ainda esta um pouco nervosa**

**Sesshy- saiam todos daqui por favor**

**Eles fizeram o que foi pedido**

**Iza- o que foi?**

**Sesshy- eu estava com medo mãe**

**Iza- de que?**

**Sesshy- de a senhora fazer o que fez com Miroku mais meu tio disse coisas que eu agora entendo**

**Iza- filho eu só quero o melhor para seu irmão**

**Sesshy- lembra quando se casou com meu pai? Eu não gostava de você mãe mais você ganhou meu carinho e me deu um irmão, sei que é duro ter que admitir mais acho que a senhora acha que se deixar eles dois juntos eles farão a mesma coisa que eu aprenderão a se amar...- izayoi derramou lagrimas abraçando o filho- sei que parece estar sendo duro mais eles não serão felizes porque sango não o ama de verdade**

**Iza- eu sei mais o bebê...**

**Sesshy- sabe que amor é o que a senhora e meu pai sentem vontade de dar e receber em troca...não é filho deles que vai os unir**

**Iza- tem razão**

**Sesshy- por favor reconsidere, ele sempre foi o mais Don Juan de nos mais ele sabe o que faz**

**Iza- e vou conversar com ele prometo**

**Sesshy- quero contar uma coisa mãe eu sei que vai me odiar por isso mais não posso mais esconder**

**Iza- o que?**

**Sesshy- mãe tem um motivo pelo qual Sarah odeia Rin**

**Iza- motivo?**

**Sesshy- ela acha que amo Rin**

**Iza- é verdade não é?**

**Sesshy- é eu amo a Rin mãe e quero me casar com ela sei que é contra mais é com ela que quero viver meu futuro**

**Iza- mais é casado**

**Sesshy- estou me separando de Sarah para forma uma família com Rin e Tsuki**

**Iza- acho que sou péssima mãe porque todos os meus filhos fazem coisas erradas**

**Sesshy- inuyasha não mãe**

**Iza- é mais o mais engraçado é que não sinto raiva de vocês dois nem decepção, eu me sinto ate feliz**

**Sesshy- rin não queria contar depois do que houve com Miroku**

**Iza- ela esta triste comigo**

**Sesshy- ela tem razão esta sendo dura demais com Miroku assim como Bakuseno**

**Iza- eu vou conversar com ele e traremos uma solução sem sango ter que abortar**

**Sesshy- é importante para a nossa família mãe**

**Iza- vamos desce eu tenho que fazer umas coisas**

**Sesshy- obrigado**

**Izayoi abraçou novamente derramando algumas lagrimas.**

**##**

**A família estava na sala Bakuseno ainda estava decidido a saber o que faria com a filha**

**Todos eles observaram à senhora da casa desce acompanhada do filho mais velho**

**Iza- bem eu sei que hoje não foi o melhor dia de nossas vidas e quero falar algo**

**Todos ali a olharam ela apenas continuou firme**

**Iza- quero pedir desculpas a você Miroku fui injusta ao dizer palavras duras me perdoe filho**

**Miro- é claro mãe esta certa em querer me ver responsável**

**Iza- mais não precisa se casar com sua prima se não o quer**

**San- eu não vou ter esse filho**

**Iza- você o terá sango e cuidará dele miroku lhe ajudara terá uma casa tudo o que sempre sonhou**

**San- não....**

**Iza- bakuseno...**

**Baku- izayoi- ele parecia esta confuso- eu não sei estou velho e cansado, se acha que isso é o melhor o que posso dizer?**

**San- pai tem que ficar do meu lado!**

**Baku- o que quer fazer sango?**

**San- eu não quero ter esse filho**

**Baku- ótimo então quero que apenas o tenha, e se no fim não o quiser de a guarda a Miroku**

**San- dar a guarda?**

**Baku- é assim evitamos mais dor**

**Iza- miroku**

**Miro- tudo bem**

**Iza- Rin**

**A morena encarou izayoi tentando conter as lagrimas**

**Rin- o que foi?**

**Iza- ama mesmo meu filho?**

**Rin- amo**

**Iza- então porque não o faz feliz vamos vocês dois não tem a vida toda**

**Rin- obrigado- ela abraçou a tia- me desculpe tia por tudo**

**Iza- esta tudo bem agora**

**San- não**

**Sango olha aquela cena com ódio Rin sempre conseguia o que queria ela saiu da sala**

**Inu t- já estava na hora**

**Iza- e você sabia?**

**Inu t- conheço nossos filhos muito bem querida e sei que já havia notado**

**Iza- só quero agora que sesshoumaru se separe de Sarah!**

**Sesshy- vou fazer isso assim que ela assinar**

**Rin- é ela vai se não morre**

**Tsuki- a buxa vai se felá!**

**Hashi- igualzinho a mãe**

**Todos riram**

**Rin- eu tenho um plantão melhor eu ir**

**Sesshy- eu cuido do tsuki hoje**

**Hashi- rin eu te dou uma carona**

**Rin- esta bem se cuida meu filhote ate o próximo almoço**

**Ela se despediu de todos e foi com o primo de olhos violetas.**

**##**

**Cerca de uma meia hora depois Rin já estava no hospital atendendo algumas crianças**

**- rin**

**Rin- oi kikyou! O que faz aqui? Seu plantão não é amanhã?**

**Kiky- estou fugindo de casa meu marido esta insuportável**

**Rin- acha isso correto?**

**Kiky- não mais aqui me sinto muito melhor sabia?**

**Rin- eu também**

**Kiky- como foi o almoço?**

**Rin- foi o pior almoço em família dos últimos anos**

**Rin começou a contar para kikyou toda a historia. Esta se surpreendeu**

**Kiky- vamos ver sua inimiga jogou tsuki na água e descobriu um segredo do passado você e seu primo bonitão foram para o apartamento dele conversar transaram e a esposa dele chegou com um homem do passado de vocês, sua irmã ta grávida do seu primo, sua tia o expulsou mais voltou atrás e no fim você e o bonitão revelaram que se amam é isso mesmo?**

**Rin- é resumindo**

**Kiky- Hakudoshi deve ter tido um ótimo almoço**

**Rin- é teve**

**Kiky- mais você não contou a sua tia sobre o seu passado não é?**

**Rin- não isso não**

**Kiky- e como se sente?**

**Rin- se quer saber me sinto mais leve**

**Kiky- que bom e tsuki como esta se adaptando?**

**Rin- muito bem ele e Sesshoumaru já devem esta dormindo**

**##**

**Ao contrario do que Rin pensava Tsuki ainda não estava dormindo apesar de estar no apartamento de Sesshoumaru o pequeno ainda estava pensativo e confuso não gostava de ficar assim, ele se levantou indo ate o quarto de sesshoumaru o viu de olhos fechado.**

**- o que foi?**

**Tsuki- pai**

**Sesshy- devia estar dormindo sabia?**

**Tsuki- num consigo to com medo**

**Sesshy- de que?**

**Tsuki- de tudo posso domi aqui?**

**Sesshy- pode mais só por hoje você já é um rapazinho então tem que dormi sozinho**

**Tsuki- ta**

**O pequeno se deita ao lado de Sesshoumaru logo adormece nos braços dele este acaba por dormi também mais no lugar de apenas dormi acabou sonhando com algo que não via há muito tempo algo que nunca mais foi**

_Estava em frente a um tumulo observava a lapide fria e sem vida seus olhos estavam frios mais que o normal não sabia o que fazia li quando uma pequena voz o despertou seus olhos e olhou para a voz vendo que vinha de uma menina_

_- olha lá- disse a pequena menina de olhos azuis_

_Ele vai ate onde ela apontou com o dedo no alto da colina olha para o tumulo e se surpreende com o sobrenome_

_"Taishou"_

**Acordou assustado observou que já era de manhã o que fora aquele sonho? Foi o que ele se perguntou não viu o nome na lapide mais era seu sobrenome será que aquilo era um aviso? Será que alguém morreria? Mais quem?**

**A porta do seu apartamento foi aberta por uma bela mulher que vestia uma roupa de medica**

**Rin- olá**

**Sesshy- oi**

**Rin- tsuki dormiu bem?- perguntou o beijando de leve nos lábios**

**Sesshy- sim esta no meu quarto**

**Rin- o que houve sesshy?**

**Sesshy- nada apenas tive um pesadelo- ele disse calmo não queria preocupar Rin mais aquele pesadelo lhe deu alguma insegurança.**

**Rin- mais esta tudo bem não é?- ela agora parecia mais preocupada**

**Sesshy- sim minha rin esta tudo bem eu juro**

**Rin- acho bom**

**Sesshy- porque não vai dormi. Eu levo tsuki para a escola**

**Rin- não precisa, eu hoje tenho que ir a um lugar**

**Sesshy- que lugar?**

**##**

**Apesar de cedo Miroku já estava na rua precisava falar com Yuki sobre o que aconteceu no dia anterior, viu a mulher desce de seu apartamento e foi ate ela**

**Miro- podemos conversar?**

**Yuki- claro**

**Ambos entraram um café sentaram e pediram algo para comer**

**Miro- eu não vou me casar com sango**

**Yuki- miroku ela espera um filho seu não pode a deixar**

**Miro- eu não a amo e não vou me casar com quem não amo é de você que eu gosto**

**Yuki- eu também gosto de você mais não quero me meter entre você e seu filho**

**Miro- sango não quer ter esse filho então decidimos que apenas o terá e depois me dará a guarda você pode ser uma boa mãe para esse filho eu sei que pode.**

**Yuki- miroku eu não sei ainda**

**Miro- pense um pouco vamos continuar como estamos depois sim você me responde**

**A mulher sorriu gentilmente para ele que sentiu algo inexplicável**

**##**

**Sarah estava na sua casa observava naraku que estava a sua frente sorrindo maliciosamente**

**Nara- como seu marido o trocou por Rin?**

**Sarah- não faço idéia**

**- com toda certeza ela faz melhor**

**Sarah- sango que bom que veio**

**San- quem é esse finalmente**

**Sarah- tudo ao seu tempo só o que precisa saber é que a parti de agora ele é nosso aliado**

**San- tudo bem mais e kagura?**

**Sarah- já demos um jeito nela... e o que enfim aconteceu naquela maldita casa?**

**San- deu tudo errado eles querem que eu tenha esse filho e entregue a miroku assim que nascer**

**Sarah- querida sejamos francas você pode tirar muito proveito dessa situação sabia?**

**San- como?**

**Nara- acho que ela quer dizer que pode sair no lucro**

**Sarah- você pode vender essa criança a Miroku ou ate mesmo o ameaçar de qualquer forma.**

**Sango sorriu com aquela idéia alem de tudo ela poderia fazer com que aquela namorada de Miroku sofresse gostou da idéia**

**Nara- e sua irmã?**

**San- aquele maldita sempre consegue o que quer ela e Sesshoumaru contaram a minha tia sobre os caso deles e ela os aceitou**

**Sarah- ELA O QUE? – Sarah estava furiosa não conseguia acredita que Izayoi aceitou aquela relação mostrou ter ficado furiosa com isso**

**San- lembra que eu liguei ontem?**

**Nara- estávamos ocupados por isso não ouvimos o telefone**

**Sarah- eu vou acabar com aquela vagabunda!**

**Sarah estava descontrolada furiosa e com muito ódio mais isso não ia ficar assim Rin pagaria isso ela jurou**

**##**

**Olhava entre as lapides não conseguia não senti uma forte emoção ficou parada em frente a uma especial se abaixou limpando o nome do tumulo que estava escrito**

_"Serena Nakayama"_

**Sentiu uma forte emoção a dominar mais não chorou Rin ficou apenas encarando a lápide com os olhos triste fazia muito tempo que não ia ali ver a mãe a ultima vez foi antes de parti há 14 anos atrás.**

**Rin- oi mãe- ela disse baixo- eu sei que faz tempo e sinto muito ter te abandonado mais sabia o porque, essa noite eu acabei me lembrando que ainda não tinha vindo aqui- ela sentou no chão- preciso de ajuda- confessou ela- não sei como ajudar sango mãe eu não posso mais ajudá-la ela não merece eu sei que prometi antes da senhora morrer mais...simplesmente não posso mais – ela derramou uma lagrima- sabe eu e o sesshoumaru estamos juntos não é bom? eu agora tenho um filho e- ela agora desabou ali- eu não sei o que fazer me sinto culpada naraku voltou. Eu queria tanto que estivesse comigo me de um sinal mãe por favor apenas um sinal.**

**Rin olha para o alto da colina perto do tumulo da mãe ali não existia uma lápide mais viu uma flor cair na verdade um lírio sua flor favorita e de sua mãe lembrou-se de uma coisa e sorriu **

**Rin- obrigada**

**Ela levantou saindo do cemitério...**

_Stephen King escreveu:_

_"O tempo leva tudo. O que você quer e o que não. O tempo leva tudo. O tempo arrasa tudo. E, no final, só resta a escuridão. Às vezes encontramos outros nessa escuridão..."_

**- então como foi?- perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados Rin apenas respondeu:**

**Rin- me sinto melhor sesshy**

_"E outras vezes, perdemos eles de novo."_

**Sango observava de longe Rin sair do cemitério tinha raiva da irmã mais velha uma raiva que nem a própria sabia explicar.**

**San- um dia eu vou provar que você não presta Rin eu juro.**

**#*#**

**Olá novamente eu realmente não pretendia demorar tanto assim para atualizar mais enfim esta ai um novo capitulo.**

**Izayoi tomou uma decisão errada mais no fim ela reconsiderou graças ao sesshoumaru que nossa teve muita coragem de revelar que ama a Rin, não deve ter sido surpresa ela ter aceitado não é? Mais quero ver mesmo é quando o segredo for revelado, todo mundo ficou bobo com o Bakuseno? Eu também quando escrevi o trecho dele e Miroku a parti daqui eu vou tentar rever ele e sango um pouco.**

**Yuki nossa essa é uma personagem nova boa de se trabalhar é bem provável que ela apareça com mais freqüência daqui pra frente já que ela agora é alvo de Sango e seu grupo, ela é uma mulher forte e decidida com um passado misterioso mais que não será divulgado aqui pelo menos eu acho, ela será o par perfeito de Miroku afinal é: bonita talentosa e principalmente independente, mais quem sabe o Miroku ainda fique com sango? Mesmo o final dele e dela já estar pronto.**

**Pobre hashi ferrei o almoço dele mais eu juro que no próximo capitulo ele terá uma recompensa e das grandes, eu to com saudades do inu mais ele só vai aparecer mais pra frente que pena!**

**Um novo mistério no ar quem será que esta no tumulo do sonho do sesshy? É realmente um taishou mais qual? Nossa eu não pretendia trazer aquela cena agora mais daqui pra frente ela será um pouco constante assim como as lembranças da mãe de Rin.**

**A parte do cemitério eu não fazia idéia de como introduzir na fic mais ai ontem eu vi uma cena que me deu uns toques era de One Tree Hill e eu achei linda quando uma personagem vai ao cemitério e fala com a mãe pedindo ajuda então ficou mais fácil e graças a isso terminei esse capitulo.**

**Você já notaram que a sango odeia a Rin? É bem estranho né mesmo a sango dizendo varias coisas entre elas que é pelo Miroku eu acho que não. Veremos mais pra frente**

**Tipo eu não posso responder as reviews mais na próxima vez eu repondo obrigado: _Rin Taishou Sama_ (por acaso você é nova ou mudou de nick porque não me recordo de você pelo menos eu acho hssahuasha) e _Acdy- Chan_ que deu agora um palpite bastante interessante se é que posso dizer**

**Bem eu vou ficando por aqui deixem reviews eu tentarei posta o mais breve possível**

**Kisses **

**Ja ne**

**20/11/08**


	9. Chapter 9

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. Os personagens Tsuki e Yuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi gente!! Tudo Bem?**

**Sei que demorei mais de um mês para atualizar mais tenho meus motivos e alemd o mais não recebi nenhuma review então não teve problemas.**

**Bem quero desejar um Feliz Natal a todo mundo que seja cheio de paz e alegria (é claro que devem comer pacas mais é melhor maneirarem) E com toda certeza agora só atualizo ano que vem infelizmente então lá vai:**

**Feliz ano novo que 2009 seja muito melhor que 2008 que todos sejam felizes e bebam caiam e levante (ignorem esse pedido) Agora é hora da atualiazação espero que gostem**

**Cap 9 "Suspeitas e Mudanças"**

**Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que Rin e Sesshoumaru assumiram que estavam juntos, algumas coisas mudaram na rotina dos dois Sarah não deu sinal de que estava viva assim como Naraku, Rin no fundo estava preocupada mais logo sua preocupação sumiu ao ser beijada pelo seu primo**

**Sesshy- o que foi?**

**Rin- Sarah e naraku eu estou preocupada com eles**

**Sesshy- não se preocupe minha rin vai ficar tudo bem**

**Rin- e como sua mãe esta? Não tenho tido tempo para mais nada**

**Sesshy- bem ela e Miroku estão se entendendo**

**Rin- meu pai não esta falando comigo direito**

**Sesshy- tente falar com ele**

**Rin- já tentei mais ele está magoado comigo**

**Sesshy- e o que pretende fazer?**

**Rin- bem comprar um apartamento e sair daquela casa, o ruim são as lembranças da minha mãe que estão lá**

**Sesshy- eu compreendo são muitas não são?**

**Rin- oito anos de vida com ela**

**Sesshy- sente falta dela desde que fomos ao cemitério.**

**Rin- eu sinto um pouco sesshy mais lá me lembrei de uma coisa **

**Sesshy- o que?**

**Rin- um lírio que me lembrou uma historia que ela me contava**

**Sesshy- nunca me contou essa historia**

**Rin- tem muitas historia que eu não contei a você já vivi muita coisa sesshoumaru, fiz coisas das quais me arrependo como ter dormido com dois caras no mesmo dia, ter roubado a namorada de uma amiga ou ter dormido com o irmão da minha melhor amiga**

**Sesshy- eu merecia saber disso?**

**Rin- não desculpe, minha vida de adolescente foi bastante agitada**

**Sesshy- totalmente diferente da minha**

**Rin- você se tornou um chato- ela riu com o comentário- e ainda tem péssimos gosto pra mulheres Kagura e Sarah**

**Sesshy- tiveram outras**

**Rin- quem?**

**Sesshy- segredo.**

**Rin- sem graça**

**Sesshy- o que ta acontecendo que hashi não me ligou mais? pensei que ele quisesse se divertir às vezes**

**Rin- ele ta ótimo- ela gargalhou ao lembrar da cena que presenciou há alguns dias atrás- ele ta tão bem que ate se suspeita**

**Sesshy- o que ele fez?**

**Rin- ta eu contou**

**##Flash Back#**

_Era uma segunda-feira Rin saia de um plantão quando entrou na sala do primo sem bater arregalou os olhos ao ver uma cena muito comprometedora_

_Rin- ai meu deus!_

_Hashi- porque vocês nunca usam a porta?_

_Rin- porque aqui é um hospital. Nossa!_

_A essa altura Kikyou estava vermelha feito um pimentão_

_Rin- não se envergonhe Kikyou meu primo é irresistível_

_Hashi a olhou com ódio mortal ela estava certa_

_Kiky- eu volto depois_

_Ela saiu rin não pode não gargalhar_

_Hashi- você não presta ela é sua amiga_

_Rin- por isso não vou contar é melhor levantar as calças não quer que Sesshy saiba que eu estou olhando isso- ela apontou- sabia que teriam um caso! Devo pegar o dinheiro do bolão_

_Hashi- como é?_

_Rin- todo mundo apostou que você acabaria não tendo nada com ela eu fui à única que apostei em você e ganhei muito obrigada primo!_

_Hashi- quando se tornou tão má?_

_Rin- má eu? Imagina querido eu sou apenas como posso dizer há esqueça_

_Hashi- não vai contar a ninguém vai?_

_Rin- quer dizer ao Sesshoumaru? Não porque?_

_Hashi- porque ele rira de mim ao saber que não consegui e por sua causa_

_Rin- minha? Eu não fiz nada_

_Hashi- entrou sem bater e nos pegou encima de uma mesa e eu sem as calças_

_Rin- é muito engraçado- disse ela rindo novamente- e se quer saber deveriam esta em um Hotel._

_Hashi- sabe-se lá agora quando terei outra oportunidade_

_Rin- sabe o que é mais engraçado?_

_Hashi- não?_

_Rin- vocês dois brigam por horas às vezes e hoje estavam assim_

_Hashi- como minha tia diz amor e ódio andam juntos_

_Rin- eu tenho que ir agora mais vê se não fez nada errado_

_Ela saiu deixando hakudoshi cabisbaixo atrapalhou logo hoje que Kikyou estava decidia ao chegar no ponto certo_

_Hashi- maldita vida!- resmungou bravo_

**##Flash Back##**

**Sesshoumaru riu com aquilo Hashi era realmente um prego e não conseguia nem pegar mulheres ele sempre fora assim desde a faculdade.**

**Rin- não conte que eu contei!**

**Sesshy- ele vai saber porque eu vou rir**

**Rin- mais foi muito constrangedor Kikyou passou dois dias sem falar comigo sabia?**

**Sesshy- ela estava sem graça Rin você os pegou em uma hora muito imprópria**

**Rin- foi sem querer**

**Sesshy- homem nenhum gosta de ser interrompido em uma hora como aquela- ele a beijou a deitando no chão ficando por cima dela**

**Rin- e tsuki?**

**Sesshy- esta brincando no quarto**

**Rin- como tem dormido?**

**Sesshy- isso é hora?- ele perguntou desanimado saindo de cima dela**

**Rin- é- ela ficou ao lado dele- mais tarde sesshy tenho uma coisa especial para você**

**Sesshy- é?- ele sorriu sabia do que se tratava exatamente**

**Algumas coisas para os dois desde que assumiram um relacionamento mudaram Rin dormia bastante na casa de Sesshoumaru com Tsuki. Mais não suspeitava que o primo tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela.**

**##**

**Sarah estava em casa no quarto com Naraku a porta de seu quarto foi tocada ela resmungou palavrões mais desceu e para sua surpresa a pessoa que veio vê-la era importante**

**Sarah- a que devo a honra Inu Taishou?**

**Inu t- olá Sarah**

**Sarah- o que quer?**

**Inu t- não era assim tão grossa antigamente **

**Sarah- se sabe a verdade sobre mim porque eu deveria fingir que gosto de você se não suporto**

**Inu t – então digo o mesmo**

**Sarah- o que quer? Diga logo que tenho coisas a fazer**

**Inu t- o que quer para deixar meu filho em paz?**

**Sarah sorriu ainda não acreditando o ex- sogro queria comprá-la? Ela não pode não rir**

**Sarah- qual dos três filhos?**

**Inu t- sabes de qual estou falando**

**Sarah- quer que eu me divorcie de Sesshoumaru?**

**Inu t- sim**

**Sarah- ta meu preço é... eu quero essa casa tudo o quer tem dentro dinheiro jóias ações eu quero tudo o que eu mereço**

**Inu t- essa casa com uma boa quantia em dinheiro**

**Sarah- acha que sou idiota?**

**Inu t- pense se vocês forem a um tribunal você ficará com metade dos bens de Sesshoumaru o que não é muito porque eu ainda estou vivo**

**Sarah- por pouco tempo**

**Inu t- é uma ameaça?**

**Sarah- porque não?**

**Inu t- pense Sarah**

**O homem sai da frente de Sarah indo para a casa de Sesshoumaru**

**##**

**Yuki estava em sua livraria organizava algumas coisas como os prazos de entrega, sua atenção foi movida para a bela jovem de cabelos castanhos que entrou no local**

**Yuki- em que posso ajudar?**

**- não se lembra de mim?- pergunta sarcástica**

**Yuki- claro que lembro é a prima de Miroku a que engravidou dele.**

**San- é sou eu mesmo**

**Yuki- e o que quer?**

**Sango não gostou do modo frio que ela falou com ela mais sorriu calma e disse**

**San- podemos conversar?**

**Yuki- sobre o que?**

**San- sabe que estou grávida**

**Yuki- e que não quer esse filho**

**San- o miroku disse isso?- ela fingiu surpresa- eu não disse isso eles querem que eu entregue meu bebê a Miroku quando ele nascer**

**Yuki- esta mentindo- disse convicta**

**San- posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo mais nunca entregaria meu filho assim Miroku me ofereceu 300 mil para entregar meu filho a ele, eu juro- ela fingiu um choro dessa vez balançando yuki - porque acha que eu estou aqui? Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa mais eu me arrependo de tudo o que fiz e estou disposta a mudar pelo bem desse filho.**

**Yuki mostrou-se comovida então Miroku mentirá para ela ele queria fazer sango dar o bebê para ela criar porque tinha ódio da prima sentiu-se culpada por tê-lo aceitado assim tão rapidamente.**

**Yuki- tudo bem obrigado por me fazer abrir os olhos- ela diz se levantando**

**San- é eu consegui – diz vitoriosa**

**##**

**Rin observava o céu da varanda do ap de Sesshoumaru**

**- mãe**

**Rin- oi**

**Tsuki- o que foi?**

**Rin- nada querido esta com fome?**

**Tsuki- um pouco**

**Rin- que tal eu fazer um bolo de chocolate?**

**Tsuki- ta... mãe eu to com saudade do vovô**

**Rin- eu também**

**Ela abraçou o pequeno hanyou que começou a chorar**

**Tsuki- te amo**

**Rin- eu também meu amor**

**- rin**

**Era sesshoumaru e seu tio estava com ele**

**Rin- oi tio**

**Inu t- olá querida**

**Rin- o que houve?**

**Sesshy- precisamos conversar**

**Rin- claro tsuki porque não vai à cozinha e pega os ingredientes para o bolo?**

**Tsuki- ta bom oi vovô**

**Inu t- olá**

**Tsuki foi ate a cozinha**

**Rin- e então o que houve?**

**Inu t- Sarah não quer dar o divorcio a Sesshoumaru**

**Sesshy- isso significa que será um processo mais demorado**

**Rin- eu entendo**

**Inu t- ela é completamente louca!**

**Rin- como assim**

**Inu t- me ameaçou quando eu disse que ela ficaria com poucas coisas já que sesshoumaru tem poucos bens e que ela não poderia ter o que é meu por ainda estar vivo**

**Rin- como assim Sesshoumaru você tem muitos bens que eu saiba**

**Sesshy- e tenho mais por segurança desde que tinha 18 anos vários deles estão no nome de outra pessoa**

**Rin- porque?**

**Sesshy- segurança**

**Rin- aquela vadia desgraçada se eu pegar ela**

**Inu t- eu não quero nem ver**

**Rin sorriu diabólica dessa vez lembrou de uma coisa**

**Sesshy- não gosto desse sorriso**

**Rin- porque?**

**Sesshy- vai aprontar algo**

**Rin- ela ainda me deve sesshy mais não vou fazer nada garanto**

**Inu t- sesshoumaru vou pedir a Inuyasha que entre com um pedido de divorcio o mais rápido possível**

**Rin – tio acabei de pensar ela esta tendo um caso e se provarmos ela vai ficar sem nada**

**Inu t- assim como ela pode provar que vocês dois também**

**Rin- ela tem o testemunho de Sango não é?**

**Inu t- sim sua irmã esta louca**

**Rin- e fazer o que? o ruim é que eu não conseguir cumprir a promessa que fiz minha mãe**

**Inu t- não se culpe**

**Rin- não eu não me culpo mais**

**##Flash Back##**

_Era outono a mãe de rin já estava no hospital há dois meses teve uma vida longa ainda com a doença que tinha, apesar de descoberto cedo o câncer que Serena tinha não podia ser curado ela morreria e preferia assim._

_A pequena criança de oito anos entrava no hospital com a irmã de apenas 3 meses no colo de um lado estava seu pai tristonho sem dizer nenhuma palavra do outro sua tia Izayoi que tentava ao máximo não encarar a verdade...a pequena rin sabia que sua mãe morreria se não hoje um outro dia._

_Entraram no quarto, Serena sorriu para as duas crianças Rin entregou a mãe sua irmãzinha Serena a agradeceu beijando-a na testa, Rin tentava a todo custo não chorar e mostra que já sabia o que ia acontecer àquilo era uma despedida e não gostava disso queria sumir queria não ter que passar por isso... mais era ... inevitável_

_Serena- Rin venha aqui_

_A pequena sentou-se ao lado da mãe não podendo conter as lagrimas_

_Rin- to com medo_

_Serena- é normal ter medo querida- disse abraçando-a – Rin olhe sua irmã tão pequena e inocente eu quero que prometa que vai cuidar dela que vai mostrar a ela sempre o caminho certo e o caminho errado._

_Rin- mais e se eu não seguir o caminho certo?_

_Serena- você terá difíceis escolhas no futuro Rin mais vai achar o caminho certo e quando o achar você vai ter que permanecer nele é uma menina muito boa e sei que pode se cuidar_

_Rin- eu te amo mamãe_

_Serena- eu também a amo meu anjo você e sua irmã _

_Algum tempo depois Rin sai do quarto com sango nos braços e fica no corredor, aquele corredor frio e solitário ela não gostou dele sentia-se sozinha ali._

_- rin_

_Ela encarou o primo mais velho que tinha um sorriso triste ele abraça ela e o bebê com força._

_Rin- eu to com medo_

_Sesshy- eu sei mais vai ficar tudo bem_

_Horas mais tarde veio a triste noticia que a linda Serena Nakayama havia acabado de falecer_

**##Flash Back##**

**Rin encarava o corredor do hospital com tristeza observou que havia uma menininha ali deveria ter uns 7 anos a pequena tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e curtos olhos azuis e vestia um vestidinho rodado branco com flores azuis, a pequena estava chorando**

**Rin- oi- ela disse a menina- o que foi?**

**- minha mãe vai morre**

**Rin sentiu uma facada no peito ao ouvir aquilo**

**Rin- qual seu nome?**

**- Lunna**

**Rin- eu me chamo Rin lunna**

**Lunna- a minha mãe vai ficar bem?**

**Rin- eu não sei o que ela tem?**

**Lunna- papai não quer me contar mais eu ouvi quando ele disse a minha avó que ela tinha leuce... leuce...leuce**

**Rin- leucemia**

**Lunna- é isso ai ela vai ficar boa não é?**

**Rin- talvez- disse rin**

**- lunna**

**Lunna- papai**

**- o que esta fazendo? A doutora deve ter algo par fazer**

**Rin- não que isso eu estou sem nada para fazer e a vi chorando por conta da mãe sou Rin Nakayama**

**- me chamo Loki**

**Rin- a quanto tempo sua esposa esta com leucemia?**

**Loki- acabamos de descobrir os médicos estão esperançosos **

**Rin- isso é ótimo viu Lunna sua mãe vai ficar bem**

**Lunna- que bom assim eu posso trazer minha irmã**

**Loki- é melhor irmos foi um prazer senhorita**

**Rin- o prazer foi meu se cuida Lunna**

**A pequena saiu com o pai Rin encostou na parede tentando conter as lagrimas que teimavam em querer cai de seus olhos castanhos.**

**- vem Rin**

**Era Hakudoshi que a levou ate sua sala a sentando lá e entregando um copo de água**

**Hashi- sente-se melhor?**

**Rin- um pouco**

**Hashi- sinto muito**

**Rin- porque?**

**Hashi- esta sofrendo Rin e não tente negar**

**Rin- estou me sentindo tão cansada hashi me sinto fraca sem forças- ela começou a chorar Hakudoshi a abraçou com força- estou com medo**

**Hashi- de que?**

**Rin- de esta com câncer**

**Ele a olhou incrédulo**

**Hashi- do que esta falando?**

**Rin- eu também posso ter câncer, e me sinto tão fraca tão cansada que isso esta acabando comigo**

**Hashi- rin primeiro temos que fazer alguns exames e depois você pode estar enganada**

**Rin- mais e se não?**

**Hashi- calma por favor- ele falou nervoso- Sesshoumaru já sabe dessa sua suspeita?**

**Rin- não e não quero que ele saiba Hashi**

**Hashi- rin isso é importante para ele sabia?**

**Rin- eu sei mais não quero que ele saiba**

**- o que?- diz o homem de cabelos prateados- o que é que não querem que eu saiba?**

**Rin estremeceu ao ouvir a grave voz de Sesshoumaru ele estava ali atrás dela, virou-se mostrando que estava chorando e que não podia mentir.**

**Hashi- eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos**

**Sesshy- rin o que esta acontecendo?**

**Rin- não é nada eu só estava me lembrando da minha mãe Sesshy**

**Sesshy- eu te conheço não é apenas isso me fale agora Rin- o tom dele foi autoritário e frio coisa que Rin não gostava de ouvir**

**Rin- eu acho... eu acho sesshoumaru que- ela derramou mais lagrimas- acho que posso ter câncer**

**Sesshoumaru a encarou tentando compreender**

**Sesshy- acha?**

**Rin- acho há possibilidades**

**Sesshy- desde quando?- ele perguntou frio- vamos responda**

**Rin- algumas semanas atrás eu senti um caroço no peito mais não achei importante mais depois que vi minha mãe no cemitério fiquei com essa duvida**

**Sesshy- mais você estava ótima eu vi- ele vê ela desviando o olhar- você já estava com duvidas não é por isso foi ao cemitério.**

**Rin- eu não podia dizer a ninguém é apenas uma suspeita e...**

**Sesshy- caramba Rin! Eu deveria saber dessa suspeita não vê que eu te amo eu que se você estiver mesmo com câncer não me contaria?**

**Rin- eu não sei sesshoumaru só posso sabe quando fazer os exames e tudo mais**

**Sesshy- você vai fazer esses exames o mais rápido possível**

**Rin- ta eu faço porcaria mais eu preciso de um tempo**

**Sesshy- câncer não é brincadeira Rin**

**Rin- EU SEI!**

**Sesshy- então hoje sem falta você faz esse exame**

**Rin- ta bom eu faço mais por favor não conta a ninguém**

**Sesshy- esta bem, eu vim aqui pra te levar para um lugar Tsuki esta no carro nos esperando**

**Rin- ta bom eu só vou pegar minha bolsa**

**##**

**Estavam no carro há um tempo ambos quietos aquilo já estava irritando o pequeno Hanyou que no banco de trás permanecia quieto ate que:**

**Tsuki- vocês dois bigalam?- perguntou inocente**

**Rin- não querido apenas não temos o que falar**

**Sesshy- porque esta perguntando?**

**Tsuki- nada...**

**Rin- quer contar algo Tsuki?**

**Tsuki- é que vai te uma festa na minha escola e eu tenho que leva meus pais**

**Sesshy- e qual o problema nisso?**

**Tsuki- vocês estão bigados**

**Rin- nós não estamos brigados querido**

**Tsuki- ta bom**

**Rin- tsuki**

**Sesshy- chegamos**

**Rin saiu do carro olhou para a casa que estava a sua frente ela era linda pensou mais o que ela fazia ali.**

**Rin- o que fazemos aqui?**

**Sesshy- eu comprei essa casa quando tinha 18 anos e sei que tem muitas lembranças da casa de seu pai mais Rin eu a amo e por isso eu quero que venha morar comigo aqui nessa casa**

**Rin não sabia o que fazer sentiu uma forte emoção ali, sentiu a brisa passar pelos seus cabelos o cheiro da grama o perfume das flores**

**Rin- sim eu aceito morar com você**

**Sesshoumaru sorriu a abraçando**

**Sesshy- desculpe se eu a magoei**

**Rin- você tem razão eu deveria ter contado me perdoe**

**Tsuki sorri abraçando os "pais" com amor eles logo entram na casa**

_John Steinbeck escreveu uma vez:_

_"A mudança vem como um pequeno vento que agita as cortinas do amanhecer...e vem com o discreto perfume das flores selvagens e escondidas na grama"_

**23/12/08**

_Kissus e Ja ne_

_Feliz 2009_

_By Tamii_


	10. Chapter 10

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. Os personagens Tsuki e Yuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Oi**

**Demorei muito? Sim eu sei mais eu to de ferias e tento aproveitá-las mais já tenho o outro capitulo totalmente terminado mais ainda falta revisá-lo então em breve eu atualizarei.**

**Cap 10 "30"**

**Logo após Rin ter visto a casa que Sesshoumaru lhe deu eles partiram para o apartamento dele chegando lá encontraram a porta aberta entraram com calma avistaram uma mulher de cabelos longos**

**- olá querido**

**Sesshy- Sarah**

**Rin- o que quer aqui?**

**Sarah- saber onde estão as posses do meu marido**

**Sesshy- há então agora acredita em meu pai**

**Sarah- fui verificar e em seu nome só há aquela casa esse apartamento e seus salários como empregado mais eu sei que tem muito mais que isso e quero saber onde estar.**

**Rin- sai daqui agora!**

**Sarah- se não vai fazer o que?**

**Rin- não quer pagar pra ver quer? Eu to louca pra realmente te pegar**

**Sarah- eu ainda sei o segredo de vocês e posso revelar a qualquer momento**

**Rin- você não é idiota sabe que se revelar não vai ter nada**

**Sarah- a lei esta do meu lado**

**Rin- eu sei mais quero só saber se a lei não vai prender você por tentativa de assassinato**

**Sarah- eu não matei ninguém**

**Rin- lembra do filho de Kagome eu tenho provas suficientes para pro você na cadeia**

**Sarah- eu duvido**

**Rin- quer mesmo me colocar a prova? Porque eu sou louca**

**Sesshy- chega... quer mesmo saber onde estão meus bens? Pois bem tudo esta no nome da Rin**

**Rin- o que?**

**Sarah- o que?**

**Sesshy- desde os dezoito anos sempre pus casas ações dinheiro em uma conta para Rin**

**Sarah- como pode?**

**Sesshy- se era só isso saia da minha casa**

**Sarah pensou em responder que não mais desistiu afinal não valeria a pena**

**Sarah- isso não termina aqui**

**Ela saiu do apartamento Tsuki olhava confuso o que tinha sido tudo aquilo**

**Sesshy- tsuki pode ir brincar.**

**O pequeno não pensou duas vezes ao sair dali sabia que vinha tensão**

**Rin- porque nunca me contou?**

**Sesshy- você não estava aqui quando eu fiz isso**

**Rin- poderia ter me dito, ora sesshoumaru quando me contaria?**

**Sesshy- eu ia dizer porcaria.**

**Rin- porque fez essa conta para mim?**

**Sesshy- pra me redimir**

**Rin- de quanto estamos falando?**

**Sesshy- bem são doze anos de trabalho devo crer que uns 300 mil**

**Rin- o que?**

**Sesshy- é mais ou menos isso**

**Rin- o que acha que eu faria com tanto dinheiro?**

**Sesshy- não sei**

**Rin- e o que fazemos agora?**

**Sesshy- o dinheiro é seu e Sarah não poder tocar nele**

**Rin- mais e se ela pode dizer ao juiz que você usou meu nome.**

**Sesshy- rin não sou tolo sei que ela vai tentar tirar esse dinheiro de você mais ela agora não pode**

**Rin- e porque?**

**Sesshy- graças ao inuyasha conseguir fazer uma outra conta colocando metade do dinheiro**

**Rin- e no nome de quem?**

**Sesshy- tsuki**

**Rin- sesshoumaru!**

**Sesshy- sejamos francos quando nos tivermos nossos outros filhos eles também terão que ter muito dinheiro**

**Rin- outros filhos?**

**Sesshy- claro muito filhos**

**Rin- mais e se eu estiver mesmo doente?**

**Sesshy- rin você não esta doente**

**- mamãe ta doente?**

**Sesshy- não filho vem aqui**

**Tsuki vai sentando no meio do sofá com os pais**

**Rin- querido eu estou bem- mentiu ela**

**Tsuki- acho que ta mentindo**

**Sesshy- nós não mentiríamos para você e sabes disso**

**Tsuki- ta bom**

**Sesshy- que tal se a gente fosse jantar fora?**

**Tsuki- eba eu posso come pissa?**

**Sesshy- se sua mãe deixar!**

**Rin- claro que sim vem vamos nos trocar**

**Rin logo se trocou arrumando tsuki, ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa tomara- que- caia preta soltou o longo cabelo e colocou uma simples sandália salto fino.**

**Rin- vamos?**

**Sesshy- esta bem**

**Sesshoumaru estava de calça jeans camisa social com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas.**

**Eles abriram a porta dando de cara com um Miroku que parecia estar furioso**

**Miro- eu vou matar a sua irmã**

**Sesshy- porcaria logo hoje?**

**##**

**Rin observava Tsuki que comia uma pizza de mussarela Miroku estava a sua frente e sesshoumaru ao seu lado eles conseguiram convencer Miroku a ir com eles**

**Rin- então o que minha adorada irmã fez?**

**Miro- ela foi conversa com Yuki**

**Sesshy- deixa eu ver ela disse que quer casar com você a mandou ela sair do caminho?**

**Miro- quem dera ela se fez de inocente disse que eu propus dar dinheiro em troca do meu filho e que ela é inocente**

**Rin- nossa ela foi criativa**

**Miro- não tem graça.**

**Sesshy- e quer matá-la porque?**

**Miro- yuki não quer falar comigo**

**Rin- miroku não vou dizer que não tem motivos mais não pode fazer mal a sango afinal ela é a mãe do seu filho e por mais que ela seja ruim tem que agüentar porque depois que seu filho nasce você se livrará dela para sempre.**

**Miro- nossa que boa irmã você é! Teve noticias de Inuyasha?**

**Sesshy- não falo com ele já tem uma semana**

**Miro- eu também já to preocupado**

**Rin- preocupados com o caçula?**

**- fazer o que eles me adoram**

**Rin olhou para trás sorrindo ao ver o primo mais jovem**

**Rin- INUYASHA!**

**Ela correu ate ele o abraçando com força**

**Inu- também senti sua falta**

**Sesshy- bem vindo**

**Eles se abraçaram formalmente assim como Miroku**

**Rin- onde esta Kagome?**

**Inu- ela resolveu ficar mais um tempo lá**

**Rin- mais porque?**

**Inu- ela disse que quer comprar o presente de aniversário do sesshoumaru**

**Rin- aniversário...**

**Miro- do sesshoumaru?**

**Inu- hei vocês se esqueceram que é sábado que vem?**

**Rin- sesshoumaru porque não contou?**

**Sesshy- esqueci- disse com as mãos no cabelo- agora que me lembrei**

**Miro- perfeito porque não fazemos uma festa?**

**Rin- festa?**

**Miro- é o sesshoumaru ta fazendo 30 anos então que tal uma festa? Não nos divertimos a um bom tempo**

**Inu- eu acho uma boa idéia**

**Rin- também**

**Sesshy- se esqueceram que o aniversário é meu? Eu não quero uma festa para comemorar 30 anos**

**Rin- há meu amor que isso? A gente faz uma festa para os amigos e depois eu faço uma festa particular com você**

**Sesshy- ta vocês ganharam**

**Inu- já sei que tipo de festa é essa então contem as novidades pelo que eu soube Miroku vai ser papai.**

**Miro- nem me lembre porque assim lembro quem é a mãe**

**Inu- vocês contaram a mamãe?**

**Sesshy- contei ela reagiu muito bem com a nossa relação**

**Inu- rin é a favorita dela**

**Rin- há mais meu pai não ficou do meu lado**

**Inu- o que é estranho... mais alguma coisa aconteceu**

**Sesshy- tenho uma historia do hashi hilária**

**Rin- sesshy por favor não conte assim Hashi vai ficar com raiva**

**Inu- então é pesada**

**Sesshy- rin o pegou quase transando com uma médica de lá.**

**Miroku e Inuyasha começaram a rir descontroladamente tsuki encarou os dois tios e perguntou a rin:**

**Tsuki- o que é tansa mãe?**

**Rin encarou o filho surpresa com a pergunta**

**Rin- e algo que não deve aprender agora meu anjo viram o que fizeram?- ela olhou mortalmente para os três homens**

**Inu- desculpe mais um dia ele vai saber**

**Rin- mais ele é só uma criança**

**Tsuki- papai de onde vem os bebês?**

**Miroku dessa vez riu alto a ver a cara que sesshoumaru fez**

**Tsuki- tio miloki poque ta lindo de mim? Há você sabe de onde vem os bebês?**

**Miro- é rin tem razão**

**Rin- tsuki meu anjo quando você tiver idade eu conto o que acha?**

**Tsuki- ta**

**Inu- mais alguma duvida?**

**Tsuki- não. Sabe eu já sabia de onde vem os bebês mais é engaçado vê vocês assim**

**Sesshoumaru gargalhou assim como Rin da cara que Miroku e Inuyasha fizeram **

**Sesshy- e veio para ficar Inuyasha?**

**Inu- ainda há perigo?**

**Rin- aquela vadia não esta mais interessada em você ou em Kagome**

**Tsuki- vadia!**

**Rin- filho não repita isso**

**Tsuki- mais é engaçado**

**Rin- chame ela de bruxa idiota vaca**

**Inu- rin se um juiz ouvi isso**

**Rin- eu sei calma Tsuki manobra de disfarce oito**

**Tsuki- oi tio inuyasha eu adoro flores no jardim e carros de plásticos**

**Miro- cara ela é traiçoeira**

**Sesshy- sabemos como educar um filho**

**Inu- to ate vendo meu filho sendo criado por vocês dois**

**Sesshy- não somos tão ruins assim Inuyasha**

**Miro- sabe de uma coisa eu preferiria que o meu filho ou filha fosse criado por vocês dois do que por sango**

**Rin- querido a genética é incrível não acha? Eu sou perfeita enquanto sango não**

**Inu- esqueceu de falar como seu ego é grande**

**Rin- ora eu tenho que ser grandiosa**

**Sesshy- sempre grandiosa**

**Inu- senti falta disso**

**Miro- detesto ter que dizer isso mais todos sentimos sua falta**

**Rin- quem diria que nos estaríamos reunidos aqui hoje**

**Sesshy- e que o Inuyasha voltaria mais cedo que o previsto**

**Inu- deviam conhecer onde eu estava era ótimo e as praias então**

**Miro- poderíamos marca um dia para ir quem sabe tiramos um final de semana e vamos a uma casa de praia, eu adoro reuniões em famílias**

**Rin- só se fossemos apenas nos, claro que Kagome Hashi e ate yuki podem ir**

**Inu- quem é yuki?**

**Rin- a ex- futura namorada de miroku**

**Inu- ex- futura?**

**Rin- eu vou fazer eles reatarem já que foi tudo por culpa da minha adorável irmã**

**Inu- nossa perdi muita coisa mesmo**

**Sesshy- não sabe o quanto, corremos uma noite dessas**

**Rin- essa eu não sabia**

**Miro- coisa de hashi**

**Inu- há quanto tempo não vejo hashi**

**Rin- ele ainda odeia esse apelido**

**Inu- mais ele não o tirou...**

**Sesshy- inuyasha esse apelido foi dado pela única dama do grupo**

**Rin- eu não posso fazer nada se sou a única do grupo**

**Miro- poderíamos ter incluído mais garotas mais lembra da prima Yumi?**

**Inu- temos uma prima chamada Yumi?**

**Sesshy- ta ai o problema ela não existe Rin poderia ser um doce de menina mais quando tentavam tirar ela do posto já viu- ele fez um sinal de corte no pescoço- não é?**

**Rin- ora ela me roubou minha boneca da Suzi**

**Sesshy- e nunca mais vai conta essa historia**

**Inu- realmente faz muito tempo desde que nos reunimos assim para conversar**

**Miro- é mesmo**

**Sesshy- querem ver uma coisa?**

**Inu- o que?**

**Sesshy- miroku liga pro hashi peça a ele para nos encontrar no campo de futebol do colegial em meia hora**

**Miro- que legal!- disse se levantando para ligar para Hashi**

**Inu- o que tem lá?**

**Sesshy- uma coisa que eu e Hashi escondemos**

**Rin- vai ser rápido não é? Tsuki tem que dormi as 9**

**Sesshy- é uma ocasião especial**

**Tsuki- eba eu vou fica acodado ate mais tade**

**Inu- isso ai**

**Miro- hashi disse que nos encontra lá daqui a meia hora**

**Rin- o que vamos descobri hein?**

**##**

**Pareciam adolescentes pensou Sesshoumaru ali no campo de futebol estava escuro mais tinha luz o suficiente para ver onde estava indo**

**Inu- onde a gente vai?**

**Sesshy- calma já chegamos miroku trouxe as pás?**

**Miro- toma- jogou uma para ele e outra para Inuyasha que pegou e cravou no chão**

**Rin- e onde esta hashi?**

**- aqui**

**Tsuki- oi tio!**

**Hashi- oi sobrinho**

**Rin- então o que fazemos aqui?**

**Sesshy- eu e hashi há quase 15 anos enterramos algumas coisas nossas da época escolar e da nossa vida**

**Inu- e porque isso me importa?**

**Sesshy- há coisas suas ai**

**Inu- agora fiquei Interessado**

**Miro- bem já cavamos e encontramos um baú não tinha outra coisa pra colocar não?**

**Hashi- foi de ultima hora havíamos acabado de bebe todas e jogamos tudo ai**

**Eles abriram o baú velho e colocaram a luz ali onde encontraram um monte de coisas velhas.**

**Miro- nossa juntaram muita coisa**

**Rin- há é eu me lembro disso- disse mostrando a foto- foi no meu aniversario de 11 anos- ela estava no colo de Sesshoumaru- só não lembro de ter chifre e um rabinho- disse olhando para ele**

**Sesshy- você tinha ido embora eu tinha 15 anos ainda tava furioso**

**Inu- é o meu boneco do Seiya dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco eu procurei ele por semanas ate que a mamãe me deu outro**

**Sesshy- era irritante você gritava sempre "Meteoro de pégasos" eu tinha que me vingar**

**Miro- minha moto eu guardei minha mesada de um mês para compra ela pensei que o inuyasha tivesse quebrado espera ai ela ta quebrada**

**Rin- desculpa eu quebrei ai como estávamos de caso o sesshy deu sumiço mais nunca soube o que ele fez**

**Sesshy- a maioria das coisas ai foram da Rin**

**Hashi- tipo essa calcinha?**

**Rin- ela não é minha!**

**Sesshy- estava bêbado demais pra saber de quem era**

**Miro- o que é isso- disse pegando um enorme álbum- espera ai tem uma fita cacete dentro- ele pega- que tal ouvirmos?**

**Sesshy- miroku a gente pode ver**

**Miro- ta legal**

**Rin- acho que vai ser divertido**

**Hashi- então vamos para o apartamento do Sesshoumaru!**

**Sesshy- porque lá?**

**Inu- tsuki tem que dormi e vai que ai tem pornografia você e a Rin eram loucos pode ter ate cenas proibidas para menores**

**Rin- hei eu não era uma prostituta**

**Sesshy- nunca gravei a gente dormindo junto pelo menos eu acho**

**Rin- obrigado sesshoumaru- disse com ironia**

**Sesshy- de nada**

**##**

**Todos estavam acomodados no sofá da sala Miroku vinha da cozinha com pipoca e refrigerante sentou no chão Rin estava no sofá deitada enquanto hashi e Inuyasha estavam no outro sofá.**

**Sesshoumaru voltava do quarto de Tsuki**

**Sesshy- ele dormiu**

**Inu- ai sesshoumaru já que tem se dado tão bem como pai quando meu filho não quiser dormi eu chamo você**

**Sesshy- e eu vou cobrar**

**Rin- aprendam com ele**

**Ele sentou no sofá onde Rin estava deitada ela então deitou com a cabeça nas pernas dele**

**Miro- rin não preciso nem dizer o que parece**

**Rin- eu não vou fazer isso aqui na frente de vocês querido, se me der vontade vou para o quarto**

**Inu- preferia não saber**

**Hashi- há vamos logo com isso!**

**O telefone da casa tocou Rin atendeu**

**Rin- alo**

_- rin querida sou eu_

**Rin- oi tia o que foi?**

**-**_ bem sábado é aniversario de Sesshoumaru e estava pensando em fazer uma festinha para ele_

**Rin- miroku deu a mesma idéia ainda pouco**

-_ ele esta com vocês?_

**Rin- sim ele hashi e Inuyasha- disse passando para ele**

_- inuyasha?_

**Inu- oi mãe!**

_- filho quando voltou?_

**Inu- cheguei agora à noite e fui ver Sesshoumaru e Rin**

_- há que ingrato não ter vindo me ver!_

**Inu- mais amanhã sem falta eu passo ai**

_- seu pai vai ficar muito contente mais então vai dormi ai?_

**Inu- bem provável**

_- esta bem diga a Rin que amanhã venha falar comigo é urgente é bom te ter aqui Inuyasha_

**Inu- é bom esta em casa ate amanhã mãe**

_- ate_

**Ela desligou**

**Inu- ela quer te ver amanha Rin**

**Rin- não vai presta to brincando!**

**Miro- liga logo isso ai Hashi!**

**Hakudoshi ligou o vídeo e logo apareceram algumas imagens na verdade muitas da família toda desde eles pequenos.**

**Rin- é a minha mãe!**

**#Vídeo#**

_O vídeo parou em uma filmagem de Rin com 10 anos ela cantava uma musica e tocava piano se bem que o piano era tocado horrivelmente Sesshoumaru apareceu e disse:_

_Sesshy- sai daí rin!_

_Rin- mais eu quero tocar!_

_Sesshy- depois eu te ensino_

_Rin- promete?_

_Sesshy- prometo_

**#Vídeo#**

**Rin- graças a essa promessa tudo aquilo começou**

**Miro- olha essa parte do vídeo!**

_#Vídeo#_

_Miroku corria atrás de Inuyasha que pegou uma de suas motos da coleção de longe Izayoi gravava_

_Miro- devolve pestinha!_

_Inu- não ninguém mandou não quere dividi!_

_Inuyasha foi para perto da piscina escorregando e batendo a cabeça e caindo dentro na água_

_Miro- INUYASHA!_

_Sesshoumaru que estava mais próximo dali pulou tirando Inuyasha de lá_

**#Vídeo#**

**Hashi- cara você sempre teve complexo de salvador da veia**

**Miro- é parece que sim**

**Inu- não me lembro disso! Você lembra Rin?**

**Eles observam que Rin agora estava dormindo**

**Sesshy- ela esta cansada**

**Hashi- e preocupada**

**Inu- o que ta acontecendo?**

**Miro- o que perdemos?**

**Sesshy- rin suspeita de estar com câncer**

**Inu- o que? Mais ela parece ótima**

**Hashi- é que o câncer da mãe de rin é possível que ela ou sango tenham**

**Miro- mais pode ser curado não é?**

**Hashi- claro que sim descoberto no tempo**

**Inu- então ela vai fazer os exames**

**Sesshy- já falei com ela sobre isso**

**Logo após essa pequena conversa, eles começaram a ver tv mais logo todos adormeceram**

**##**

**Pela manhã Rin levantou observando todos os homens da casa dormindo sorriu fazia tempo que não via todos tão calmos e dormindo tão bem.**

**Se levantou indo ate a cozinha onde começou a pegar alguns ingredientes para cozinhar, logo na sala o cheiro de comida chamou a atenção e fez acorda os homens.**

**Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro ele encarou Tsuki que apontou para miroku e Hakudoshi, ele gargalho ao ver o irmão e o primo abraçados como duas garotinhas acordando inuyasha que começou a rir alto**

**Da cozinha rin só pode ouvir um grito de dois homens e correu ate a sala**

**Rin- o que houve?**

**Inu- hashi e miroku estava abraçados**

**Rin gargalhou observando a cara confusa de Tsuki**

**Tsuki- papai o tio hashi e o tio Miloki tão namolando?**

**Sesshoumaru gargalhou com o pequeno nos braços e disse**

**Sesshy- não filho isso seria perigoso**

**Tsuki- ata é que eu pensei que o ti Miloki namolasse a tia yuki e o tio hashi a tia kikyou**

**Hashi- de onde ele sabe que eu sai com a Kikyou? Rin nakayama**

**Rin- ai minhas panquecas estão no fogo**

**Ela corre para cozinha os deixando ali**

**##**

**Depois do café da manhã Sesshoumaru e Miroku levaram Tsuki paras escola e iriam trabalhar Hashi foi para o hospital e Inuyasha e Rin para casa de Izayoi. Chegando lá todos os receberam muito bem.**

**Iza- meu filho**

**Inuyasha abraçou izayoi com força**

**Inu- olá mãe!**

**Todos sentaram na sala onde Izayoi pediu para servirem um suco**

**Iza- e kagome?**

**Inu- ela quis ficar mais um pouco para comprar o presente do sesshoumaru!**

**Iza- era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar vão mesmo fazer uma festa para ele?**

**Rin- sim eu o convenci**

**Inu- não queria saber como**

**Iza- e onde farão?**

**Rin- ainda não sabemos eu vou deixar isso com Miroku ele é esperte em festas**

**Iza- bem eu acho que podia ser feito aqui em casa**

**Elas começaram a falar da festa de 30 anos de Sesshoumaru**

**##**

**Sábado Rin já havia se levantado já havia preparado tudo Sesshoumaru ainda estava dormindo. Foi à cozinha pegando um pequeno bolo de chocolate pegou duas velas e foi ate o quarto.**

**- mãe**

**Rin- vem tsuki**

**Ambos entraram no quarto com o bolo tsuki não se conteve ao se jogar encima da cama para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru que acordará na hora com o filho ali em sua cama**

**Tsuki- feliz anivesalio pai!**

**Rin e tsuki começaram a cantar seus parabéns sesshoumaru abraçou o filho e beijou Rin carinhosamente**

**Sesshy- chocolate? Como eu não vi?**

**Rin- sei esconder muito bem o que eu quero agora faça um pedido Sesshy qualquer um**

_"Faça um pedido e coloque seu coração. O que você quiser, tudo o que você quiser. Você tem? Que bom. Agora acredite que pode se torna realidade. Nunca se sabe de onde o próximo milagre vai vir , o próximo sorriso,o próximo desejo tornado realidade. Mas se você acreditar que esta bem ali na esquina... E abrir seu coração e mente para essa possibilidade, para esta certeza...Você pode acabar conseguindo aquilo que deseja. O mundo é cheio de mágica, você só precisa acreditar nela. Então faça seu pedido. Você tem? Quem bom. Agora acredite nele, com todo o coração."_

**08/01/2009**

**Bem deu pra ver que as coisas mudaram o Sesshoumaru é completamente louco deixou tudo no nome da Rin e depois Tsuki**

**Sabe que eu não queria trazer o inu agora mais bateu saudades**

**No proximo capitulo**

_- quer casar comigo?_

_- você tinha que ver a sua cara!_

**Proximo capitulo:**

**Por seu amor**

**Mais não é o ultimo não!**

**Obrigada Tainá sua review me deixou muito feliz **

**By Tamii**


	11. Chapter 11

**Direitos Autorais: **Inuyasha e cia pertencen a Rumiko, mais um dia quem sabe eu fique com o sesshy. Os personagens Tsuki e Yuki me pertencem

**Direitos autorais(2):** Bem eu tomei uma decisão as citações que desde o primeiro capitulo são apresentadas aqui elas foram retiradas do seriado One Tree Hill mais conhecido como Lances da vida mesmo elas tendo o nome de quem as escreveu eu não acho justo que eu fique com a gloria de tê-las achado.

**Revisão:** A revisão dessa e de outros capitulos são feitas por mim mais com toda certeza tem varios erros ortograficos e de concordancia por isso desculpem eu estou sem beta

**Olá pessoal**

**Procura algo para se esconder**

**Desculpe por demorar tanto mais eu estava sem ideias e ainda não terminei o capitulo 12 da fic que esta acabando, bem minhas aulas começam dia 9 de fevereiro e eu agora farei curso tecnico então vai ficar mais difícil atualizar mais se deus quiser eu continuou logo que der. Há eu mudei meu nick de Sangozinha para Tamii que é meu apelido.**

**Sem mais delongas aqui esta mais um capitulo de Por seu Amor**

**Cap 11 "Por Seu amor"**

**Já era uma tarde muito agradável Sesshoumaru estava escrevendo algo em seu laptop quando Rin apareceu **

**Rin- temos uma festa para ir**

**Sesshy- eu sei- disse ele calmo**

**Rin- o que houve Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshy- nada estou bem**

**Rin- esta me escondendo algo?**

**Sesshy- claro que não**

**Rin- esta bem**

**Sesshy- e os resultados dos exames Rin?**

**Rin- ainda não saíram sesshy mais você será o primeiro a saber seja o que der**

**Sesshy- rin quero que tenha coragem seja qual for o resultado**

**Rin- eu vou ser corajosa sesshy tenho uma família pra cuidar**

**Sesshy- e por falar nisso a casa esta pronta assim que você quiser nos mudamos**

**Rin- obrigada**

**##**

**Miroku estava em frente à livraria de yuki ainda tentava encontrar palavras para dizer mais estava complicado afinal ela mal queria ver sua cara**

**- o que quer?- perguntou a mulher rudemente**

**Miro- oi yuki eu...podemos conversar?**

**Yuki- não**

**Miroku ia falar alguma coisa mais seu telefone tocou e mostrou ser Rin**

**Miro- oi prima!**

_- oi amor da minha vida_

**Miro- sesshoumaru vai ficar com ciúmes**

_- ele sabe que eu o amo_

**Miro- em que posso ajudar?**

_- como estão os preparativos da festa?_

**Miro- ta tudo pronto terão uma surpresa **

-_ e com quem você esta?_

**Miro- yuki**

_- ela não quis nem falar com você não é?_

**Miro- é**

_- passe pra ela_

**Miroku olhou para yuki dando seu celular para ela**

**Yuki- oi Rin!**

_- oi sei que nem quis escutar Miroku e ele não é importante mais quero pedi que fosse a festa de aniversario de Sesshoumaru_

**Yuki- rin eu não posso**

_- eu insisto ficarei muito chateada se você não for_

**Yuki- tudo bem você venceu eu vou dar uma passadinha rápida**

_- ta bom_

**Ela devolveu o telefone a miroku**

_- eu sempre consigo o que eu quero não?_

**Miro- sim**

_- ta bom eu vou desligar thau_

**Miro- thau**

**Depois de desliga ele encarou yuki esta suspirou derrotada**

**Yuki- eu vou mais não se aproxime de mim**

**Miro- se é isso que quer- disse sorrindo maroto**

**##**

**Sesshoumaru entrou no banho um pouco pensativo contudo o que estava acontecendo o mais preocupante era aquele maldito sonho aquele sonho com o tumulo Taishou alguma coisa dizia que uma tragédia aconteceria, tentou relaxar ao máximo quando a água quente caiu em sua pele fria à água escorria por seus cabelos ele fechou os olhos.**

**Seu corpo enfim pode relaxar pode ate senti a tensão de seus músculos sumirem, sentiu algo o abraçar e por fim virou-se encarando Rin que sorria**

**Sesshy- o que foi?**

**Rin- senti sua falta**

**Ele a beijou carinhosamente a encostando na parede do Box ela sorriu**

**Sesshy- onde esta tsuki?**

**Rin- bem perto de nos por isso é melhor esperar ate a nossa festa particular de hoje a noite**

**Sesshy- mais ele....**

**Rin- inuyasha vai cuidar dele querido hoje a noite é toda nossa**

**Ele sorriu a vendo sair do banho**

**##**

**Um pouco tempo depois os três Rin Tsuki e Sesshoumaru estavam em um shopping escolhendo o presente de sesshoumaru claro que ele não sabia Rin falou que precisava comprar uma blusa para ela o que era mentira já que ela tinha milhares de blusas**

**Sesshy- Rin sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisas**

**Rin- para de ser chato daqui vamos para casa de Izayoi para sua festa**

**Sesshy- ta mais você já olhou umas 30 lojas**

**Rin- mais não gostei das blusas**

**Tsuki- elas não tinham o que a mamãe quelia**

**Rin- isso mesmo **

**Depois de mais de uma hora Sesshoumaru enfim pode ir para casa da mãe Rin tinha comprado mais do que ele imaginava eram sacolas de varias lojas se perguntou porque as mulheres compravam tanto.**

**##**

**Izayoi observava a casa que já estava toda arrumada Miroku nunca mudará pensou ela o tema da festa era bastante confortável diferente Miroku não optou pelo clássico e sim pelo moderno mesmo**

**- mãe- chamou o próprio**

**Iza- olá querido foi muito...criativo devo dizer mais Sesshoumaru irá gostar?**

**Miro- claro que sim já cuidamos disso a Rin depois vai fazer uma festa particular para ele**

**Iza- Oh... preferia não saber disso e yuki?**

**Miro- ela prometeu a Rin que viria e com toda certeza deve vir**

**Iza- ela ainda não quer falar com você?**

**Miro- sango foi falar com ela**

**Iza- filho eu sei que deve esta sendo difícil para você mais tente entender Sango**

**Miro- eu tento eu juro mãe e posso te contar um segredo?**

**Iza- claro**

**Miro- eu amei a Sango mãe podíamos ter tido uma relação seria Rin me apoiaria assim como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru mais ela foi infantil ela nunca poderia amar a ninguém ela é seca.**

**Iza- sango sofre com algo Miroku eu sei que parece difícil mais ela querendo ou não é a mãe de seu filho**

**Miro- filha vai ser uma menina**

**Iza- quer mesmo criar essa criança sozinho?**

**Miro- eu quero a yuki comigo. Mais se ela não me quer eu vou criá-la sozinho**

**Iza- tenho orgulho de você querido**

**- eu também- disse Inu Taishou atrás deles- tenho orgulho de ser chamado de pai por você Miroku e do homem que se tornou**

**Miro- mais eu devo isso a duas pessoas o senhor e a Sesshoumaru ele sempre foi um bom irmão**

**Iza- é tão bom ver meus três filhos assim juntos**

**- também acho- a voz de Sesshoumaru soou surpreendendo todos**

**Iza- filho Feliz aniversario- ela foi em direção a ele o abraçando- espero que seja feliz**

**Sesshy- obrigado eu estou feliz**

**Em poucos minutos estavam toda a família exceto Hashi que tinha que ficar no hospital ate mais tarde por conta do trabalho**

**Inu- antes dos convidados chegarem temos que entregar nossos presentes ao aniversariante**

**Sesshy- não precisa não**

**Miro- claro que precisa**

**Inu t- quem começa?**

**Kago- eu posso começar**

**Iza- o que é?**

**Kagome entrega um embrulho a ele era uma caixa bem pequena com um embrulho prateado**

**Kago- pedi pra ser exclusivo**

**Sesshy- obrigada cunhada- ele abre e vê ser um relógio banhado em ouro branco- é muito bonito**

**Inu- fhe! Kagome podia ter dado pra mim**

**Kago- mais eu te comprei uma coisa mais esta em casa**

**Inu- então ta bom**

**Rin- inu cachorro malvado**

**Miro- nossa vez inuyasha!**

**Inu- bem a gente fez uma vaquinha eu Miroku e Hashi e compramos seu presente**

**Miro- toma- jogou uma chave para ele- ele ta novinho**

**Sesshy- que chave é essa?**

**Inu- do seu carro**

**Sesshy- ta brincando?**

**Miro- claro que não vai lá ver**

**Sesshoumaru foi ate a frente olhando surpreso ara o carro Volvo novinho ele era prateado**

**Rin- nossa!**

**Iza- vocês se superaram**

**Sesshy- obrigada!**

**Sesshoumaru parecia contente com aquilo tudo**

**Iza- acho que nossa vez- disse entrando em casa sendo seguida por todos- bem eu e seu pai fizemos um acordo**

**Inu t- foi longo mais decidimos nós esta semana conversei com Bakuseno e ele como presente concordou que você a parti de segunda é o novo presidente da empresa**

**Sesshoumaru pareceu agora mais surpreso que o normal**

**Sesshy- pai isso é muito**

**Iza- você merece querido, eu e seu pai também compramos uma coisa para você e Rin**

**Rin- epa eu to no meio então agora sim a coisa ficou boa**

**Todos riram**

**Iza- tome- disse ela entregando um envelope a ele- isso são passagens para umas férias vocês estão precisando muito**

**Sesshy- obrigada mãe!**

**Rin- e pra onde vamos?- perguntou toda feliz**

**Iza- achei que estivesse cansada dos Estados unidos então escolhi um lugar mais frio Canadá o que acha?**

**Rin- ai eu sempre quis ir lá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Agora todos olharam para Rin esta sorriu se levantando olhando para seu cúmplice que sorriu abertamente Sesshoumaru encarou o filho**

**Tsuki- não fiz nada**

**Sesshy- sei aquele plano de ir ao shopping foi para que?**

**Rin- ele só me ajudou um pouco bem eu fui lá mesmo pra te distrair e compra meu presente de ultima hora... -ela tira do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo azul- Sesshoumaru quer casar comigo?**

**Todos ali arregalaram os olhos como o yukai de cabelos prateados ela estava pedindo ele em casamento uma forte luz passou ali Inuyasha tirando uma foto**

**Inu- você tinha que ver sua cara!**

**Miro- inuyasha!- bateu no braço dele**

**Rin- sesshy?**

**Iza- filho rin lhe fez uma pergunta**

**Inu t- ele ainda esta em choque**

**Kago- olha a cara dele**

**Tsuki- pai?**

**Sesshy- e eu que reclamei que você não era feminista- murmurou ele- essa pergunta é minha Rin**

**Rin- ai caramba quer ou não casa comigo?**

**Sesshy- claro que sim mais eu deveria pedi isso**

**Inu- eles agora vão discutir**

**Kagome não pode não começar a rir assim como todos os outros mais logo eles pararam enfim Sesshoumaru disse sim e se beijaram**

**Tsuki- eba!**

**Inu- há mais não podem se casar agora ou melhor ate aquela bruxa da sua ex-mulher assinar os divórcio**

**Rin- não importa eu já pedi e ponto**

**Sesshy- Miroku teve muita criatividade**

**Inu- uma festa na piscina é bem legal**

**Rin- AI! Ainda bem que nas compras comprei um biquíni**

**Sesshy- um não foram uns cinqüentas**

**Rin- sem graça**

**##**

**Uma musica bem descontraída as pessoas dançando algumas pessoas na piscina outras pela casa bebendo ou comendo alguma coisa mais Yuki fugia de uma pessoa a todo custo Miroku**

**Miro- yuki não pode fugir para sempre**

**Yuki- tem razão não posso fugir o que você quer?**

**Miro- precisamos conversar**

**Yuki- não precisamos não**

**Miro- eu amo você será que não me entende?**

**Yuki- eu entendo que você vai ter um filho com outra**

**Miro- filha vai ser menina e eu não gosto da sango**

**Yuki- como pode querer comprar sua filha?**

**Miro- é tudo mentira da sango!**

**Yuki- ta bom acredito**

**- yuki- a voz de rin soou**

**Yuki- olá Rin**

**Rin- miroku pode nos deixa a sós?**

**Miro- ta**

**Yuki- o que foi Rin?**

**Rin- vem vamos conversar**

**##**

**Longe dali em frente a piscina os homens se encontravam sem fazer nada Miroku apareceu suspirando**

**Inu- o que foi Miroku?**

**Miro- yuki não quer nem falar comigo**

**Sesshy- e ta bravo com isso?**

**Miro- amo yuki**

**Inu- então vai lá e diz**

**Miro- não é tão fácil**

**Tsuki- ai, ai, ai , ai vocês adultos complicam tudo e nós clianças cansamos de explica**

**Miro- hei moleque onde foi que aprendeu isso?**

**Tsuki- eu uma vez disse pla mamãe**

**Sesshy- meu filho é inteligente**

**Inu- muito mesmo ate eu to besta**

**Tsuki- tio Miloki podia pedi a tia yuki em casamento também**

**Inu- é uma boa idéia**

**Miro- verdade**

**Sesshy- é filho gostei dessa**

**Tsuki- mamãe diz que eu sou inteligente é vedade**

**Inu- ele ta se gabando como a Rin é melhor tomarmos cuidado**

**Miro- melhor mesmo**

**##**

**Rin e yuki estavam no escritório da casa Taishou ambas frente a frente Rin sorriu**

**Rin- yuki eu sei que você pensa que Sango é inocente**

**Yuki- rin ela foi sincera quando me disse aquilo**

**Rin- ela não quer esse filho ela mesmo disse isso quando tia izayoi disse que Miroku não era obrigado a se casar com ela**

**- parece mentira não é?- perguntou a voz de uma mulher entrando**

**Rin- tia!**

**Iza- acho que devo isso a Miroku ele ama você querida ama muito**

**Yuki- ele vai ter um filho e não quero esta no meio dele e dessa criança ela não merece isso**

**Rin- sango vai entregar essa criança a Miroku yuki**

**Iza- ela é muito irresponsável menina não se preocupe com Sango e vá e seja feliz**

**Yuki- eu não sei se posso**

**Rin- pode e vai e agora**

**Yuki- tudo bem eu não garanto nada**

**Yuki saiu da sala deixando Rin e Izayoi sozinhas**

**Rin- tia eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta**

**Iza- faça querida**

**Rin- se eu no passado tivesse cometido um erro um erro horrível à senhora me perdoaria?**

**Iza- rin sabe que eu a tenho como uma filha não sabe meu anjo?- ela acenou que sim- eu amo você querida todos cometemos erros e saber corrigir é o melhor a fazer eu não sou deus para perdoa mais com toda essa experiência que passei nesses últimos dias acho que nada é mais grave.**

**Rin- tudo bem tia é melhor irmos para a festa obrigada**

**Iza- quer me conta qual foi o seu erro?**

**Rin a olhou nos olhos mais logo desviou o olhar apenas disse**

**Rin- eu tinha 12 anos e estava confusa**

**Ela saiu indo atrás do "noivo" deixando uma Izayoi curiosa com o que ela ia dizer mas mais ainda preocupada com o que era.**

**##**

**A festa parecia perfeita pensou Miroku junto com os outros Taishou's todos agora conversavam sobre assuntos diversos ate a viajem de Inuyasha**

**Sesshy- mais já sabem o sexo do bebê?**

**Inu- não**

**Kago- sim mais eu não contei ainda**

**Inu- o que ta de brincadeira? Kagome!**

**Miro- há vai conta ai**

**Rin- também quero saber**

**Kago- não vou conta**

**Sesshy- vamos Kagome conta logo!**

**Tsuki- é menino!**

**Todo mundo encarou Tsuki que sorriu bastante com a cara que eles fizeram**

**Kago- como é que você sabe?**

**Tsuki- eu chutei eu acetei?**

**Inu- é menino?**

**Kago- ta bom...é**

**Sesshy- um menino Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha abraçou e beijou a esposa todo feliz**

**Rin- parabéns Ka**

**- boa noite!**

**Rin- olá hashi, kikyou**

**Hashi- parabéns velhote!**

**Sesshy- velhote é sua mãe!**

**Kiky- olá gente**

**Sesshy- é um bom ver você novamente Kikyou como esta?**

**Kiky- muito bem obrigada- kikyou sorriu sem graça já entendendo- rin eu vou te matar- ela disse olhando a morena**

**Rin- sesshoumaru!**

**Hashi- é e ai gostou do carro?**

**Sesshy- claro que sim quem não gostaria de ganhar um Volvo?**

**Hashi- qualquer dia desses a gente corre o que acha?**

**Sesshy- eu sei que vou ganhar novamente**

**Inu- fhe! Convencido isso era porque eu não estava aqui**

**Kago- inuyasha temos um filho pra cria não quero te ver morto ainda**

**Rin- não é pra tanto Kagome eles dirigem muito bem eu quero assistir**

**Kago- se diz**

**Miro- há mais falando serio a gente sempre gostou dessas coisas**

**Hashi- é tem razão lembra na adolescência?**

**Miro- e as motos quando o Inuyasha quase a explodiu?**

**Inu- nem me lembre foi horrível mamãe ficou louca**

**Kago- outro motivo pra não te deixar pilotar**

**Rin agora ficou quieta apenas olhando para um lugar aonde vinham três pessoas Izayoi e Inu Taishou estavam conversando com alguns convidados quando viram as três pessoas duas bastante conhecidas o outro homem não**

**Rin- sesshoumaru**

**Todos agora olham para a direção aonde vinha Sarah, Sango e Naraku Rin sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.**

**Inu- o que eles querem?**

**Miro- boa coisa não vai ser**

**Hashi- rin venha comigo**

**Rin- porque?**

**Hashi- precisamos conversar**

**Sango veio na direção de Rin com uma cara nada boa uma cara de raiva de ódio**

**Rin- o que você quer?**

**TAP! Sango estapeou Rin com uma grande força ela na hora ficou chocada assim como todos os convidados**

**San- você é uma piranha, suja e miserável**

**Rin- espero que tenha um bom motivo- disse furiosa**

**San- eu tenho sim você é uma maldita eu queria aborta esse filho eu falei mais você convenceu a todos com a sua bondade de que eu devia tê-lo e é muita cara de pau sua já tendo feito um aborto!**

**Rin dessa vez mostrou surpresa, ela não sabia nem o que dizer sentia-se totalmente sem ar sem fôlego sua visão de repente sumiu**

**##**

**Toda a família Taishou estava dentro da casa à festa havia acabado com a presença daqueles convidados indesejados Rin abria os olhos com calma vendo os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru a encararem tão tristes**

**San- acordou para sua cena?**

**Rin se levantou encarando a irmã depois olhou para Sarah e Naraku que sorriam já haviam contado tudo pelo que viu já que izayoi estava com uma cara tão decepcionada, Sesshoumaru já devia ter ouvido muitas coisas ela pensou pois estava com o rosto totalmente arrasado.**

**Rin- quando eu tinha 11 anos- começou ela- me apaixonei perdidamente pelo meu primo mais velho**

**Iza- poupe-me de detalhes- disse izayoi fria**

**Rin- esta bem- disse ela se levantando meio zonza- eu fiz um aborto com esse homem ai- apontou Naraku- ele fez meu aborto na época claro que cobrou muitíssimo mais pagamos era isso que queria ouvir?**

**Iza- era isso que queria contar? Isso sim é decepcionante**

**Rin- eu estou cansada de chorar tia estou cansada de sofrer por isso eu fiz sim um aborto me arrependo mais vocês não entendem eu tinha 12 anos Sesshoumaru 15 não éramos tão crianças mais nós estávamos desesperados**

**San- e me impediu de fazer o meu**

**Rin- sabe sango- ela agora encarou a irmã- você não sabe como é não sabe como é estar ali sentada em uma mesa gelada porque dói sango dói muito você querer tirar um filho**

**San- mais você fez**

**Rin- e me arrependi cada dia de minha vida e com toda certeza vou me arrepender para sempre**

**Todos ali permaneciam quietos a ela**

**Rin- sabe hashi- ela o olhou e sorriu- quando me chamou para conversar quando Sango chegou eu vi a resposta em seu olhar você não queria me contar hoje não queria estragar a festa- ela mostrou que estava chorando- mais eu já entendi**

**Iza- sei que ama meu filho rin- ela disse suspirando- e fez por amor a ele mais você era tão jovem talvez se tivessem pedido ajuda**

**Rin- tivemos medo- ela dessa vez encarou Sesshoumaru indo ate ele- amar uma pessoa é mais do que ter é dar em troca- ela se senta em frente a ele- a culpa não é sua sesshoumaru eu sei que pensa assim sei que apesar de tudo o que eu disse sabe que é verdade eu amo você Sesshoumaru, Por seu amor eu voltei para Tókio, Por seu amor eu briguei com Sarah brigo com todos por você apenas por você.**

**Sesshoumaru a encarou com seus olhos tristes**

**Rin- eu não fiz aquilo porque você disse que era melhor eu fiz porque eu pensei ser o melhor pra mim naquela época**

**Todos ali ficaram em silencio por um minuto Izayoi encarou os filhos Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa**

**Inu- não os culpo- desabafou ele- todos cometemos erros**

**Miro- eles me ajudaram muito eu os admiro como inuyasha já disse todos cometemos erros**

**Sarah- claro que cometem mais isso é mais do que errado é desumano**

**Kago- como você ousa? Você é uma cínica- diz ela se levantando- você me deu um chá para eu ter um aborto você é a pessoa maio malvada que existe na terra**

**San- tia diz alguma coisa**

**Iza- você é dissimulada Sango faz intrigas e egoísta e ruim- disse a encarando- totalmente diferente de sua mãe que era uma mulher tão boa talvez seja bom sua mãe não esta aqui porque se não ela morreria de desgosto ao ver a cobra que ela gerou**

**Hashi- tia se acalme**

**Iza- você sabia não é?- perguntou ao marido- Inu Taishou**

**Inu t- eles me contaram quando esse homem- apontou Naraku- apareceu**

**Iza- eu que pensei que não havia mais nada de ruim para acontecer- ela olha e vê Sesshoumaru com uma cara que ela nunca viu uma cara totalmente arrasada tão diferente da de sempre**

**Hashi- tia eu também sabia**

**San- todos sabiam menos nos**

**Rin- eu tenho pena de você sango- ela levantou- você é má tão má tão diferente de quando era criança- ela vai ate ela tocando no rosto de sango que se assustou- eu cuidava tanto de você penteava seus cabelos, você se escondia comigo quando tinha medo nas fortes chuvas, onde eu errei?**

**San- você me abandonou você preferiu se esconder do mundo daqui você me tirou do meu lar você fez a cabeça do Miroku você me odeia!- ela acusou- assim como eu te odeio**

**Rin- eu nunca odiei você não ate um dia você ser cúmplice dessa bruxa- apontou Sarah- a quase matar Tsuki eu não poderia odiar você**

**San- isso não importa porque eu odeio você sempre conseguiu o que quis**

**Hashi- Rin já chega você esta muito abalada**

**Sesshy- rin chega- disse ele se levantando dessa vez estava serio tentando não ser fraco- você não errou nunca**

**Iza- já chega eu não sei mais como esconder a decepção**

**Sesshy- não quero que fique mais decepcionada mãe vamos embora Rin**

**San- agora vão querer dar uma saída de mestre pra mostrarem que ainda tem alma**

**Sesshy- não é que se eu ficar aqui vou perde o que tenho de controle**

**Ela sorriu **

**Rin- sabe como nossa mãe morreu sango?**

**San- câncer**

**Rin- sabia que há possibilidades de ter câncer?- ela mostrou surpresa- não claro que não esta tão preocupada em ser má em me odiar que nunca pensou nisso...mais não se preocupe você não esta com câncer eu sim estou com câncer**

**Izayoi olhou para a sobrinha viu nos olhos dela uma coisa ela não ia desistir. Sesshoumaru abraçou a morena com força vendo-a enfim chorar com força com muita força a segurando, ai ele viu Inuyasha, Miroku e Hashi também indo ate eles e fazendo um abraço em grupo.**

**Rin- eu não vou desistir sango- ela saiu do abraçou- quero que saiba que vou vencer isso mesmo com você lá torcendo pra eu morrer eu vou vencer eu tenho motivos para vencer e eu vou vencer**

**Silencio **

**Sarah- isso sim é maravilhoso- disse Sarah sorrindo- você vai morrer- riu alto**

**Iza- SAIA M DA MINHA CASA- berrou a mulher- AGORA**

**Sarah sentiu seu sorriso morrer e saiu da casa junto com Naraku e Sango que antes de sair disse**

**San- isso não muda nada eu te odeio**

**Hashi- sesshoumaru é melhor Rin descansar- ele estava agora com uma seringa com algum liquido dentro Rin sentiu uma picada forte- durma Rin**

**Rin sentiu seus olhos pesarem sentiu-se pega por Sesshoumaru apenas dormiu**

_George Bernard Shaw escreveu:_

_Existem duas tragédias na vida. Uma é perde o que seu coração deseja. A outra é conseguir._

**30/01/2009**

**Bem esta deprimente eu sei e sinto muito mesmo por isso eu queria ter escrito mais e melhor mais só saiu isso vou tentar melhorar Eu sei Rin com câncer é triste mais ela vai se curar não se preocupem com isso não!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a: Individua do mal, Tainá e Rayssa Bezerra, obrigado por estarem acompanhando**

**Bem Beijos **

**By Tamii**


End file.
